Midnight
by Nightmocha
Summary: This is a Drama/Suspense/Love-story I wrote in 2003. I have recently re-modified it with many changes, although the setting is the same when WWE was WWF . Major Characters: Hardy Boyz, Rob Van Dam, Chris Jericho, and Austin. Contents: Slash & Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"Hey Midnight...Been skipping out on the work-outs? Ass is looking a little soft." Rob Van Dam yelled at Matt Hardy who was walking out of the shower, sporting only a towel around his waist.

"Shut up Van Dammit." Matt yelled back, good-naturedly, while some of the guys in the locker room laughed. "Why are you looking anyway?"

"Dude, we have a match in a few days. Just wanna make sure you're in good enough shape to keep up with R V D." Rob pointed to his head with his trademark arm jesters.

Matt made a show of tightening the towel around his waist. "You know, some people may find that 'R V D' thing cute, but I'm not one of them."

"Don't worry Rob." Jeff Hardy said from a bench where he was packing his gear. "_I_ think it's cute."

"Hey, thanks dude." Rob gave him a thumbs-up.

"You're both morons." Matt said as he began to dress.

Jeff sat up, insulted and ready to bite back, but Rob raised a hand halting him. "Dude, let it go, cuz' deep down I think Midnight thinks it's cute too." He smiled knowingly at Matt.

Matt gave back a dry smile as he pulled on his jeans. "Think what you want, look all you want, just don't get upset when you don't _get_ what you want." He said with a toss of his long curly black hair.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Glad _that_ wasn't corny."

Rob shrugged. "Okay Midnight, but one day you'll come calling and _I_ might not be interested anymore." He picked up his bag and headed for the door. Once there, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Matt. "Dude, this is the part where you come running after me."

Matt snorted. "Oh I forgot... Go ahead. I'll be right there." His expression clearly read 'fat chance'.

Rob waved a hand. "Nah, that's okay. I don't want you causing another one of your little scenes." Him and Jeff chuckled at Matt's 'Whatever' look. "I'll see you guys tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it." Jeff said, waving bye to Rob.

Shaking his head, Matt waved too. Rob never gave up. They were all good friends and it was no secret Rob was into guys. He was pretty sure a couple more of his co-workers were screwing around with each other.

Rob knew Matt wasn't into guys, but liked to flirt with him just the same. Matt didn't mind however. He joked with Rob like he would anyone. Most straight people might have been uncomfortable with it, but he wasn't narrow-minded like that. Especially considering his own little brother _was_ into guys. He just didn't think anything of it.

Jeff attempted to get his bandana around his purple and blue mess of hair, while counting the minutes until tonight. The Rock was having a huge party at his hotel suite and since the next show was the day after tomorrow and only a few hours away, they could kick-it all night and still rest up the next morning. One of the rare occasions when they could enjoy a little R&R while on the road.

Satisfied with his hair, he waited for Matt to finish packing and studied him curiously. "Of all the guys Rob could have, he wants you. What a waste."

Matt frowned. "Thanks a lot."

Jeff laughed. "I don't mean it like that. I just mean, he knows you're not into guys, so why bother?"

Matt shrugged, having never given the matter much thought. "I guess you can't blame the guy for having taste. Forbidden fruit _is_ the sweetest." He sighed dramatically.

"Suddenly, I have this urge to re-gurge." Jeff placed a hand over his stomach, feigning sickness.

"What's wrong little brother? Jealous?"

Jeff stepped back, took a second to look his older brother over then snorted. "Please... not even on your best day."

Now Matt rolled his eyes. _Get over yourself_.

"Besides," Jeff continued. "I only got eyes for one man."

"Glad to here it." Chris Jericho said, coming up to wrap his arms around Jeff from behind. "Did I see you wink at Rob?"

"Let's say I did, would it make you jealous?" Jeff asked, while hugging Chris's arms against him.

"Maybe." Chris kissed him on the cheek.

Jeff smiled. "Then maybe I did." He laughed when Chris playfully nipped at him.

Matt sighed. How is it they always end up doing this in front of me? "Now I'm gonna re-gurge." He turned away. It wasn't a total lie. Sappy crap like that made him sick.

Jeff and Chris were too caught up in each other to notice. They had been together for almost a year and Jeff was happier then ever. Chris was his first serious relationship and the ex-'play the fielder' was still in awe that he could wind up settling down with him.

He used to always consider relationships boring, but with Chris everyday felt like a new day. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled beautifully at the man he truly loved.

Chris returned his smile, feeling amazed every time he held Jeff. Remembering Jeff's comment to Matt, he couldn't help but wonder the same thing: of all the guys Jeff could have, Jeff chose him. Jeff tilted his head and Chris obediently kissed him, cherishing every second. He couldn't wait for their anniversary.

Matt cleared his throat loudly, trying not to look at the gross display. "Cut it out, boys." He swung his bag over his shoulder. "Let's get the party started." He headed for the door.

"Oh, Hell Yeah!" Jeff agreed, eagerly pulling Chris behind him.

Austin snorted from the other side of the locker room. "Don't be stealing other people's material, kid."

They all turned and looked at the Texas Rattlesnake. Jeff frowned. "What?"

"There you go again. I said stop it." Austin snapped from his seat.

"Chill out Austin." Chris cut in. "Go get laid or something."

Austin stood, glowering at Chris. "I'm thinking about laying your ass on this here floor."

"Man, that's weird..." Jeff gave Chris a suggestive smile. "I was totally thinking the same thing."

Matt groaned, exasperated. "Oh, come on." He pushed the laughing couple out the door and looked back to see Austin still standing. He knew the Stone Cold thing wasn't all a gimmick. The man really was a cold ass-hole.

"Look, Man..." Matt held up a hand in truce. "He wasn't trying to steal anything, okay?"

Austin snorted at him. "You might want to keep your little pansy-ass brother and his little boyfriend in line. You got that?" He sat back down. End of conversation.

Matt raised an eyebrow. Pansy-ass brother? "Well get this - you might want to keep your little insecurities in line. Nobody here cares about your tired-ass gimmicks. And watch your fucking mouth when it comes to my brother."

Not many people were left in the locker room, but those who were looked at Matt in surprise. "What?" Matt snapped at them.

They turned away muttering to each other or shaking their heads. He knew what they were thinking. No one talks back to the Rattlesnake, but he didn't care. The Rattlesnake's comments had pissed him off, giving him an extra set of balls.

Hunter, better known as Triple-H, walked over to Austin and chuckled. The surprised look on Austin's face only lasted a moment then he jerked a thumb at Matt. "Did cha hear this kid?" He asked Hunter.

Hunter looked Matt over with an expression of complete distaste and shook his head. "Just can't teach some kids."

"Wanna bet?" Austin grinned then turned to Matt. "I'll be seeing your little punk ass tonight kid." He pointed at Matt. "You just watch your back."

Matt wasn't about to let Austin faze him in front of everybody. Who the hell made him the fucking king, anyway? "I guess that's your style isn't it: up from behind." He turned to leave.

Austin snorted and elbowed Hunter. "I think that's more his stupid little brothers style." They both busted up laughing at the crude joke.

Angrily, Matt threw down his bag and whirled around. He didn't care who the fuck Austin thought he was. The redneck didn't mean shit to him.

Austin seemed amused by what he considered a little fit. "What cha waiting for, kid?" His hands motioned Matt to 'come here'.

The gesture was unnecessary. Matt never understood why others felt so intimidated by the man. He was more than happy to be the one to finally put the ass-hole in his place. He advanced towards Austin then suddenly, the door opened and Shane McMahon walked into the locker room.

Matt halted, seeing the boss's son. Trouble from the top was the last thing he needed. Austin sat back down, apparently thinking the same thought. Fighting was strictly prohibited and a quick way to get suspended, fined, or fired. Despite Vince's reputation, he cared about his wrestlers' safety and felt that anger outside of the ring was a sure thing for a devastating injury in it.

Shane raised his eyebrows at the two of them, sensing something was up. The tension in the room was thick and the instant silence when he walked in was a dead-gives.

Smooth as always, Shane casually walked over and placed an arm around Matt's shoulders. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Matt looked at Austin, whose eyes glinted with a silent threat. He wasn't going to say anything, but he sure as hell didn't want Austin to think it was because of him. Shane followed Matt's gaze and coolly regarded the Rattlesnake.

Austin smiled at the younger boss. "Nah. We were just having a little chat, weren't we kid?" He looked at Matt, pointedly.

Matt glared at him. He had no choice but to go along. Especially with Shane observing him. "Yeah... A chat."

"I see." Shane simply replied. Whatever was going on, he was sure the Rattlesnake was the main cause. If he weren't such a big name in the business...

Matt cleared his throat. "I've got to get going." He quickly gathered his bag, hoping to avoid anymore questions.

Shane smiled and clapped his back. Like everyone else, he liked Matt and truly hoped there wasn't any kind of problem. "See ya around."

"See ya." Matt returned his smile. He didn't mind Shane, but Shane was a boss, and he quickly headed for the door.

"See ya around, kid." Austin sneered.

Matt paused with his hand on the handle. The dangerous undertone in Austin's voice was unmistakable. Matt realized his anger had dissolved and was slowly being replaced with a bad vibe. Despite what he thought of Austin, Austin definitely wasn't someone to have as an enemy. Without looking back, he gave a quick nod then exited the locker room.

_Shit, what the hell have I done?_ Matt stood in the hallway and looked back at door. The whole thing got blown out of proportion. Maybe Austin would realize that and brush it off.

He bit his bottom lip. For some reason, he didn't see that happening. Sighing he headed off towards the women's locker room, knowing Jeff and Chris went there to meet Amy. There was nothing he could do about it now. Tonight should be interesting.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I've got to get a drink." Matt yelled over the music. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he and the Diva known as Lita, finished grinding to Janet Jackson's 'Go Deep'.

"What? Can't keep up?" Amy Dumas, yelled back.

Matt slapped her backside. "_You_ didn't have a match earlier."

"Come up with a better excuse." She followed him to their table while fanning her face. She needed a drink herself.

The Rock had gone all out as usual. The hotel suite was huge and the party was poppin' like a club, while drinks flowed endlessly from the rented bar. Matt and Amy joined Rob, Jay, and Adam back at their table.

"What the hell happened to my drink?" Matt picked up his empty glass.

"Oh, were you going to finish that?" Adam Copeland leaned over to look in the glass, like he couldn't see that it was empty.

"Yes, you dumb-ass."

"Well, you shouldn't have left it there to get watered down, dip-shit." Adam snorted like Matt was the biggest moron around. "I was just trying to help out."

"Whatever."

"You can't just leave a drink to waste like that." Jay Reso, explained. "That's alcohol abuse."

Matt was tipsy enough to laugh at the stupid comment.

Rob slapped Matt on the back. "Ah, poor Midnight. Want me to get you another?"

Adam turned to Rob. "What? You trying to get him wasted, Van Dam?"

"How else is he going to get Matt in the sack?" Jay pointed out.

Adam thought for a second then nodded in understanding. "Oh, right."

"That's my evil plan." Rob grinned then quickly looked at Amy. "That is...If you don't mind sharing?"

"Not at all." Smiling, Amy held out her hands as if to present Matt.

"She shares him already." Jeff butted in, coming up to the table with Chris. "With Trish the Dish." He imitated Trish's head toss.

"Talk about being Stratisfied." Chris added. He had to steady Jeff's drunken ass, before he fell over from laughing.

"Wait a minute, I'm confused..." Scratching his head, Adam looked at Amy. "Do you share him? Or does he share you? Or does Trish share you? Or do you two just share Matt?"

Amy thought for a moment while the others waited. For years her and Matt have always been close and even though their relationship was a story-line, they really did sleep with each other. And with Trish. While Matt was the man in her live, Trish was the love of it. So it was really no big thing when they had their first three-some. And they've continued having them every since.

Amy finally just shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we all share each other. We've always been sharing people."

"Well, in that case…" Rob put an arm around her shoulders, "sharing is caring and if you care about your friends..." He jerked his head in Matt's direction.

Jay snorted. "You might have to drug his drink first, Van Dam."

Adam snapped his fingers. "Then get some rope!" He smiled at his own great idea. "Yeah!"

Amy laughed. "Well, he _does_ like to be tied up."

"Hold up!" Jeff raised his hands, halting whatever she was going to say next. "I really didn't need to know that. That's an image of my brother I don't need in my head." He shuddered.

"Duuude..." Rob took on a far-away look. "That's an image of your brother I could _definitely_ keep in my head. " He held his glass up to Amy.

Amy returned the toast. "I certainly don't hate seeing it."

Jeff groaned in disgust. "Could you both please shut the hell up. We're talking about my brother."

Chris laughed at Jeff's expression. "Its okay, baby. Tied up or not, he'll still always be your brother."

"Uh...HELLO!" Everyone turned to look at Matt. "In case you all failed to notice, _I'm_ still sitting here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Midnight." Rob sat down in the nearest chair and began patting his lap. "Would you rather sit here?"

Matt rolled his eyes, but had to smile. "I've had too much to drink."

Chris pointed to the bar. "Hurry up Rob. Get him another."

"Be right back." Rob flew out of the chair.

"Thanks for not encouraging him." Matt told a chuckling Chris. Not that he really cared. At least it was a free drink.

It was rare for them to be able to hang out and kick it so they took full advantage of it, pretty much acting like fools. Trish Stratis finally joined the party, after being held up by a photo shoot, and eventually disappeared into a dark corner with Amy.

At one point Jeff walked past a group of divas who, as usual, did anything to get his attention. Being the attention hound that he was, he ended up dancing on the table for them, teasing them like an exotic male stripper. It worked; the girls began waving bills in the air and stuffing them down his pants while chanting _Go Jeffrey_.

Matt shook his head at the ludicrous sight, thinking how corny the 'dancing on the table' thing was. Then again, his brother had never cared about what other's thought.

When Chris walked past, Jeff grabbed his hand and managed to pull him up on the table. That lasted only a few minutes. Chris could hardly move, knowing everyone seemed to be watching. Jeff tried to play off him, but Chris's face turned so red with embarrassment when the girls started chanting "Y2J", it was all he could do just to stand there.

The others nearly choked on their drinks laughing at him. Matt couldn't help but feel a little sorry, although he was laughing just as hard. Matt downed half his new drink and got up to go replace Chris. He'd had enough drinks to forget about the cornyness. Besides, Jeff was racking up the dollar bills, might as well get in on some of the action.

When Matt approached, Jeff lent a hand to help him up, but Chris grabbed him first and practically flung him on the table. The next second, Chris was gone. Matt and Jeff looked at each other then shrugging and laughed. They proceeded to put on another show for the Divas; eventually being joined on the table by Stacey Keibler and Torri Wilson.

Matt was so into the act, not to mention Stacey rubbing all over him, that it took him a few minutes to notice Austin and Hunter had arrived at the party. The Rattlesnake caught his eye and smiled his demonic smile. Matt nearly stopped dead in his tracks. It was so late, he didn't think Austin would show. At least he'd hoped he wouldn't.

"What's wrong Matt?" Stacey threw her arms around his neck, encouraging him to keep dancing with her. "Would you rather go someplace more quiet?"

"Thanks, but I can't." He started to pull away, but Stacey wouldn't let go.

"Why not?" She pouted, flirtatiously, and spoke into his ear. "My room's just across the hall."

"I think Amy's looking for me." Matt lied. It worked. Stacey quickly drew back her arms and began to climb off the table. "Maybe some other time." She muttered. The last time Amy had caught her dancing with Matt, she ended up being knocked to the floor by the red-headed bitch.

Jeff also noticed the Rattlesnake enter the room. By now everyone had heard of Matt and Austin's exchange. He had to admire the way his brother stood up to the Rattlesnake, like very few would, but he'd also heard dark rumors about Austin. He could only hope he wasn't the cause of any unnecessary trouble.

"I'll catch you later, Torri." Jeff said, jumping off the table after his brother.

"Hey, guys." Trish greeted, as the brothers returned to the table. "I was just starting to get into it." She kissed Matt on the cheek.

"Was that Stacey you were with?" Amy asked.

"Uh, no." Matt absently answered. The look Austin had given him -- was Austin going to hold a grudge against him? Austin had so much pull with the higher ups, he didn't need the Rattlesnake starting trouble for him. Or any other kind of shit for that matter.

"We'd better get our own private show later." Trish said.

Amy nodded in agreement. "Or we might be jealous."

Matt just smiled, not really listening.

Rob detected Matt's mood change. "Dude, what's up?"

"Austin's here." Jeff nodded in the Rattlesnake's direction.

Adam sat up to look over the crowd. "And so is Hunter and the rest of the meatheads."

They watched as Boniot, Raven, Justin Credible, Saturn, and Big Show entered: all of them hovering around Austin and The Game.

"Don't sweat it." Jay said. "He wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything here."

Rob looked around, unsure. "Well, Vince and Simba aren't here."

"Yeah but Steph is." Amy said. The billion-dollar princess was hanging on Hunter's arm, looking bored out of her mind.

"Please…" Trish tossed her long blond hair. "Nothing's going to happen, trust me." Everyone gave her a questioning look. "Come on guys, did we forget whose party this is?" She pointed to the Rock, who was mingling in the crowd.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, Rocky will beat his ass if he ruins the party."

Matt was growing tired of the topic. "Will you all please shut up about it. I'm not worried. I don't know why everyone puts up with his shit, anyway." He downed the rest of his drink and set the glass down hard.

"Oh, I don't know," Jay replied, "Maybe, cuz' he's one tough SOB."

Matt gave a cynical snort. "How impressive. If you ask me, he takes his gimmick a little too far. And that's all it is, a gimmick." He stood, feeling a little too buzzed, and started to walk off.

"Hey!" Jeff quickly grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, if you must know."

"Want me to go with you?"

Matt smiled dryly. "Thanks bro. As big as it is, I think I can hold my cock on my own."

Rob sat up. "Well incase you can't..." He started.

"...You'll be the first one I call." Matt finished.

"Really?"

"Uh...No."

"That's not what I meant, dick-head," Jeff started belatedly, "What I meant was... what were we talking about?"

Matt took the drink from Jeff's hand. "I think you were saying, you had enough." He handed the glass to Chris.

"No, that wasn't it." Jeff absently took his drink back, trying to think.

Matt shook his head, wondering what he was going to do with his brother then smiled at Chris. "He's all yours." He gave Chris a slap on the shoulder, before taking off.

"I'll be more than happy to keep him." Chris replied. Jeff looked over, giving him a drunken little grin. Chris couldn't help but laugh.

Matt discovered his search for the bathroom was no easy task. With the size of the suite, he had to weave in and out of the crowd and keep himself from weaving as well. But he finally managed to make it to his destination.

While washing his hands, he studied his red eyes in the mirror and decided he'd better stop now. Normally he didn't get hangovers, but why risk it? He lowered his head to splash some water on his face and rose back up to find Raven and Benoit standing on either side of him. With the loud music blasting, he didn't hear the door open.

Through the mirror, both men gave him a fake smile, while putting on the pretense of washing their hands. Matt gave back a cynical smile and grabbed a towel, casually drying off. 'The Sadist' and 'The Crippler' my ass, he thought. As far as he was concerned they were both weak-minded drones, willing to jump whenever the Rattlesnake snapped his fingers.

Tossing the towel, he turned to leave the room. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder and they smiled again, before turning a knowing smile at each other.

"Jack-asses" Matt muttered and walked out the door, but accidentally smacked into somebody. "Sorry..." Matt started, then stopped. He'd smacked into Stone Cold.

Shit, Matt cursed silently. The Rattlesnake stood and eyed him, not making a move to let him pass. Matt wasn't about to go back into the bathroom with Raven and Benoit, finally understanding the game they were playing. Austin would follow and he'd be trapped between the three of them. Instead Matt stood his ground, unsure about what else he should do and unsure about what Austin was going to do.

Austin smiled, slow and grinch-like, showing how much he enjoyed Matt's discomfort. He took a step forward and Matt to take an involuntary step back. The Rattlesnake snorted in amusement, like it was expected. Matt flushed, angry with himself for letting Austin think he was intimidated.

"Better watch where you're going kid." Austin chuckled. "You seem a little unsteady. Hate for you to have an accident. That would be, what... an unfortunate twist of fate?"

Matt remained silent, feeling his temperature rise at the Rattlesnake's mocking comment. Austin gestured to the door. "Maybe I can give you a hand back into this here bathroom?"

"I'm fine." Matt coolly replied.

"For now maybe," Austin moved closer, his voice dripping with venom. "But not for long."

Matt forced himself to hold Austin's gaze unwavering, although unsettled at the blatant threat. What the hell was _that_ suppose to mean? Austin chuckled again then suddenly stepped aside to let him pass. Matt narrowed his eyes. Never turn your back on a Rattlesnake. He'd heard the saying somewhere and knew it was probably good advice, but pride over-ruled when he saw his hesitation was only amusing Austin more.

Keeping his expression cool, Matt stepped passed without looking back, determine to show the Rattlesnake he wasn't intimidated... only to end up falling flat on his face.

It took his alcohol-clouded mind a few seconds to realize Austin had stuck his foot out and tripped him. So shocked at how unbelievably childish the action was that he didn't notice Jeff or the others, until they were there picking him up. Half the people nearby were laughing or applauding him.

"Damn Matt." Jeff said, pulling his brother off the floor. "And you lecture _me_ about drinking too much."

"Better practice what you preach." Adam said from his other side.

Matt shook them off. "I didn't fall." He looked back and saw that Austin slipped into the bathroom before anyone noticed. _Figures, everyone must think I'm falling down drunk._

Jeff snapped his fingers in his brother's face to get his attention. "So you were just tired and decided to have a seat, right?"

"Wait!" Chris elbowed Rob. "I think he's finally falling for you."

"Way to be subtle there, buddy." Jay slapped Matt's back. "Could you be anymore obvious?"

Rob regarded Matt with mock disappointment. "I think I liked it better when you were playing hard to get. This takes the fun out of everything."

"What the fuck ever." Matt muttered, now furious with himself. Austin had made him look like a complete fool. "I'm ready to get the hell out of here."

"Chill, Midnight." Rob held up his hands. "It was a joke."

"Maybe I'm not in the mood for any of your stupid fucking jokes." Matt snapped hotly. Didn't Rob realize other shit was going on besides him?

Everyone raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances.

Matt sighed regretfully. "Shit, I'm sorry, Rob. I didn't mean that. I… I guess I'm not feeling well or something."

"Hey Man, don't sweat it." Rob smiled and lightly punched Matt in the arm. Matt forced a return smile, now feeling like a complete ass-hole.

Jeff cleared his throat. "Well, we should go anyway. Or at least Chris and I should. He has to leave early in the morning for promo work."

Chris nodded. "Yeah I got an early flight. Godda leave at 4am." He looked at his watch. "Damn that's just a few hours." He looked from Matt to Jeff. "Why don't you go hang with Matt for the rest of the night."

Matt shook his head. "No, go spend time with Chris. I'm just going to bed."

Jeff studied his brother with his intense eyes. "You probably shouldn't be alone." He debated.

"Really, I'm not as bad as I look." Matt tried. Jeff still seemed dubious and Matt smiled. Jeff was far more drunk than he was, but if it made him feel any better… "You can come baby-sit me when Chris leaves, okay?"

"That works." Jeff turned to Chris. "Come on baby. Lets spend some...um... _quality_ time together." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Chris got the hint. "Thank goodness this is a long enough flight to sleep on; I have a feeling I'm going to be exhausted."

"You sure as hell are." Jeff pulled Chris close, laying a kiss on him.

Matt groaned. Seeing Austin was bad enough, but to have to see this? "Would you two _please_ get a damn room."

"If you insist." Jeff gave Matt a quick hug. "I'll see you later. Get some sleep and I mean it."

"Yes daddy." Matt said with a dry smile. And people thought _he_ was the protective one. After saying their good-byes to Chris and Jeff, they all headed back to the table.

"Come on Matt." Yawning, Adam grabbed his coat. "I'll walk you back to your room."

"I'll walk with you, too." Rob offered while stretching. "Man, It's been one long-ass day."

"That's for sure." Jay agreed. "Got your key card, Matt?" He held out his hand.

Matt started to protest, but changed his mind. He knew he'd never convince them he was okay and handed Jay the key card. "What happened to Amy and Trish?"

"Oh yeah, they said to tell you bye." Jay answered. "And you know where to find them if you want to come over."

While Matt considered the tempting thought, Adam shook his head in admiration. "Wow Matt, talk about the luckiest man alive."

"How so?"

"How so?" Adam was shocked he even had to ask. "You're the only man who gets to 'bump and grind' with Lita and Trish Stratis, _and_ at the same time!"

"Talk about living almost every man's fantasy." Rob added.

Matt dryly raised an eyebrow at Rob. "Oh really?" He knew Rob didn't just suddenly become straight.

"I said _almost_ every man."

Matt shook his head, but smiled. Should have known. "Guess I've never really thought about it." It was easy to forget how the world glamorized the two women as Superstar Divas. For him, the two girls were simply part of his best friends.

"Hello, McFly!" Jay gave the top of Matt's head a few knocks.

The guys went to say their goodnight's to the Rock, who graciously thanked them for coming. Matt glanced into the crowd and unexpectedly caught Austin's eye. He'd almost forgotten about him.

As the Rattlesnake smugly smiled, Matt became aware that tripping him was nothing more than an amusement. The guys were right when they said Austin wasn't stupid enough to try anything at the party. Whatever Austin had in store for him, he hadn't even begun yet. The Rattlesnake nodded slowly as if reading his mind. Matt just turned away.

Walking to his room, he was now glad his friends had insisted on accompanying him. They goofed off and carried on, not noticing Matt's silence, which was fine. He didn't have to pretend he was listening. Instead, he just followed along absently, unable to stop the sliver of dread that ran up his spine in a stone cold chill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Matt lay wide-awake on his bed after the party. Despite his fuzzy alcoholic state and how late, or early morning, it was he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Austin. What if Austin did something to jeopardize his career? Wresting was his life's dream, every since he was a child. The thought of never being able to do it again…

"Stop thinking." Matt told himself out loud. Sighing heavily, he forced his mind onto other subjects and Rob popped into his head.

He felt a twinge of guilt over the way he'd snapped at Rob earlier. Rob was cool as ever and brushed it off, probably figuring he had too much to drink. Whether he had or hadn't wasn't an excuse. He honestly tried to be a good person, but what kind of person treated their friends that way? The first chance he got, he'd have to properly apologize to Rob.

Matt climbed off the bed to retrieve his MP3 player; music usually helped him sleep.

However, he sighed when he saw it wasn't in his bag. Jeff must have borrowed it. He sat on the edge of the bed irritated, but wasn't about to go knocking on Jeff's door, knowing what was going on with him and Chris.

Maybe he'd left it in the rental car, but did he really want to go all the way out there just to see? Matt lay back on the bed, lacing his fingers over his stomach. After a moment of tapping his foot on the floor he got up, threw on some cloths and grabbed his coat. He'd never get any sleep without listening to something.

Walking through the main lobby, Matt glanced into the closed lounge and was surprised to see Rob and Jay sitting at a table playing cards. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. At least on the way back he could stop and apologize.

He stepped out into the frigid air and cursed as the shocking cold slapped him right in the face. 3am and it felt like 3 degrees below outside. Keeping his head low against the bitter wind, Matt carefully walked across the parking lot. It had sleeted earlier and now everything was coated in a slick sheet of ice. Why the hell did we park so far away, he mentally complained.

Approaching the car, he saw that it too was covered in a thin sheet of ice. "Figures." Matt sighed, and started to turn back towards the hotel then stopped himself. He had already dragged himself out of bed and into this miserable weather, might as well look for the damn MP3 player.

Unlocking the car with his remote, Matt pulled and pulled on the driver's handle. The door was frozen solid. He cursed the owner of the car that was parked on his passenger side. The car was parked so close, there was only a few inches of space, so he had no other option but to keep trying the driver's door.

Ignoring his numb fingers, Matt tried to chip away some of the ice, using his key like an ice pick. It did little good. He slammed his body against the door, trying to jar the ice loose and was startled to hear a voice behind him.

"Need a hand, Pal?"

Squinting in the dark, Matt saw a guy on a cell phone wonder over. "Thanks, but I'll get it. Door's froze that's all." He went back to his task.

"You sure?" The stranger disconnected his call and came up beside him to study the door. "I could get some water."

"I appreciate it but…YES!" Matt broke through the ice and opened the door. "Got it."

"Great." The stranger smiled. "Well, have a goodnight."

"You too and thanks for the offer."

The stranger walked away, while making another phone call.

Matt climbed in the car, closed the door to keep the wind out, and leaned over to the passenger side. As usual Jeff had left behind empty soda bottles, CD cases, magazines and who knows what else on the floorboard. While rummaging through the mess, he wasn't paying any attention to the car that pulled up beside him. It was only after he'd surprisingly found his MP3 player and started to exit the car did he notice how close the other car had parked. So close in fact, he could barley open the door an inch and was completely trapped.

"HEY YOU!" Matt yelled to the driver that just exited the car. "HEY BUDDY, BEEN PARKING CARS LONG?"

The man walked away as though he could hear him. Matt pressed the horn, but to his dismay it didn't make a sound. Matt slammed his fist on the horn, before twisting around in his seat to yell at the driver. Then he noticed another person. The ice on the rear window made it hard to see, but he could swear it was the same guy who'd been talking on the cell phone. Both men approached each other and seemed to hi-five.

"HEY!" Matt called out again, and this time they both turned, hearing him. But to his surprise, they waved good-bye then walked off.

_What the hell? _Matt watched dumbfounded, until they disappeared into the thick icy fog. He turned back around in his seat and thought for a few moments. What the hell was going on? Whatever was happening, he was going to get some answers from those two ass-holes. Matt put the key in the ignition and turned it, but nothing happened. The car wouldn't even turn over.

Furious, Matt hit the steering wheel again. There hadn't been a single problem with the rental car earlier. Dropped his forehead on the steering wheel, Matt sighed_. Perfect end to a perfect fucking night._

He should have known there was something odd about someone casually talking on a cell phone, in the middle of the night, in a freezing ice covered parking lot. It was all too convenient. Too deliberate. What other explanation was there, other than they'd meant to trap him in the car!

"Fucking idiot." Matt cursed himself.

But why? He didn't even know them. Then suddenly it hit him, and Matt raised his head, his mouth slightly dropping. "Austin." Somehow he just knew. Those guys must have been a couple of errand boys, trying to make a quick buck.

Right now that was the least of his concerns, he realized as he looked around the parking lot. Between the film of ice covering the window and the fog, he could barley see the hazy outline of lights that went around the multi-story hotel. He couldn't make out anything else. He remembered all the times he had preached to Jeff about forgetting his cell phone, yet didn't even think to bring his own. But who would have imagined anything like this happening?

Slumping down in the seat, Matt tried to think of a plan, but he could get his mind past the sub-zero temperature. There really wasn't any other choice but to wait and hope that by some chance, someone might come along.

About 45 minutes later, Matt was done waiting. The bitter cold was seeping into his bones to the point that it hurt and every breath he exhaled was like ice. He had to get out of here or he'd literally freeze to death. He did the only thing he could think of which was to climb into the back seat and position himself to kick out the rear window. Matt drew his knees to his check, gritted his teeth, and kicked the glass as hard as he could.

"SHIT!" Matt cried out, feeling as though he'd shattered every bone in his legs. The rear window stayed perfectly intact.

Laying across the backseat, Matt rubbed his lower legs, praying he didn't do any real damage. His legs were so frozen he couldn't tell. A moment later, he pulled his coat tighter around himself, unable to control his shivering. His whole body felt frost bitten.

Another moment later he yawned, thinking about how he'd always hated the cold weather, but never knew how much he hated it until now. He'd long ago sobered up, but there was still alcohol running in his veins. Considering that, the temperature, and the possibility that it was close to 4am: it was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

Chris should be leaving by now, Matt dimly reminded himself, so all he had to do was watch for him. Then suddenly jerked awake. He wasn't aware that he'd momentarily fallen asleep. He knew he should sit up to stay awake, and had every intention to, but his eyes closed against his will. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the strength to open them. Wasn't sleeping the whole point of this in the first place? He was too exhausted to think about the irony.

~*~

"Matt?"

"Matt?"

Matt groaned, annoyed at the sound of his brother's voice disturbing him. Just once, couldn't he sleep in? Wait…he was supposed to be staying awake for some reason. He was trapped in the car!

"Jeff." He tried to yell, but the sound came out scratchy and horse. "I'm trapped… I'm freezing..." He tried to lift himself up, but his arms wouldn't work properly.

"You're out Matt." Jeff placed a hand on his brother's back and gently pushed him back down.

Slowly, Matt's senses took-in his surroundings and he began to realize he was warm and laying on a bed. He felt weighed down by the mountain of blankets Jeff must have buried him under, but was too tired to move or say anything.

"Hey..." Jeff leaned over Matt, whispering in his ear. "Are you still with me, brother?"

Matt could hear the concern in Jeff's voice, and dreamily wondered what was wrong. It was _his_ job to worry. _His_ job to protect his baby brother, and let him know everything would be all right. He tried to say something as he hugged the pillow. Tried to hold on, but felt himself slipping...

Jeff sat up and sighed in relief. He couldn't understand what Matt had murmured, but knew he'd heard the words 'all right'. At least now, his brother seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Over the past hour, he'd rambled incoherently about freezing, no matter how many blankets Jeff put over him. Matt was still convinced he was trapped in the car and no one could tell him otherwise.

"Shouldn't he go to the hospital?" Jeff turned, asking his friends. "What if he has hypothermia?"

Adam, Jay, and Rob stood near-by and looked at each other, unsure. Finally Rob stepped forward and placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I think he's going to be okay. His color looks normal, he's breathing fine, and he was talking. Right now he just needs to sleep off the alcohol."

Jeff smiled gratefully. "Rob, if you hadn't found him..." He trailed off, not wanting to think about the alternate outcome. He'd heard enough reports on the news of people literally freezing to death in this kind of weather.

"I'm just thankful I did."

"Should I round up some more blankets?" Jay asked.

"I can get some coffee." Adam offered.

"Thank you, but I think he'll be cool, so to speak." Jeff said. "I think Rob's right. I forgot he had so much to drink." Jeff pulled the blankets up higher on Matt then regarded his tired friends. "You guys don't have to stick around. Not kicking you or anything, cuz' if you want to stay that's cool. But I know you're all exhausted. I know _I_ am."

"You sure. We'll hang out if you want?" Jay said.

Jeff smiled at them. "Thanks, I appreciate it, but I think everything will be fine. I'm going to stay with him."

"Call if you need anything." Adam said, heading for the door.

Jeff nodded thankfully and turned his attention back to his brother.

Jay and Rob followed Adam out the door. Halfway out, Rob hesitated and looked back at Matt who was sleeping peacefully with his brother by his side. There wasn't any need for him to stick around, but still...

Jeff watched Rob's reflection in the hotel window and could clearly see his concern. When it came to Matt, he knew Rob wasn't just playing around. He'd always been able to sense Rob truly had feelings for his brother and wondered just how deep those feelings went.

Turning to Rob, Jeff gestured to the couch. "There's plenty of blankets if you want to hang out."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

Rob smiled and closed the door. Grabbing an extra blanket and pillow from Jeff, he went over to the couch. As he put together his bed, he noticed Jeff was watching him. "What?"

Jeff shrugged. "Nothing. I was just thinking…you really dig my brother a lot, don't you." It was more a statement than a question.

Rob didn't seem to get Jeff's meaning. "He's a good friend. I'd hate to see anything happen to any of you."

"But more Matt than anyone, right?" Jeff knew Rob was evading the question, so might as well be blunt.

Rob opened his mouth, but couldn't think of a response. Jeff's look was a little too knowing, and Rob could feel his face start to warm and lowered his head. There was no point in trying to deny it now. He knew his blush was pretty much giving everything away.

"I'm sorry." Jeff said quickly. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I didn't mean anything negative about whatever feelings you may have for him."

Rob looked up, a little surprised, but maybe should have known better. Jeff wasn't the brainless punk others thought he was. His intense eyes held a silent intelligence that had a funny way of being able to read others. His true feelings for Matt were probably obvious from the start.

"He's something else." Rob finally replied. "A little hot-headed maybe, but… you know." He smiled, feeling a little weird talking about this to his own brother.

Jeff studied his brother while affectionately smoothing back his dark hair. "Hot-headed, hard-headed, big-headed…Matt's just all head."

Rob had to chuckle. "Whatever he is, I'm glad we can at least be friends." He lowered his eyes.

Jeff sat quietly, feeling a little sorry for Rob. He could guess, Rob secretly wished Matt would want to go beyond the friendship thing one day. But Rob wanted something that was out of reach. Maybe that's why he called Matt, Midnight. They were day and night with no possibility of ever being on the same plain together.

Not knowing what to say, Jeff just gave him a warm, tired smile. "Guess I'll get some sleep."

Rob returned his smile. "Me too. Night."

"Night." Jeff turned out the light and crawled over Matt and under the pile of blankets. He laid against Matt's back and wrapped his arms around him, sharing his body heat. When Matt began to pat his arm, he raised his head, concerned.

"It's all right, Jeff." Matt murmured. He was still asleep.

Jeff smiled, laying his head in Matt's hair. His brother was unbelievable. No matter what, Matt always thought of him first. Silently, he thanked God for not giving him the experience of life without his brother.

Rob smiled a bittersweet smile at the scene. Despite their constant bickering, they had a relationship like no other brothers he had ever known. It was loving, sharing, fiercely protective, and simply beautiful.

Matt was simply beautiful. Rob thought this without meaning to and quickly pushed the thought aside. What he'd told Jeff was the truth. He was grateful for Matt's friendship and would never do anything to mess up that trust.

Scooting down in the couch, Rob turned away and wondered why he'd wanted to stay. It was self-torture to look at Matt as he slept and be reminded, he was just his friend.

Sighing, Rob closed his eyes and invited his dreams to take over. It was only a temporary fix from his lonely reality, but at least within the darkness of the night... Matt could be more than just his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Matt slowly opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows at what he saw. He felt like he was in a crib, looking through a baby's point of view, as a bunch of heads looked down at him at the same time.

Jeff, Rob, Adam, Jay, Amy, and Trish surrounded the bed, silently watching him. "What? Do I have a massive amount of drool running out of my mouth or are you all just admiring my beauty?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Hate to break it to you brother, but you are no sleeping beauty."

"Well you don't exactly look like 'Mister Fine Ass America', yourself this morning." Matt grumbled while slowly sitting up.

Jeff opened his arms and dropped them to his sides. "What the hell do you expect after what you put me through last night?"

Matt frowned. What the hell was he talking about?

Amy crossed her arms. "What were you thinking, going out to the car like that?" She questioned, like a Mom scolding a child.

Matt looked at her then everyone else, who stood waiting for his answer. They all seemed irritated about something, mainly him. "I was just looking for my MP3 player."

Jeff shook his head. "I knew you had too much to drink. I knew I should have come back to the room with you."

"First of all, I'm not a child," Matt replied, "secondly, you act like this is _my_ fault."

"Who's fault is it? Did somebody drag you out to the car?" Jeff asked, his voice raising. "Shit Matt, you passed out in the backseat and nearly froze to death! You'd be dead right now if Rob hadn't found you."

"How the hell was I suppose to get out?" Matt rose his own voice. "I was fucking trapped."

"Calm down guys." Jay sat on the edge of the bed. "Matt, we're not blaming you. You had a little too much to drink and weren't thinking."

Matt raised an eyebrow at him, annoyed at Jay's patient tone. "No I didn't, I was fine."

"Then explain what happened." Jeff insisted.

"I just did! The cars had me trapped. I couldn't _get_ out."

"Cars?" Jeff looked at Rob, who shook his head, indicating he didn't know what Matt was talking about.

"Are you blind? There was a car park on both sides of me." Matt explained, exasperated. "They were so close, I couldn't even open a door."

"Then how did Rob get you out?" Jeff asked.

"Honestly Midnight, there were cars out there, but none of them were by you." Rob stated.

Of course not, Matt thought cynically_. How else would they make me look crazy_. Feeling a headache coming on, he brought a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Look, just shut-up and listen to me, okay?" He muttered, to no one in particular. "This is what happened…"

Fifteen minutes later, everyone sat in the room, stunned.

"I may have passed out, but it wasn't because I was drunk." Matt said at the finish of his story. "I was trying to wait for Chris."

"I'm sorry Matt." Chris said. "I decided not to drive to the airport since the streets were so slick, so I called a cab and waited in the lobby until it pulled up to the door. I was never out there to see you."

"And when Chris left, I went to your room." Jeff added. "Since you weren't there, I thought you'd spend the night with the girls. Shit, I should have checked, I'm such a fucking idiot."

"You couldn't have known, Jeff." Matt said. "No one could have, unless they were out there."

"Thankfully, Rob was." Jay added.

Matt looked at Rob. "Why would _you_ be out there?"

Rob gave an embarrassed shrug. "I felt kinda bad about pissing you off at the party. I saw you go outside and I waited for you to come back so I could apologize, but you never did. I started to get worried and went to look for you. That's when I found you in the car. Those other cars were already gone."

"You had nothing to apologize for," Matt assured, "but I'm so glad you felt the need."

Rob smiled. "Right place, right time, I guess."

Matt shivered, feeling a chill go up his spine.

"Are you still cold?" Jeff asked, instantly concerned. "Maybe your body temperature's still too low. Maybe you should still go to the hospital."

Matt shook his head. "Really, I feel fine, considering everything. It just kind of struck me…I really _could_ have died. Does he actually want me dead?" The thought was beyond unsettling.

Everyone sat in silence, not sure what to think or say. This was more than a little game of payback.

Jeff jumped off the bed, furious. "Whatever the case may be, I'm going to beat the living shit out of him."

"I'll hold his ass down." Rob offered. The next second, they were both storming towards the door.

"Hold up!" Matt yelled, stopping them. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing?"

"What do you think?" Jeff said. "Because of him, you almost died. He's not going to get away with it."

Rob doubled up his fist. "We'll show him the true meaning of 'stomping a mud hole'."

Matt shook his head. He knew Jeff didn't stop to consider things when he acted out emotionally, but Rob wasn't acting too bright himself. "Think about it--he's always surrounded by his clique."

"We have a clique of our own." Jeff pointed out.

Adam stood. "That's right."

Jay got up as well. "It's time they learned, they don't run shit around here."

"Well Vince _does_ run shit around here." Matt said. "How do you plan on explaining this rumble to him?"

"We'll tell him the truth." Trish answered.

"It's not that simple." Matt replied. "It's Austin's word against mine, and you know how much Vince favors him. There's no proof Austin did anything wrong. And everyone at the party thought I was dead drunk. Hell, even _you_ guys had the wrong impression so why would anyone else believe me?"

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Jeff asked. "Just forget it ever happened?"

"_We_ will do nothing." Matt said firmly. "_I_ will figure out something on my own. I don't want to get anyone involved."

"Sorry, but you know that doesn't work for me. If you're involved, I'm involved." Jeff's tone left no room for argument.

"I'm getting involved too." Rob stated. "Sorry dude, but I don't stand by and watch while someone's threatening one of my friends."

"Me neither, so you might as well count me in." Jay added.

Adam, Amy, and Trish raised their hands, indicating they were in too.

Matt started to protest, but got warning glances from every direction, daring him to try. Finally, all he could do was smile. He was truly blessed to have such people in his life. "Thank you. It means a lot."

"_You_ mean a lot, Midnight." Rob said. He caught Jeff's look out of the corner of his eye and quickly added: "To all of us."

"So again, what are we suppose to do?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing." Matt held up a hand, seeing Jeff's mouth fall open. "We'll go back to work and act like nothing happened. I'm not going to be intimidated by Austin. That's exactly what he wants. And let's face it, he's not as stupid as he looks. So far, everything he's done has made _me_ look stupid. Right now, I'm sure he thinks he got the better of me, so playing it cool will throw him. He won't know what to think."

Jeff shook his head, his brother never ceasing to amaze him. Matt's life was possibly in danger, not theirs. But as usual, Matt was the voice of reason. Austin may be smart, but he knew the Rattlesnake's intellect would never rival his brothers. Although he'd never tell Matt that.

~*~

The next day at the arena, they all went about their normal routine. As Matt predicted, Austin's crew seemed a little thrown off by their behavior.

While eating lunch in the catering area, X-Pac and Justin Credible walked past their table, looking both surprised and confused by their normal chatter.

The two men headed over to their own table, both glancing over their shoulders at the group. Jeff gave them a wave and when they quickly turned around, his wave became the bird.

Matt shook his head, but was smiling as his brother laughed. "Did you see their faces?" Jeff asked. "It's like you said, they don't know what to think? I mean, what are they expecting?"

Rob sat up in his chair. "They're expecting Midnight to be nervous or something and the rest of us overprotective." He looked at Matt for approval.

Jeff held back his comment. Did Rob think Matt was giving out gold stars?

Matt smiled at Rob, nodding his approval. "Exactly. And we won't give them the satisfaction." He looked over at their table. Austin's clique all sat together, minus the Rattlesnake. Occasionally, one would glance in their direction then quickly look away. Could they be anymore obvious?

Adam flashed his wide smile. "You so totally rock, Matt."

"I know." Matt said proudly. "I'm just cool like that."

Jeff rolled his eyes. The only thing worse than having an arrogant brother, was having a brother who had no idea he was actually arrogant.

Matt noticed the eye roll. "One day your eyes are going to get stuck like that." He stated casually, then took a bite of his salad. He knew how much it used to irritate Jeff when their Dad told him that.

Sure enough, Jeff gave him a withering look. "Probably so, because you seem to have that affect on me and I seem to be around you all the damn time."

Rob sighed wistfully. "Some people have all the luck."

"Luck wasn't the word I was thinking of." Jeff dryly replied.

"Jeff has enough luck with all that green streaking through that mop he calls hair." Matt commented.

Jeff raised his eyebrows. _He wants to talk about hair?_ "You know, sometimes I have to remember you're my brother and not my Chia Pet." He smiled smugly at the way Matt's mouth dropped.

Jay tapped his fork against his glass. "Boys please. You're disrupting my fine dinning."

"Blame Matt." Jeff muttered. "He's always a disruption."

Matt shook his head. "You're such a child. Why do you always feel the need to start shit?"

"What are you talking about? You started it dick-head so shut-up."

"Like I'm really gonna shut-up just because you tell me to."

"What if I gave you a doggy biscuit? It worked before." Jeff chuckled. "What bliss… you were quiet for hours."

Matt narrowed his dark eyes. "What if I shoved the biscuit up your ass? Nevermind…You'd probably find that blissful and ask for another."

This time, Jeff's mouth dropped, but before he got a chance to reply, Amy quickly butt in.

"Both of you SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She shook her head, exasperated. Once the brothers got started they could go on forever. "Damn, you both need a trip to the wood-shed."

Trish smiled. "Hey, I kinda like the thought of that."

Rob laughed. "I think I dig it, too. Does Midnight need some discipline?"

Matt smirked at him. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I think I could take a belt to that ass." Rob said, nodding confidently.

Jeff snorted. "Don't bother. It'd bounce off." Everyone at the table turned to look at him.

Matt shook his head, perplexed. "Okaaaay… What the hell does _that_ mean?"

Jeff opened his mouth then closed it. Everyone sat and waited while he fidgeted. He honestly had no idea what it meant. It just sounded good. Or so he thought. Finally he cleared his throat. "Figure it out if you're so smart." He quickly got up and left to get another drink.

Matt laughed with the others. "Way to play _that_ one off." He called out. Jeff walked on, pretending not to hear.

~*~

"Piece of shit." Jeff kicked the pop machine that stole his money. He searched his pockets, but didn't have enough change to try again, and the machine didn't take bills. He wasn't about to go ask his dick-head brother for change. He banged against the machine then jumped when a huge fist went flying past his head, ramming into it. Spinning around, he was face to chest with the Big Show.

Show smiled. "Hey Jeffro. How's it going?"

His smile was a little too sweet for Jeff's taste. "Just fine Paul, and you?" Remembering to act cool, he made his own voice drip with southern charm.

"I'm great." Show replied. "Then again, _I'm_ not the one in a match with Austin tonight." He said, pointedly.

Jeff just looked at the big joke, waiting. However, the idiot did nothing more than stand there and grin. "Is that suppose to mean something?" Jeff finally asked, no longer caring if he was rude.

Show just shrugged. "No, nothing at all. But good luck tonight."

What a moron, Jeff thought. The Big Show continued to smile and suddenly, Jeff began to feel a little unsettled by the smile. Good luck tonight? Match with Austin? He can't be serious. Without another word, Jeff turned and left for the corridor where the night's program card was posted.

"Hey Jeffro, you forgot something."

Jeff spun around and barely managed to catch the can of pop, flying right for his head. Laughing, the Big Show turned and walked away.

~*~

Rob had excused himself from the group and went to find an un-crowded area backstage to stretch. Once he found a spot, he positioned himself on the floor and spread out into a full split.

A minute later, Matt walked over. "Impressive as always. That must be handy in the bedroom. I godda have you teach Amy that."

"Just admit it, Midnight," Rob joked, "You really want me to teach you."

Matt gave him a dry smile. "You've managed to figure out my secret desire."

Chuckling, Rob climbed to his feet. "Hey, it's only fair, Man. You already know mine." He looked into Matt's midnight-colored eyes, not realizing his voice had lowered a bit. Matt really was a disruption, but not in the way Jeff had meant it. At times, Rob found him so distracting, he probably wouldn't notice the roof caving in unless Matt pointed it out.

Matt simply smiled. "Rob, in all seriousness, I wanted to thank you. You saved my life and I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Rob waved a hand. "There's no need. I'm just relieved I happen to find you."

"That's another thing..." Matt stuck his hands in his pockets, lowering his eyes. "You said you wanted to apologize to me? Well, _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to act like such an ass-hole. Austin had just… nevermind. There's no excuse for me to act like that. I'm really sorry, Man."

Rob could see how bad Matt truly felt. Was it wrong that he thought it looked cute? "Dude, don't sweat it." He punched Matt in the arm. "I know I probably get on your nerves every now and then."

"No Rob, you don't, and never have." Matt gave Rob a return punch. "You've always been cool to hang out with. I have a good time with you."

Rob had to smile. "I think you just have a good time being chased."

"Chased? Is that what you call it?"

"Call it whatever you like. You know you like the attention."

Matt laughed. "Really? When did you ever hear me say: Hey Rob, come and chase me."

Rob laughed with him. "I've never heard you say: Hey Rob, stop."

Matt cocked his head to the side. "Who knows, play your cards right and I might let you catch me."

It was only when Rob raised his eyebrows in surprise that Matt realized what he'd just said. He flushed, knowing how it must have sounded.

Rob felt his own face warming and wasn't sure how to respond. _He_ was the one usually making the forward comments, not the other way around. And he knew not to hope that Matt had actually meant it. "Well, just don't expect to be wined and dined after chasing you for so long. I'll be too tired." He tried to joke.

Matt forced a smile, feeling unusually awkward. Despite all the jokes, he had a feeling Rob really did have a thing for him. He could admit it was flattering, but he certainly didn't want to mislead Rob. He tried to think of a response, then was suddenly distracted by two individuals he noticed over Rob's shoulder.

Rob raised his eyebrows at the look of shock that came across Matt's face. Turning around, the only thing he saw was a couple of jobbers down the hallway, warming up for a dark match. He was startled when Matt suddenly grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him around a corner. "What's up, man?"

"It's them." Matt peeked around the corner.

"It's who?"

"The two guys from last night!" Matt quickly explained. "The ones who trapped me in the car."

"Are you sure?"

"Without a doubt." Matt shook his head. "I knew they were just a couple of jobbers, Austin rounded up. How stupid are these fools? Did they really think they wouldn't eventually run into me?"

"And now that they have, what happens?" Rob started hopping back and forth from one foot to the other, warming up. "Shall we go kick some ass?"

"I'd like nothing better. But we can't just go over there and start throwing punches. No one knows what's going on, we'd be suspended." Matt bit his lower lip, trying to think.

"Right." Rob halted his warm-up. "Like you said; how would we explain our actions to Vince."

Matt snapped his fingers. "That's it Rob!"

"What's it?"

"We _are_ going to explain to Vince."

Rob frowned. Matt was one puzzle piece after another, but that only made him more intriguing.

Matt started pacing the floor, like a lawyer giving a statement to the jury. "We'll explain to Vince that we want to get in a little practice before our match later. You know, loosen ourselves up. Who better to practice with than these new jobbers." He held out a hand, presenting the suspects. "They need to be broke-in anyway. And if we happen to get a little carried away...oops." Matt narrowed his eyes, smiling to himself.

Damn he's hot when he's scheming, Rob thought. "Brains and brawn: what more could a guy ask for?"

Matt smiled at him. "Are you down with it?"

"Dude, I'm so down."

"Then come on, Van Dammit, let's find Vince."

~*~

Not far from Vince's office, Jeff stood staring at the program card hanging on the wall. It must be a mistake. He was suppose to be scheduled in a singles match against Jay this evening, but Jay's name had been crossed out and replaced with Stone Cold Steve Austin. Why would they do that? He had no story-line angle with Austin so it didn't even make since. He'd never wrestled the man one on one before, nor did he ever want to.

Jeff had never considered himself nervous when it came to wrestling. His reputation was the king of extreme. There wasn't a risk or chance he didn't try to take, whether the outcome was good or bad. Considering his wrestling style, he knew he was blessed. Accidents will happen and wrestlers sustain real injuries or worse. During his career span he'd witnessed Darren "The Droz" Drozdov become quadriplegic and Owen Hart's death; both tragedies happening in the ring and during a live televised show. Because of the high risk of injury, the most important aspect of professional wrestling was trust. To literally put your body and life in another person's hands, and vis versa, there _had_ to be trust.

However, Jeff had very little trust when it came to the Texas Rattlesnake. Austin had no qualms when it came to using dirty tactics, whether it was using a foreign weapon or simply kicking his opponent in the groin when the referee was blind. What made matters worse, is that Austin simply didn't care. Win, lose, or be disqualified: Stone Cold did what he wanted.

When it came to wrestling someone his own size or bigger, those guys could usually hold their own against him. But Jeff wasn't a 300-pound heavy weight brawler.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that." Austin chuckled as he appeared out of no where and slithered over to Jeff's back. "Looks like we've got us a little match tonight, kid."

Jeff didn't turn around, but kept his senses alert to any sudden moves. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with it?"

"Now why would you think that?" Austin asked with feigned innocence. "Guess I'll go get warmed up. Don't want to pull a muscle or anything." He moved closer to Jeff. "You should do the same, kid. Be a shame if you were to end up seriously injured or something."

Jeff tensed, able to feel the Rattlesnake's poisonous breath on the back of his neck. The threat was clear. Austin's chuckled became sinister then he finally walked away. Jeff remained frozen in his spot, a feeling of dread sinking into his stomach.

"Oh by the way, kid..." Austin's voice was full of amusement. "It got a bit cold the other night. Hope your brother manage to stay warm."

Jeff's mouth dropped and he finally turned around, but Austin had already disappeared around a corner. Matt was right; the Rattlesnake was truly the one behind the car scenario! He didn't doubt his brother, but until now, it was all strong speculation.

"What are you doing just standing in the hall?" Matt asked as he walked over with Rob.

Jeff ran over to meet them. Matt would know what to do. He always knew.

Matt instantly sensed something was wrong. "What it's it?"

Jeff nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Go look at the card and see for yourself."

Matt exchanged glances with Rob. This couldn't be good. He walked over to the card, read it and frowned. What was he was supposed to be looking for? As usual everyone's matches were posted. He looked at Jeff, who was watching him expectantly. Apparently, he was supposed to catch something. He looked back and this time it jumped out with just a simple glance. Jeff Hardy vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin. "What the hell?"

"Why would they do that?" Rob asked, perplexed.

"Because he's Austin." Jeff answered, his voice pitched higher than normal. "They'll do whatever the fuck he wants. He didn't come right out and say it, but he's probably going to try and break my neck or something. What am I suppose to do Matt? What?"

Matt looked at his brother, all previous thoughts of revenge forgotten. Jeff watched him, anxiously waiting for an answer. Since they were kids, Jeff had always looked to him for answers. That's what he was supposed to do.

Bringing a hand to his temple, Matt closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know, Jeff. I really don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rob couldn't help but notice how antsy Matt seemed while they stood in the Guerilla position, prepared to head out for their dark match. "Getting a little wound up, Midnight?"

Matt smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we come out. I bet they shit their pants."

Rob just chuckled. He had to tip his hat to Matt- he was as foxy as they come with the cleverness to match. It wasn't hard for Matt to convince Vince to let them have the match. Superstars didn't participate in dark matches, which were basically try-outs for the green wrestlers hoping to get contracts, and entertainment for the audience until the real show began. So it'd be something exciting for the audience to talk about, and word of mouth was another way of generating ticket sales. Matt had made sure his two saboteurs' wouldn't find out who their opponents were by convincing Vince, it would be better to see how they reacted to the element of surprise. After all, being a professional wrestler meant you had to know how to deal with any unexpected situation.

Matt and Rob watched through the curtain as 'Cell guy' and his 'Driver' friend bounced around in the ring, excited to perform. Dark matches were not televised nor was there any commentary or entrance music, so it was up to Matt and Rob to just go.

Finally, they walked through the curtain and made their way down the ramp. With no music, it took the audience a moment to realize who they were, but when recognition hit, the crowd went wild with surprise. However, no one was more surprised than 'Cell guy' and 'Driver'.

Rob climbed in the ring and Matt followed, smiling at his saboteurs' shocked expressions. "You guys _do_ know you fucked up, right? Time to be educated."

A single camera was taping the match so a few superstars watched on monitors backstage. Jeff still wasn't too keen on the idea of facing Austin later, but maybe now it wouldn't be so bad.

Matt had decided his best bet was to ask for a no DQ match. At first Jeff was against it, for Austin would be able to freely and legally do whatever he wanted. Then Matt reminded him that Austin would probably have Hunter and maybe a few others at ringside and Jeff would be able to do the same. This way Jeff wouldn't have to face the Rattlesnake alone.

Instead of going to Vince, they went to his son Shane. Shane agreed, saying it was only fair that Jeff got to pick the match, since Austin used his pull with his father to have it granted.

Feeling more at ease, Jeff was able to enjoy his brother and Rob's match. Or more like the beat-down they were giving the jobbers. He raised his eyebrows when Matt's 'accidentally' closed fist knocked 'Cell guy' over the top rope with a Tyson-like blow. "Shit!" The guy probably just lost a few teeth.

"Damn!" Jay cringed, covering his own mouth, mentally feeling the force of Rob's martial arts kick in 'Driver's' face.

"Remind me not to piss Matt off." Adam watched Matt give 'cell guy' a hard Irish Whip. 'Cell guy' stumbled forward and Matt caught him, giving him an extremely brutal 'Twist of Fate'.

Amy gasped. "That could have broke his neck."

Trish snorted. "Talk about rookie hazing."

Jeff had to agree. His brother was tearing them apart. Rob too for that matter. He wondered if Matt even realized Rob probably wouldn't be out there, wasting his energy, for just anyone.

He didn't have much time to dwell on the thought when suddenly, someone snuck up from behind and covered his eyes with their hand. Not knowing what to think, Jeff elbowed his assailant hard in the ribs.

"Aha!"

The man drop and Jeff whipped around, ready to pounce then halted. "CHRIS!" He fell to his knees beside his fallen boyfriend while everyone rushed over. "Man, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you."

Jeff and Jay helped the crunched-up Chris to a sitting position. "That's why...they call it...a surprise." Chris managed to gasp out. Jeff hadn't held back; his elbow completely crushed the wind out of him.

Adam came over to help get Chris on his feet. "On second thought, remind me not to piss _any_ Hardy off."

Minutes later, Matt and Rob rejoined them in the back. "Did you see us lay the smack down?" Matt asked excitedly. Revenge really was sweet. "We tore them up!"

"Dude, we were brutal." Rob hi-fived Matt.

Amy and Trish each went to kiss Matt on the cheek. "You okay Baby?" Amy asked.

"I hope you didn't hurt them _too_ bad." Trish laughed.

"We were just introducing them to the company." Matt innocently explained.

"We welcomed them true R V D style." Rob said, arm jesters and all.

Matt shook his head, but was smiling. "Whatever, Man."

"What? You didn't see that killer Frog Slash?" Rob said. "Maybe if you were paying a little more attention to the match instead of gazing at me."

Matt snorted. _Could he be anymore full of himself_? "Did I say whatever? I meant what _the fuck_ ever."

They proceeded to argue and carry on, over who did what better, both determined to get the last word.

Arrogance at it's best, Jeff thought to himself. Talk about made for each other. "Hey!" He yelled, getting their attention. "Neither one of you can compete with my 'Swanton Bomb' so drop it."

Matt was about to comment then noticed Chris. "When did you get back?"

"A little while ago." Chris answered.

Noticing Chris was hunched down and holding his stomach, Matt gave his brother a questioning look.

"Don't ask." Jeff said, a little sheepishly.

"Don't have to." Matt dryly replied. Whatever it was, he was sure it was Jeff's fault.

Amy grabbed Trish's hand. "Come on Trish. We godda warm-up so I can properly whip your butt tonight."

Trish giggled. "Weren't we practicing that last night?"

Matt gave them both a quick kiss good-bye then turned to Rob. "By the way, thanks for partnering with me."

"Don't mention it." Rob said. "It was my pleasure."

Matt shook his head, amazed. "I treat you like shit and every since, all you've done is help me."

Rob shrugged. "I'll always be there for you, Man." Shit, he thought. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that. He must sound like a love-sick fool.

Matt regarded him a moment, then smiled. "Thank you. You're a really good friend."

Rob simply nodded. "You're welcome."

"So are we going to form some kind of plan for my match later or what?" Jeff interrupted.

Chris sat up. "I'm defiantly a part of it. I'll be ready to run out there if anything happens."

"Way to be macho." Jeff joked. Chris smiled and flexed an arm. Jeff grabbed it and pretended to gush over him, knowing how much it disgusted Matt.

Sure enough, Matt groaned at the nauseating display and looked at Rob. "Way to be sick." He imitated Jeff by grabbing Rob's arm.

Rob played along and flexed for Matt. "I'm the King of the world." He mimicked Chris. They busted out laughing, along with Adam and Jay.

Jeff glared at Matt. "Way to be a dick-head." He looked at Rob. "See? Didn't I tell you the other night, he was all head." What in the world did Rob see in his brother?

Matt looked from Jeff to Rob. "What's that suppose to mean?" Probably another one of Jeff's stupid jokes no one could ever get.

Rob shot Jeff a 'Thanks a lot look' and Jeff cringed. He hadn't meant to say that.

"I guess there's nothing any of us can do but stand by during your match." Rob said, quickly changing the subject. He was relieved to see Matt's attention return to his brother.

Jeff nodded. "Uh yeah. Thanks for having my back. All of you." He added to the rest of his friends.

"Not a prob." Adam said. "But now I must be off." He waved Jay over. "Come on. We've got to warm up too."

"Why do I need to warm up?" Jay asked, following Adam. "All I've got to do is carry your King of the Ring trophy."

Matt went over to Chris and slapped the side of his arm. "Anything interesting happen on your flight? Join the mile high club or something?" He joked, ignoring Jeff's glower.

"Forget me, how are you?" Chris regarded the older Hardy with concern. "I've heard some serious shits been going down."

Matt shrugged. "I'm fine. Just dealing with whatever comes along, I guess."

"I also heard about that thing with you and Rob." Chris continued.

"Thing? What thing? Who said we had a _thing_?"

Jeff stifled his laugh. "He's talking about when Rob found you in the car."

"Oh, that." Matt chuckled at his own silliness. _What else would Chris be talking about?_

"What else would I be talking about?" Chris asked, wondering if there was something else he'd missed?

"Nothing." Matt said casually. "Nothing at all." He suddenly became interested in picking a piece of lint off his shirt. Jeff studied his brother a moment then rolled his eyes.

Rob had to laugh. "Don't worry Midnight, I didn't start any rumors about you. That bathroom wall stuff wasn't my doing."

Matt gave him a dry look. "I'm sure you copied down the numbers anyway, right?"

Rob shrugged. "Well, my little black book _does_ have a chapter dedicated to you. I didn't know you had so many numbers."

Jeff laughed. "Quite the little whore, aren't you Brother."

Matt gave him a withering look. "Why don't you two go get _reacquainted_ or something."

Chris threw an arm around Jeff's shoulders. "Sounds like a plan to me. Wanna go get _reacquainted_." He smiled suggestively.

Jeff smiled back. "Don't I...I mean..." He cast a quick glance at Matt and Rob. "I mean, I might need help figuring out what to wear. Come on!"

Matt kept himself from snorting. His brother couldn't play anything off for shit. He shook his head, watching as the couple practically raced down the hall. At least they didn't start here.

He turned his attention to Rob. "So, how exactly do you plan on beating me tonight?"

Rob raised his eyebrows. "Shouldn't we talk about the match first?"

Matt cocked his head to the side. "I _was_ talking about the match." _Man, what's with everyone's pheromones today? _

Rob acted disappointed. "Oh. I thought you were being dirty or something." _Don't I wish_.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Dirty?" _You wished_.

Rob smiled knowingly at him. "Come on Midnight, Deep down, I'm sure you've got a little dirtiness in ya."

Matt snorted, brushing off the comment, but to his surprise felt his face start to heat up. Quickly, he turned his attention to the monitor before Rob could see. _Man, what's with me today? _

But Rob did see. Or did he? Lowering his head, Rob dismissed the hope. It was laughable to think Matt would ever blush over him. Still, when Matt had apologized earlier...

Rob sighed to himself not sure what to think or say. Why couldn't he just say something other than a joke? Why couldn't he just honestly tell Matt how he felt? He looked up at Matt, who seemed to be more interested in whatever was happening on the monitor. That was cool though. He liked to catch Matt in moments like this, as he had so often. Just to be able to admire him undetected...

Matt focused on the monitor without paying any attention to the dark match. He could feel the weight of Rob's stare as he had other times before. It didn't bother him or anything. After all he was used to being watched by millions of people. Normally he didn't think anything of it. Normally.

Yet for the first time, he found himself wondering what Rob thought when he looked at him. He liked Rob, but didn't want to give him the wrong idea. But how could Rob _not_ have the wrong idea, considering the way they were always joking around? Was he teasing him? Suddenly it occurred to him, they were the only two who joked the way they did. None of their other friends participated. He looked over at Rob, surprised he'd never realized it until now.

Rob quickly averted his eyes to the monitor, hoping Matt didn't notice he'd been staring. He shifted his feet uncomfortably. If Matt noticed, what was he thinking?

Matt held himself in check to keep from laughing. Rob was doing a poor job trying to hide his embarrassment. For some reason he found it funny.

Rob risked a glance at Matt and was surprised to see him smiling. Apparently he was amused about something. Damn what a beautiful smile.

Suddenly Matt lowered his eyes and lightly blushed. This time Rob saw it for sure and blinked, wondering what brought on such a reaction.

"Um…Thanks." Matt murmured so quietly, he could barley be heard.

"For what?" Rob asked puzzled.

Matt cleared his throat. "For, uh...for the, um...compliment."

"Compliment?" Rob thought for a second. Not that he _wouldn't_ compliment Matt, but what...?

Matt frowned, a little puzzled himself. He could have sworn Rob had said it. "My smile...you said it was...beautiful?"

Rob's eyes widened. Did he just say that out loud!

Matt watched as Rob's mouth seemed to drop open in slow motion. He never knew a person's face could turn so crimson. Rob made such a sight that he couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. Rob's added expression of confusion, only made him laugh harder. After a few seconds, Rob started to chuckle. A few more seconds, he was laughing just as hard.

A few stagehands walked by, giving them a weird look, obviously wondering what was going on. Matt finally had to wipe his eyes. "Man, people are going to think we're high."

"Nah..." Rob tried to calm himself. "If they ask, we'll say we saw Regal naked."

"Whoa!" Matt made a disgusted face. "I think I'd be puking instead of laughing." He shook the image out of his head and slapped Rob's arm. "Come on Van Dammit. Let's find JR." He smiled, forgetting about the awkwardness.

"After you." Rob gestured and followed him down the corridor.

~*~

With his hands behind his head, Chris relaxed on the couch and watched as Jeff started to strip off his cloths. "Damn Jeffrey, I hope you're not trying to entice me."

Jeff had his back to Chris and glanced over his shoulder. "Why would I want to do a thing like that?" Smiling he slowly bent over to remove his jeans, stepped out of them, then kicked them across the small dressing room. Next he peeled off his shirt and twirled it at his side, while he turned and slowly advanced on Chris.

"Like my new boxers?" Jeff straddled Chris's lap and tossed the shirt away.

Chris ran his hands over the soft satin, covering Jeff's backside. "I like. Gift from your man?"

"Yeah. You gadda man?" Jeff leaned over and ran his tongue up and down the area behind Chris's ear.

Chris sighed lazily while Jeff worked his spot. "As a matter of fact, I do. He's pretty damn extreme."

Jeff smiled against Chris's skin. "Oh yeah? Sounds hot."

Chris shrugged. "If you call a multicolored ass-clown hot, than yeah."

Jeff paused. Did I hear that right? He sat up and Chris started laughing, confirming he did. "You call that funny?" Jeff climbed off Chris's lap, anything but amused.

Chris fought to compose himself, seeing Jeff ready to pounce and attack. "Wait Baby!"

"Baby? I'll show your ass baby."

"I was kidding!" Chris held up his hands. "I was getting you back for elbowing the shit out of me."

Jeff thought for a second. "Oh Yeah. I forgot about that."

"Now come back here." Chris grabbed Jeff's arm.

"The moods totally gone, Man." Jeff turned away, pretending he was going to walk off, but Chris yanked him back onto the couch.

"I think I can get it back." Chris said.

"I don't know," Jeff shrugged, straddling Chris again. "I was about to do some pretty freaky shit too."

"Really?" Chris nipped at Jeff's bottom lip. "How freaky?"

"Nasty freaky." Jeff whispered into Chris mouth, before sliding his tongue inside.

"HEY!" Both men jump, at the sudden banging on the dressing room door. "ARE YOU ABOUT READY, HARDY?"

Jeff groaned and winced at the sound of Stephanie McMahon's screeching voice. "YEAH, IN A SEC." He jumped off Chris's lap and quickly grabbed his black cargo jeans. Chris also groaned, frustrated, and Jeff gave him an apologetic smile. "We'll finish later, I promise."

"Nasty freaky shit and all?"

"Nasty freaky shit and all." Buttoning his jeans, Jeff blew Chris a kiss in the air then went to rummage through his travel bag. "Damn." He muttered after moment. Throwing the bag on a table, he started digging in it furiously.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

Jeff sighed, irritated. "I wanted to wear that one black mesh shirt, but it's not here. Now I've got to wear this piece of crap." He held up a black mesh.

Chris watched bewildered as Jeff put it on. Jeff owned about fifty of those things and, honestly, he couldn't tell one from the other.

"Matt probably borrowed it." Jeff continued. Turning to the mirror, he set to work on his long multi-colored hair. "He can't seem to figure out how to return things."

Chris snorted in amusement. "Oh yeah, Matt is sooo irresponsible." He knew half the shirts in Jeff's bag were Matt's.

"That's for sure." Jeff agreed, completely missing the sarcasm.

Chris stretched out on the couch and watched Jeff smooth his hair back. "Speaking of Matt, what was up with him earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. He acted kinda funny when I mentioned him and Rob."

"Oh that." Jeff put on a ball cap and pulled his hair through the back. "He likes Rob. I guess he's trying to play it off or something."

"What?" Chris raised his eyebrows. "You mean _likes_ him, likes him? He's straight."

"He still likes him. But don't say anything. He doesn't know I know." Jeff chuckled. "Actually he doesn't even know himself."

Chris frowned. Jeff wasn't making any sense. "Then how do _you_ know?"

Jeff shrugged. "Call it brotherly tuition."

"You mean intuition."

"Whatever Man. Just trust me, I know these things and I know my brother."

"JEFF!" Steph yelled again. "ARE YOU READY?"

"Nails on a fucking chalk board." Jeff muttered as he went to the door and opened it for the billion dollar princess. "What's the rush? The match isn't for hours. I promise I won't be late."

"To late for that, you already are late!" Vince's daughter snapped. She turned to her assistant and pointed at Chris. "Please direct Mr. Irvine to his photo shoot." With that Steph took Jeff's arm and led him out of the room.

"What are you talking about, already late?" Jeff asked, confused, as she hurried him down the hall. "Sunday Night Heat is still taping."

"Yes, and you're the main event." She replied.

Jeff stopped in his tracks, causing Steph to halt and turn to him, none to pleased.

"You mean, I'm not wrestling Austin?" Did Matt find some way of getting him out of the match?

Irritated, Steph placed a hand on her hip. "Didn't you read the card change?"

Jeff gave her a blank look.

Steph sighed, exasperated. "You're still wrestling Austin. Since he'll be doing so many promos on Raw tonight, he requested a Sunday Night Heat match."

"Wait a minute… And you agreed!"

"Of course I agreed." She stated, like he was a moron. "A main event with Austin is just what we need to get the Heat ratings up. Now come on." She grabbed his arm again.

Steph went on ranting about the match, but Jeff was no longer listening. The plan was for everyone to meet up with him before his RAW match, not a Sunday Night Heat match. This was no good.

He felt himself start to sweat, whether it was from Steph practically sprinting him to the Gorilla position or the thought of facing Austin alone, he wasn't sure. All he knew was no one was around to help him nor did he have any idea where anyone was.

"Hold up, I have to get Chris."

"What for? You don't have time."

Jeff couldn't think of an excuse to give her. "I just have to get him."

Steph threw up her hands. "There is _no _time Jeff. Besides my assistant has him in the photo room by now and..." She was silenced at the sound of shattering glass echoing throughout the arena. Stone Cold's entrance music.

Jeff swallowed, looking up the stairs that led to the Gorilla position. The Rattlesnake must have entered from the other side.

"GO NOW!" Steph pushed him to the stairs and grabbed her radio. "Get ready to que Hardy's music." She frantically motioned Jeff on, clearly angered by his hesitation.

Jeff climbed the steps and took his place behind the thick curtain, not knowing what else to do. He didn't have time to think. Had it been any other opponent, they would have gotten together, strategize, and warmed up in the ring. But this was no ordinary opponent. As a matter of fact, Jeff didn't even know what the outcome of the match was supposed to be! Suddenly, the sound tech hit his music. Calm down, no big deal, just a match, Jeff told himself. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the curtain.

~*~

Matt and Rob exchanged confused looks. They sat at a table going over the final details of their match with JR, when they heard the Hardy boyz music start to play. The sound was muffed from their location, but unmistakable. Matt had heard Austin's music too, but figured the Rattlesnake was just doing an in-ring promo.

"What is it Son?" JR asked.

"Our music, why is it playing?"

"Your brother's having his match." The commissioner explained.

"Now?" Matt stood up. "But Sunday Night Heat's still taping. His match is scheduled for RAW."

"It's been changed." JR replied. "You and Rob will still be on RAW tonight."

Matt wasn't listening. Was anyone with Jeff? Quickly, he turned to leave.

"Now where do you think you're going?" JR halted him. "You and Rob have an important match and we're not finished with the details."

"Shit." Matt looked at Rob, who was also standing. "Will you stay here and finish up?"

"You shouldn't go by yourself." Rob said.

"Rob _please_. You know I have to. Just figure out the details, I don't care."

JR stood looking at them both. "Would somebody like to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Matt looked at Rob pleadingly, and Rob finally nodded.

"Thank you." Matt ran off, leaving Rob with a very disgruntled Jim Ross.

~*~

Jeff lay in the ring, momentarily disoriented from Austin's stone cold stunner. He could feel blood trickle down his face from the gash in his head that was slowly beginning to throb. By this point Austin could pin him, but didn't seem to be in a hurry as he stood on a ring post, antagonizing the audience. The match was still early and the Rattlesnake had a point to make.

Jeff wasn't the least bit prepared for this and he knew that had been Austin's intentions. When he'd walked through the curtain and started down the ramp, Austin waited in the ring, posed and confident. At first he'd been relieved to see it was just Austin, none of his henchmen were at ringside. Austin may out-weight him, but he was a mat wrestler only, while Jeff's specialty was high-flying aerial assaults.

He should have known better than to trust that was the case. Before he even made it to the ring, X-Pac had snuck up from behind with a flying drop-kick. He rolled the remaining feet down the ramp then Hunter appeared out of no-where and threw him in the ring to start the match.

During the first few minutes of the match Benoit and Justin Credible had joined Hunter and X-pac at ringside. The cliques' mission was to keep the high-flyer grounded at all costs and they accomplished just that. No matter what Jeff did, at least one of them was interfering, by tripping him up or giving him a cheap shot. A couple of times the referee said something, but technically there was nothing he could do. Being a no DQ match, he was simply there to count the pin. And Jeff's game went from little to no offence to complete defense.

Tired of the crowd, Austin advanced towards him again. Jeff got to his knees, but Austin kicked him back to the mat, simply for the hell of it, then grabbed his hair and pulled him up to his feet. Austin ran him to the edge of the ring and threw him through the ropes.

Jeff landed hard on his back and was given no time to recover. Hunter was on him in an instant, pulling him back up to drive him head-first into the steel ring steps. Now blood began to stream down his face.

"What's the matter punk?" Justin Credible kicked Jeff in the stomach as he started crawling away.

Jeff collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath and blinded by his own blood. His head was spinning and throbbing, making him nauseous; he guessed he had a concussion. The audiences' screaming and jeering thundered in his ears, making the pain in his head worse. All of a sudden, the audience reaction changed to excitement. Disoriented, he couldn't comprehend why, until he heard Matt calling his name.

"Matt!" Jeff pushed himself to his knees and reached out to the sound of Matt's voice. Matt grabbed his hand, pulling him close, and Jeff threw his arms around him, almost faint with relief. He knew his brother would come.

As Matt tried to help him stand, Jeff heard the audience change their reaction again, and knew something was about to happen. Then suddenly, Matt was gone and Jeff fell back to the floor.

Matt struggled in Chris Benoit's standing choke-hold, but the 'Crippler' had the hold locked tight. While Benoit held him from behind, Raven ran over to attack. Instinctively Matt jumped up and kicked Raven dead-on in the face with both feet, sending the man sprawling backwards onto the floor.

As soon as Matt's feet hit the floor, he bent forward, using his own momentum to flip Benoit over his back. The 'Crippler' landed next to Raven who was clutching his bloody and busted nose. Matt quickly turned to run back to Jeff and ended up running straight into Hunter's decapitating clothesline.

Jeff wiped the blood from his eyes in time to see Matt hit the floor, hard. Matt tried to get up, but Hunter, Benoit, Raven, and Justin Credible started kicking him from all directions.

Using the ring for support, Jeff climbed to his feet and slowly made his way toward Matt. He was so dizzy it was all he could do to walk a straight line, but he was determined to help his brother. For a few seconds he forgot about the Rattlesnake, caged in the ring, and that was all Austin needed. With a swift strike, Austin reached through the ropes and grabbed two fistfuls of Jeff's hair, dragging him back inside.

Matt saw this and tried to crawl to the ring, but the clique was over-powering and kept him at bay. Hunter jumped on his back and crushed him against the floor then grabbed his hair, pulling his head up. "This is what happens when you decide to play in the big leagues." The 'Cerebral Assassin' snarled.

Unable to move, Matt could only watch helplessly as the match went on. The Rattlesnake twisted Jeff's arm behind his back in a hammerlock while holding him in a chock-hold. Austin looked over at Matt, a sick demented smile spreading across his face. Then without warning, he gave Jeff's arm another twist. To the untrained eye, it didn't look damaging, but Matt knew it was wrong. Jeff cried out and, even over Jeff's cry, Matt could hear his bones snap as Austin brutally broke his arm.

Even the referee could see something had gone wrong and finally stepped in, yelling at Austin to brake the hold. Austin did and held up his hands while he backed away. Jeff fell to his knees, clutching his arm. He was able to feel his bones irrationally rub against each other, like a bag of loose sticks. The pain was tremendous then out of nowhere, something slammed into the back of his head and everything went black.

Matt struggled, but couldn't shake Hunter off his back. Couldn't stop the kicks and blows that were coming from every direction. He finally gave up and let his forehead fall to the concrete. "Please..." He choked out silently to the Rattlesnake. "...What do you want from me?"

He could hear the Rattlesnake shouting orders, but his voice was suddenly drown out by the audience erupting wildly. Hunter yelped and the next thing Matt knew the 'Cerebral Assassin' was knocked off his back and sent flying to the floor. Surprised and confused, Matt rolled over to find Rob standing above him and he understood. Rob quickly pulled him to his feet, before running over to Hunter and tackling him.

Chris, Edge, and Christian where there as well: each of them taking on a member of the clique. Now that the odds were even, Austin jumped out of the ring and took off through the audience. Matt climbed inside of the ring and pulled Jeff up against him.

"It's alright, Jeff." Matt tried to assure, incase Jeff could hear him. Austin's kick to the back of the head had knocked him out cold. Matt winced at the high-pitched sound of the referee whistle, blowing for re-enforcements. In seconds more referees appeared, trying to break up the wrestlers and stop the violent bar-like brawl going on around the ring.

Somehow through all the chaos the medics on stand-by managed to make it to the ring with a stretcher. Matt left with them, running long side his brother to the awaiting ambulance and climbed inside.

As the vehicle began to pull out of the parking garage, Matt could see through the window Vince, a few wrestlers, and backstage crew people watching them leave. Then he froze. Hidden halfway behind a large crate was Austin, mockingly waving good-bye.

Matt felt his blood boil as the sirens began to blare. No matter what it took, Austin was going to pay for this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Here." Jeff handed a marker to Matt. "You have the honor of being the first one to sign."

Matt sat on the edge of Jeff's hospital bed and smiled disheartedly. He took the marker and hesitated, not sure if he wanted to sign the neon green cast. A cast Jeff wouldn't have if it hadn't been for him. He should have known Austin would have planned something like this. He should have prepared for the possibility. But he didn't and as a result, his brother had paid the price.

"Stop thinking about it, Matt." Jeff ordered, sensing what was going through Matt's head.

Matt sighed. "Jeff, I..."

"Stop!" Jeff held up a hand. "Stop apologizing, stop with the 'what ifs', and the 'should haves', just stop. None of this is your fault."

Matt looked down at the marker in his hand, wishing he could believe it. Wishing he could rip Austin's heart out. He couldn't believe it when Chris had called, informing them, Austin was suspended for two weeks. After what he did, a two-week suspension was all he got! Vince said the whole match had gotten way out of hand and Austin was being disciplined for not informing anyone that the other wrestlers would be part of the show. However, Vince had no reason to believe Austin had intentionally broke Jeff's arm; Austin had just been too careless.

"You're doing it again." Jeff warned.

Matt looked up, giving him a real smile. "Can't help it, Man. Not everyone's like you. Some of us can't help but use our brains."

Jeff held up his cast. "I'd be careful if I were you. I have no problem, using this as a weapon."

"You'd need a weapon." Matt took his arm and began signing it.

Jeff was relieved to see his brother lighten up a bit. It could have been a lot worse than a broken arm and concussion, but there was no telling Matt that. Whatever Austin did to him, Matt seemed to feel it more. And it was bad enough, Matt had his own injuries; even if he pretended he didn't.

"Can I get you anything?" Matt asked. "Are you comfortable?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "For the last time, No and Yes. Damn Matt, we're _wrestlers_. This isn't my first trip to the hospital or anything. Trust me, I'm fine. I've felt ten-times worse after ladder matches."

"This is hardly a comparison." Matt said. "At least you went into those willingly and knew the risks. You didn't with this. And I couldn't make it out there quick enough…"

"But you _did_ make it out there." Jeff said. "What do you think would have happened if you'd never shown up? Instead of a broken arm, I'd have a broken neck. _Unintentional _of course."

Matt slowly nodded, wondering the same. Jeff regarded him a moment then impulsively sat up and hugged him. "Thank you for always being there, Brother; and I know you'll always try to be."

Matt hugged him back. "I will."

Jeff pulled back, raising his eyebrows. "Whoa, is that a little emotion I'm seeing?"

"Whatever." Matt cleared his throat. "You're obviously more concussed than they thought."

Jeff laughed. Matt had never been comfortable when it came to showing his emotions. He'd just assume let people think he didn't have any, but Jeff knew better. "Admit it, Man. You're a big-ass sap."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll let you think that."

"Speaking of feeling better..." The brothers turned to see, Chris and Rob enter the room, "When I talked to Matt earlier, he said you had to stay overnight?" Chris walked over to the bed and kissed Jeff's forehead.

"The usual precaution due the concussion, but..." Jeff noticed Chris had an arm behind his back. "Are you hiding something?"

"Not really. Just wanted to give you a little something." Chris handed Jeff a long stemmed rose. "I know you're not into roses, but I couldn't resist."

"Wow." Jeff turned the rose around in his hand, staring at it in awe. It was dyed blue with little streaks of purple and green. A perfect match to his current hair color. "This is the coolest thing I've ever seen. Thank you."

Chris smiled. "Happy anniversary."

Jeff gasped. "Shit! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot."

"That's okay. With the match and all, you understandably had other things on your mind."

"Speaking of match..." Matt turned to Rob. "I'm sorry about leaving you hanging like that."

"It all worked out." Rob assured. "Luckily, Chris was able to take over and now he's the number one contender."

"They just threw me in your spot." Chris explained. "That match was the least of my concerns."

Matt didn't care, especially since he wasn't going to win anyway. "Wait, I thought _you_ were suppose to be the number one contender?" He asked Rob.

Rob shrugged. "I was but since they've been trying to give Chris a main event shove, they gave it to him."

Jeff smiled at Chris. "Cool. My man the number one contender for...what was it again?"

"The first undisputed champion or whatever they decide to call." Chris glanced at Rob. "If it means anything, I highly doubt they'll let me win it. I'm sure it will go to The Rock or… even Austin."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Matt muttered, angrily. "He can almost literally get away with murder."

"You can say that again." Rob agreed. "Despite everything that happened, you know Vince wasn't too upset. Sunday Night Heat's never had a main event like that. I overheard him talking about how the ratings were going to soar through the roof."

There was a knock on the door and a nurse poked her head in the room. "Excuse me for interrupting, but Mr. Irvine, your um, _thing_ is here."

"Oh right, my _thing_." Chris smiled at Jeff. "I'll be right back. Hey Rob, would you mind giving me a hand with my _thing_?"

"I'm afraid to ask what you mean by that." Rob said, following Chris out the door.

Jeff shook his head, amused. "Man, he sucks at being subtle. So my brother... What is this _thing_ that I know is for me."

"Not every _thing_ is about you." Matt replied.

Jeff cocked his head to the side, indicating he knew better. Matt just shrugged. He knew what Chris's surprise was but wasn't going to spoil it. "Sorry."

"Fine." Jeff muttered, then sighed. "Man, I can't believe I forgot. I'll make it up to him though."

"It's so weird to think you've been with Chris a year." Matt mused. "Before him, two-weeks with the same person would have been a milestone.

Jeff smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did get around a little, huh?"

"A little?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "I'd say you were, what's the word I'm thinking of? Man-whore?"

Jeff twirled his rose in his hand, his expression far away. "Partying and sex, sex and partying. Man, those days were dream-like crazy. _I_ can't even believe I used to be like that."

"What if you weren't with Chris? Think you would have settled down any?" Matt asked. He never really cared for Jeff's wild lifestyle back then. But the thought of a relationship was so confining, or condemning. He wasn't sure which.

"Honestly, I had fun or I wouldn't have done it so much; and maybe I'd still be doing it." Jeff was silent for a few seconds while he studied his rose. "Believe it or not, I think I like this a hell of a lot better. Actually, I _know_ I like this better."

Matt regarded him thoughtfully. Jeff was settled down, yet he was anything but miserable. This past year, he'd been happier than Matt had ever seen him. "I'm glad you found someone like him."

"And I wasn't even looking. It's funny how that kind of thing sneaks up on you, huh Matt?" Jeff said pointedly.

Matt looked at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know…" Jeff gave him a knowing smile. "Maybe you can be into somebody without even realizing it. And when you realize you are, you'll figure out there's nothing wrong with it. Especially if the feeling's mutual, trust me."

Matt blinked. Where was this coming from? Before he had a chance to ask, Rob opened the door, carrying a bucket of wine and two glasses. He held the door open for Chris who rolled in a cart with a covered dish, candles, and a vase of blue roses.

Jeff's mouth dropped in surprise. Chris rolled the cart to the side of the bed and took out a book of matches, lighting the candles. "I don't care where we are, Hawaii or the hospital, any place with you is beautiful, and you're beautiful." Chris blew out the match.

Jeff shook his head in amazement at a loss for words. How did he end up being with a guy like this?

Matt moved from the bed and had to admit, _he_ was even impressed. Usually, hearing something like that would make him want to gag. But to see Jeff's expression and how in love he truly was…

Rob nudged his side. "Maybe we should take off." He whispered. The couple seemed to forget their very existence.

Matt nodded and followed him to the door. "It's getting a little too sappy in here, anyway." Although when he cast one last glance over his shoulder, he couldn't help but smile. Shaking his head, he left the room.

The ride back to the motel was uneventful and Matt had to fight to stay awake. His poor brother: broken arm, swollen face, bandaged head, concussion... Jeff may have felt worse from the ladder matches, but Matt couldn't remember him looking worse. Despite how he looked, Chris still told him he was beautiful and meant it.

What would it be like to have someone like that, Matt wondered dreamily. Someone that tells you you're beautiful no matter how shitty you look.

"Midnight?"

Matt opened his eyes and saw they were already at the motel. He started to sit up, then stopped, sucking in his breath as a sharp pain shot through his ribs.

Rob noticed Matt's pained expression as he held open the passenger door. "I knew it, your ribs are bruised, aren't they?"

"What makes you say that?" Matt twisted around in the seat, trying to get his legs out without ripping his ribcage apart.

"I kinda suspected, considering you took one hell of a beating tonight. And the fact that it took you five minutes to get in the car, and now I'm not sure if you can get out."

Matt sighed, wishing he hadn't fallen asleep. The morning after a fresh injury was usually the worst and this felt no different. "Maybe they're bruised a little."

Shaking his head, Rob took Matt's arm, helping him stand. "Why didn't you get checked out while we were at the hospital."

"Because they needed to focus on Jeff."

"There's more than one doctor."

"You know there's nothing they can do about bruised ribs. I'll be fine in a week or so. All I need is ice." Matt grimaced. "And maybe some extra strength morphine. Fuck, when Jeff hugged me at the hospital earlier, I thought I was going to die."

"You put up a good front." Rob said. "And let's stay away from the morphine and get your ass in bed instead."

"Is my stuff in the trunk?"

"Taken care of, Man. I hope you don't mind, but while I was checking in, I checked in a room for you too. Here's the key. You're bags are already in it."

Matt took the key from Rob, surprised. "You didn't have to do that. You should have woke me."

"Considering your rib's, you'd better be happy I did."

Matt couldn't argue, although now that he was upright, it took an edge off the pain. Hopefully Rob didn't get him an upstairs room. "Thank you."

"No problem. You looked like you could use the extra Z's anyway." Rob said, leading Matt to his room. "By the way, you do know you drool don't you?"

Matt snorted. "That must have looked cute."

Rob chuckled as they approached the room. "Don't worry Midnight. You could look shitty and still be cute." He joked.

Matt halted at the door and looked at him. What did he just say?

"What?" Rob asked.

Matt lowered his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing. Guess, I'm really tired."

Rob nodded understandingly and unlocked the door, pushing it open for Matt. "Like I said, I suspected your ribs were bruised so I got a bucket of ice and there's some extra strength Tylenol are on the table."

"Really, you didn't have to do all this."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Rob smiled. "You'd do the same for me."

"I would." Matt returned his smile. "Thank you, Rob. For everything."

Rob nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. Get some rest." He carefully gave Matt a light punch in the arm, before heading off to his room.

Matt remained in the doorway, watching him walk away. "Goodnight." He whispered after a moment.

Entering the room, he locked the door and slowly kicked off his shoes. He wasn't even going to attempt getting undressed. Making himself an icepack with a wet hand towel, Matt lay back on the bed and placed it over the left side of his ribcage. He really _did_ take a beating earlier. Now that he thought about it, it seemed impossible to think that it was just tonight. He'd forgotten about his earlier match against the jobbers. This had to be the longest day he'd ever lived, not to mention the day before. Between Austin, the party, the car, the jobbers, Jeff's match…

Thank God for Rob. Not only did he save his life, but teamed with him against the jobbers, then later helped with Jeff. Rob had been the only good thing out of these last few miserable days. The guy was definitely one of a kind. True, he was a little cocky, but he was also laid-back, cool, funny and smart. Chewing his lower lip, Matt stared at the ceiling, contemplating Rob, until he eventually fell asleep.

~*~

A week and a half went by smoothly with no incidents. With Austin temporarily gone, everyone was at ease and Matt was happy with the illusion that, temporarily, everything was back to normal. His ribs had healed, so he was able to wrestling again. Jeff and Amy were both going to accompany him to ringside, and Rob was going to be his tag-team partner tonight.

Rob was on cloud nine, being able to travel with Matt during this time. Having the same group of friends, they'd always hung out, but had never hung out so much. It felt like one long party.

He was in an especially good mood that afternoon when they finished the in-ring workout with their opponents for later: Adam and Jay. That night, when the match would be performed for millions, Adam and Jay would become Edge and Christian. All the guys were happy to work together and mainly just goofed off and joked around during the workout.

Afterwards, Rob walked with Matt back to the dressing room. The arenas usually had one big locker-room for the men and one for the women. There were never enough dressing rooms, which were automatically given to the likes of The Rock, Undertaker, or Austin. Whatever was left over was first come first serve. Matt was usually able to get a dressing room for him, Jeff, and Chris to share; and now the guys invited Rob to share with them.

"That was a pretty good moonsault you did out there." Rob complimented, when they entered the room.

"Thanks." Matt tossed-off as though it were no big deal.

Rob just chuckled. For Matt the dangerous maneuver really wasn't a big deal. _He_ on the other hand, didn't care to do the stunt.

Compared to the average man, Matt was definitely more in shape, but compared to many of the other wrestlers, him and his brother were lightweights. However being lightweights gave them an advantage over the others as far as agility went.

The Hardy Boy's dare devil stunts and amazing acrobatics had always left the fans in awe. Amy, known to the fans as Lita, complimented the brothers perfectly, able to perform the same stunts, and together the Hardy Boyz & Lita were known as Team Extreme -- One of the most popular acts in the business.

Rob took-in Matt's unorthodox ring attire which, like Jeff's, was black cargo jeans and a skin-tight shirt. Jeff took it a little further with his trademark hair coloring and piercings. With their long hair and punk-ass looks, they were anything _but_ Disney's wholesome version of a Hardy boy. However, they were the top sex symbols of the business.

No arguments there, Rob thought to himself. "Where's Jeff and Chris?"

"I don't know, but if they're not here in five minutes we're leaving without them." Matt answered. They were all going to grab a quick meal before the event started.

"Dude, you can be harsh." Rob scolded.

"Hey, I'm starving to death while they're off doing; whatever it is they do." Matt started searching through a fruit basket, given to him by a fan. He picked out a banana and glanced over when Rob suddenly started to chuckle. "What?"

Rob raised his eyebrows and nodded to the banana in Matt's hand. "What do you plan on doing with _that_ thing?"

Matt cocked his head to the side. "What the hell do you think I'm going to do with it?"

Rob held up his hands and backed away. "I don't know Man, but whatever you do, keep it clean."

"You're hilarious." Matt cynically replied. Tossing the banana aside, he completely caught Rob off guard by lunging at him and pulling his head into a headlock. "See what happens when your mind's in the gutter Van Dammit."

Rob recovered quickly and maneuvered out of the headlock to twist Matt's arm behind his back. He then forced Matt's chest to the wall, pinning him with the hammerlock. "No, tell me what happens."

Matt pushed back from the wall, trying to get out of the hold.

"What's the matter Hardy boy?" Rob laughed, triumphantly. Then he realized Matt was trying to get his legs up to walk up the wall and possibly back-flip over him. He quickly pushed Matt back to the wall. "Sorry Midnight, but this is me you're up against. You're not going anywhere."

"Please." Matt snorted. "I'm tired. If I didn't have to practically do all the work out there." He tried to push back again, but Rob out-muscled him.

"Fine." Matt muttered frustrated. The last thing he needed was to break his own arm.

Rob smiled smugly and rested his chin on Matt's shoulder. "Admit it Hardy Boy. You're no match for RVD."

Matt felt goose bumps rise on the back of his neck at the feel of Rob's breath, warm and moist as it touched his skin. He looked over his shoulder at Rob, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I'm more of a match than you think." He spoke quietly.

Rob raised his head and fell silent. What was that suppose to mean? Matt slowly blinked and Rob couldn't help but admire the thick sooty lashes surrounding his beautiful eyes; dark as Midnight. He let out a low sigh and Matt felt an unexpected chill go up his spine at the sound.

Rob felt Matt's light shudder and became accurately aware of his nearness. Aware of the warmth and feel of the lean muscled body he had pinned and released his hold.

Matt turned and leaned against the wall, holding Rob's gaze. There was something about the way Rob was staring at him. What, he didn't know, but felt his face start to warm and lowered his eyes in self-consciousness. A feeling he wasn't used to and definitely didn't like.

Rob watched mesmerized as Matt's rare modesty stained his cheeks then moved down to color his lips, and suddenly Matt was beautiful. Something he'd always known and tried not to think about, but at this moment it was so painfully obvious. Not even aware of his own actions, Rob took a step closer, almost sealing the gap.

Matt raised his eyes and his heartbeat quickened as Rob's head tilted towards his. He felt himself breathing more heavily than warranted and, startled at his own reactions, caught his breath in his throat.

Rob jumped back instantly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mid…uh, Matt." His ran his hands nervously through his hair. _What the hell am I doing?_

Matt swallowed, his pulse and mind racing over what almost took place. Was he actually going to stand there and let Rob... Breathing in deeply, Matt forced himself to get a grip. "It's okay." He knew the comment sounded lame, but at the moment it was the best he could do.

Rob lowered his head, afraid to see the expression on Matt's face. "Matt I…I..." He faltered. What kind of explanation could he possibly give?

Matt waited then took a step toward him. "You what?" He asked quietly.

Rob stepped back, keeping his head down and closing his mouth on whatever excuse he was going to make. There was no way he could justify his actions. Please don't let this mess things up, he pleaded silently.

"You what, Rob?" Matt persisted, impatiently. For some reason, he needed to know what Rob was trying to say.

"Hey guys." Jeff entered the room.

Rob sighed gratefully at the intrusion. Matt sighed, irritated. Jeff picks _now_ to actually be on time? Without a word, Matt went over to flop down on the small couch. He stared out the window, avoiding them both.

Rob watched regretfully.

Jeff frowned at them both. "Thanks for the warm welcome." He said sarcastically.

"Hey man..." Rob turned to him, forcing a smile. "Um, you about ready?"

Jeff looked from him to Matt, who was overly interested in whatever was going on outside. He obviously interrupted something, but couldn't figure out what. Rob's expression seemed to be pleading, not to ask. "Yeah...Well kind of. Vince wanted to talk with Chris. Said it might be about 15-mins."

Rob shifted his feet uncomfortably. He could feel Jeff's intense eyes trying to read him. "That's cool, gives me time to shower so I'll see you guys in a bit." He quickly left the room.

"Might help if he took a change of cloths." Jeff commented.

Matt wasn't listening, but was relived to hear Rob leave. Now if only Jeff would get out. He needed to be alone to think. One minute, him and Rob were horsing around and the next minute… It was obviously what Rob was going to do. It was also obvious that he didn't try to stop Rob from doing it; Rob had stopped himself. Matt chewed his lower lip. Why didn't he try to stop Rob? Why did he just stand there, waiting for it to happen?

"Matt?" Jeff sat down beside him. "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"What makes you think anything's going on?"

"Maybe the fact that I said your name three times and you're just now hearing me. Not to mention you and Rob are acting like…I don't even know what."

Matt shrugged. "Nothing's going on."

"I've only known you all my life, don't you think I can tell by now when something's up?"

Matt looked away and sighed. He couldn't fool Jeff anymore than Jeff could fool him. The main disadvantage to being around your sibling, practically 24-7.

"Matt?"

Matt looked at Jeff, seeing his frown of concern. "Don't worry. I just have a lot on my mind that's all. It's nothing bad." Nothing bad? Matt pondered why he wouldn't consider the situation bad. The whole thing was just so strange, he didn't know how to feel about it.

"Okay. Well, if you want to talk or whatever, you know where to find me." Jeff waited a moment, but apparently Matt had nothing more to say. He wasn't surprised. Matt just wasn't one to sit around and talk about feelings. Jeff stood to leave.

"How about when we get back to the motel tonight?" Matt said. "Unless you and Chris are doing something."

Jeff regarded him a little surprised. Something really was weighting heavy on Matt's mind. "I always got time for you, Brother."

~*~

Chris's meeting was longer then expected so they ended up eating whatever was catered. Rob didn't complain. Sitting at a large table with all their friends was a lot easier than sitting in a restaurant. Jeff would be sitting next to Chris, meaning he'd have to be by Matt. Right now it was difficult enough just to look at him, let alone sit by him.

Luckily, their match turned out to be one of the evening's best. The crowd responded enthusiastically to all the action and everything went as planned. Matt and Rob tagged with no problems, much to Matt's relief. With all the awkwardness going on throughout the day, he was worried their performance would suffer.

Lita distracted the referee long enough for Jeff to 'cheap shot' Christian with his cast. Rob quickly got the pin and hurried out of the ring. As much as Matt wanted to follow, he was dedicated to the fans and remained for the traditional Team Extreme end of match poising.

Afterward Matt flew through the curtain and searched the backstage area, but Rob was no where to be found. After a while, he returned to the dressing room to find only Jeff and Chris, packing their gear. "Have you seen Rob?"

Jeff shook his head. "We were just wondering what happened to you guys."

Chris zipped up his bag. "You two aren't even ready yet."

Matt noticed Rob's gear was indeed still unpacked. At least he hadn't left yet. "Why don't you guys go ahead." Matt said, heading out the door. "We'll catch up later."

After walking up and down the arena halls for who knows how long, Matt finally gave up and headed back. He didn't know why it seemed so important to talk to Rob. He didn't even have anything to say. But maybe Rob had something to say to him.

Matt entered the empty dressing room and saw Rob's stuff was now gone. Great. Jeff and Chris had their own rental and he was supposed to be riding with Rob. Sighing, Matt gathered up his gear. He knew Rob was trying to avoid him. Irritated at the thought, he quickly shoved his things in the bag and headed out to catch a cab.

Slowly walking down the hall, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, yet wondered why he even cared. Why the hell was he dwelling on it so much? So deep in his thoughts, he never noticed the door open when he passed by it. Or sense the presence up behind him until it was too late. Startled, Matt dropped his bag when a strong arm grabbed him from behind. At the same time a hand clamped tightly over his mouth.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your little trap shut, got it?" Austin hissed in his ear.

Austin dragged him into the maintenance closet, kicked the door shut, and shoved him to the other side of the small room. Matt caught himself on the wall and quickly whipped around. So caught off guard, by the unexpected appearance, he could only stare at the Rattlesnake in surprise.

"What's the matter boy?" Austin mused from the middle of the room.

Matt realized how hard he was breathing and forced himself to calm down. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come pay you a little visit. What can I say, I missed cha." Austin smiled his sick, twisted smile.

Matt narrowed his eyes at the smile. The same smile Austin had on his face when he broke Jeff's arm. This time it was the Rattlesnake's turn to be surprised as Matt stormed up to him and punched him square in the face. Austin fell backward, completely unprepared for the sudden twist.

Matt kicked him in the side, causing him to roll over. "That's for my brother!" He jumped on Austin's back, wrapping an arm around the Rattlesnake's neck. Austin choked and gasped, trying to get some air. "Don't have much to say now do you, you little bitch!" Matt used all his weight for leverage, wanting to choke the life out of Rattlesnake.

But Austin was strong. Even with Matt's added weight, he managed to get to his feet and slam Matt backwards into the concrete wall. Matt fell to the floor, the wind completely knocked out of him. The back of his head had bounced off the concrete and he clutched it as a blinding sharp pain shot through his skull.

Austin jumped on Matt, straddling his stomach and pinning his wrist above his head. "Thought you were cute, did cha? " He leaned over, leering in Matt's face. "You thought you were smart, huh?"

Matt momentarily couldn't respond, unable to properly regain his breath with Austin's weight on top of him. He tried to free his arms, but the throbbing in his head and lack of air made him weak. He closed his eyes, gasping out his words. "Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to make you hate me so much?"

Austin snorted. "Hate you? Hell, I don't hate cha kid." Matt opened his eyes, detecting something strange in the bigger man's tone. Austin gave him a slow dark smile. "I don't hate cha at all..."

Suddenly, the Rattlesnake had his lips pressed down over Matt's, kissing him so viciously, Matt felt his own teeth cutting the inside of his lip. Tasting his own blood brought him out of his shock and he jerked his head away. Austin grabbed his hair, holding him still while his other hand trailed down the front of Matt's jeans.

"STOP!" Matt tried to yell, breaking free of Austin's mouth.

Within seconds, the Rattlesnake had worked Matt's legs apart and dropped all his weight on top of him. Matt tried to kick over, but the soles of his ring boots slipped on the floor. Unable to draw another breath he was suffocating and punched the Rattlesnake, but couldn't put any real force behind it.

Outraged, Austin sat up and slapped him so hard his neck popped. Stunned, Matt couldn't bring his hands up fast enough to stop the even harder backhand.

Austin stood and Matt rolled on his stomach, laying his forehead on his arm. His heavy breathing against the floor stirred up dust, choking him and stinging his eyes. He sensed the Rattlesnake moving away. A second later the room went dark. Austin was gone.

Matt lay on the floor, until he fully regained his breath and the dizziness passed. He finally sat up and remained in the dark for several minutes, trying to comprehend what had just happened. But his mind was too numb. Using the bottom of his shirt, he wiped the dirt off his face then attempted to smooth back his hair. Other then the ache in his head and hot burning face, he really wasn't hurt.

Rob picked up the bag and glanced over, hearing a door open. Figuring Matt had left with Jeff and Chris, he was surprised to see him step out of the room. "I um… I saw your bag and thought you may have forgot it or something." He awkwardly explained.

Matt walked over, blinking in the harshness of the light. Rob frowned, seeing his dirty appearance. "What the hell happened to you?"

Matt took his bag from Rob and slung it over his shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"But...what happened?" Rob knew he didn't end up like this from the match.

Matt sighed, tiredly. "Please. I just want to get out of here."

Rob was bewildered, but nodded. "Okay. Lets go."

Matt silently walked with him to the car.

~*~

Rob watched as Matt stood with his arms crossed, staring out the motel window. The same way he had stared out the car window on the ride over. It took some convincing, but after Matt had cleaned up, changed, and had a few beers Rob finally got him to tell what had happened.

Now he wished he'd never heard. To think the whole time he was avoiding Matt, something like _this_ was happening to him. Rob stood in the middle of the room, not sure what to do or say. What could he possibly do or say?

Long minutes of silence passed, before Rob cleared his throat. "You want me to stick around?"

Matt lowered his eyes, but didn't turn around. "No. I'm cool."

Rob looked at him, helplessly. Matt was good at keeping his cool, but Rob could hardly believe he really was. He couldn't even imagine how he'd feel, being in Matt's place.

Matt looked over his shoulder at him. "Really." He smiled faintly. "I'm just going to bed."

"Alright." Rob remained dubious. "But if you need anything..."

"...I'll call. Thanks for the ride." Matt downed his beer and set the empty bottle on the table with the rest, before turning back to his window.

Not knowing what else to do, Rob opened the door and stepped halfway out. He cast one last glance at Matt, who remained impassive. He wanted to respect Matt's wishes, but after what happened how could he just leave him? Making up his mind, he re-entered the room. He wasn't there earlier, but he was going to be there now.

Upon hearing the door close, Matt finally gave up the pretence and let his head fall into his hands. "Stop" He ordered himself, trying to choke back the tears. "I'm fucking stronger than this." But to his frustration the tears came anyway. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and was shocked to see Rob standing beside him.

Quickly, Matt turned his head away. "I thought you'd left." He practically yelled, hastily wiping his face.

"Midnight, I want to help you." Rob tried.

"Help me what?" Matt snapped, angry that Rob had seen the whole thing. "I don't need anybody's help with anything, so just go!" He pointed to the door.

Acting out of impulse, Rob grabbed Matt's arm and jerked him close. Catching Matt as he stumbled, Rob quickly wrapped his arms around him. "Come on Midnight." He spoke into Matt's ear. "I know you're strong, but you don't always have to be."

Matt started to push Rob away, but halted when Rob tightened his arms around him. Suddenly, he was tired of being strong. Tired of everything. Austin's surprise attack had drained almost everything out of him. And despite how strange it felt to have someone comforting him, he didn't push Rob away.

Rob held him, feeling Matt's body tremble, yet he didn't make a sound. "It's okay Midnight." Rob whispered. What he wouldn't give to take it all away. Anything to make things better.

Matt exhaled a long sigh as Rob's hands stroked up and down his back in a smooth steady rhythm. Rob's hands felt so fucking good. Strong and warm, much like the man himself. Matt closed his eyes, noticing the scent of Rob's cologne. It was intoxicating his senses. So much so that for a moment, he'd almost forgotten what had happened. And that's exactly what he wanted--to forget everything. He pushed Rob back just enough to look into his eyes and could see Rob wanted to take everything away. Suddenly, he wanted Rob to take it all away...

Next thing he knew, he was brushing his lips over Rob's, so lightly he barley touched him. He could sense Rob's surprise, but it was no match for his own. He _wanted_ Rob to kiss him. He brought a hand to Rob's face, realizing deep down he had wanted Rob to kiss earlier in the dressing room, but he hadn't. Now he did.

Rob pulled Matt closer, taking his lips. Matt opened up for him, inviting him to take more and he did, unable to believe this was happening. His body burned with a desire he'd never felt for anyone else as Matt reciprocated to him. Without another thought, he pulled them to their knees and lowered Matt to the floor. He kissed Matt harder while moving his hands over the younger man's body, barely able to contain himself. Not even his wildest dreams could compare to the reality of simply being able to touch him.

Matt felt almost overwhelmed by Rob's desire or maybe it was his own. He arched his neck as Rob began to kiss and suck on his sensitive skin. Rob had the most incredible mouth. He could have never imagined wanting Rob to do these things to him, but he did. He held Rob's head in place, silently asking for more and gasped when Rob gave it to him. He could feel himself loosing whatever control he had left in him, and suddenly it made him nervous.

Rob not only heard, but felt the vibration of Matt's moan while kissing his smooth neck. He hooked a hand behind Matt's knee, bringing it up to his side, then ran his hand down the back of Matt's firm muscled leg. He could feel Matt responding to him, wanting him, then suddenly tensing up the more he touched him. Something wasn't right.

"Wait!" Quickly, Rob pushed himself off Matt, before he reached the point of no return.

Matt sat up, confused. "What's wrong?" He asked breathlessly.

Rob sat back on his knees and focused on calming his own breathing and getting his emotions in check. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I won't do this." He was startled when Matt suddenly jumped to his feet, his dark eyes blazing.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T WANT ME WHEN I KNOW THAT YOU DO!" Matt yelled, his fury fueled by his humiliation. Here he was practically throwing himself at Rob and now Rob didn't want him?

Rob stood and went to him. "You don't want this…."

This time Matt pushed him away. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I WANT. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND." Hearing his voice crack, he quickly turned.

Confusion, humiliation, anger and pain threatened to over-take his mind. His head hurt so badly that he couldn't seem to get a grip on his turbulent feelings. Bringing his fingers to his temples, Matt shut his eyes against the fresh tears.

Rob wanted nothing more than to go over and wrap his arms around him, but felt like his heart would break if Matt were to push him away again. And he knew Matt would.

Finally Matt gained control and took a deep shuddering breath_. How could I be so fucking stupid?_ Steeling himself, he crossed his arms and turned back to Rob, keeping his gaze and tone, cold and steady. "You can leave."

Rob sighed, wishing he could take it all back. "Midnight, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen… I wasn't thinking. I _do_ want you; you have no idea. I've wanted you since the day I met you, but not like this." He gestured to the dirty motel floor. "And after everything that's happened tonight…?"

Matt's only reply was silence. His expression remained unchanged.

Rob walked up to him, hesitantly. "You're so vulnerable right now, I'm not going to take advantage of the situation…"

"Don't flatter yourself!" Matt finally snapped. "I'm not some weak little child. I know what I'm doing."

Rob nodded, feeling his heart drop. Whatever chance he'd had to be with Matt was now gone. "Midnight, please…" He tried once more, "I know you've never done anything like this before, but do you really think you're ready? I don't want you to do something you'll regret, because… because I can't stand the thought of you regretting me."

Matt looked away, but couldn't ignore the sincerity he heard in Rob's voice. He'd been told enough times to know he was hardheaded and knew Rob was right. He hadn't thought about the unfamiliar territory he was going to cross. He wasn't ready for it. Not just yet. Sighing heavily, he felt every last bit of energy and emotion flow from him. He looked back at Rob, not knowing why he'd felt so angry and hurt. For some reason, he knew Rob would never intentionally hurt him.

"Will you still… hang around?" He asked quietly. Although he wouldn't blame Rob if he wanted to leave. Never in his life had he ever acted so recklessly and foolish. Now he had the gull to ask Rob to stay? He was pathetic.

Without answering, Rob went over to the bed and started pulling down the covers. Matt watched dully from the foot. He didn't need Rob to tuck him in before leaving, but was too exhausted to say anything. Once the bed was ready, Rob kicked off his shoes and laid back on it. He shifted until comfortable then held his arms open for Matt.

Matt regarded him, wondering if he was serious. He pondered for a moment then slowly stepped out of his shoes and climbed on the bed. Crawling up beside Rob, he hesitated once more, looking down at him. Rob smiled. It was just a simple smile, but he actually felt comforted. He held Rob's eyes another second then laid down against him, resting his head on Rob's chest.

Rob pulled up the covers and embraced him. He released the rubber band from Matt's hair and stroked the silky softness of his midnight curls. If he were to die tomorrow at least he would have known what it was like to finally hold him.

Matt lay silent while Rob's fingers combed his hair. He didn't know what to think of the moment and was too tired to care. Rob's touch was nothing but soothing and he could feel his whole body start to shut down. Closing his eyes, it wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep, completely lulled by the rhythm of Rob's heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Matt stirred to the sound of the shower cutting off. Turning away from the noise Jeff was making, he pulled up the covers and hugged the pillow. Even though the pillow was soft, the side of his face ached against it and he drowsily wondered why. Then he remembered he was probably bruised due to the Rattlesnake hitting him.

Matt opened his eyes and sat up. Austin had attacked him! He stared at nothing for a few minutes, recalling the whole ordeal then angrily clinched his fist. Once again Austin had got the better of him. The element of surprise had completely caught him off guard. How had he not seen it coming? He should have been prepared for the unexpected.

Sighing, Matt leaned against the headboard. There was no point in kidding himself. Never in a million years would he have seen this coming. And he certainly couldn't have prepared for whatever it was Austin was trying to do.

Still, he couldn't help but feel frustrated over his lack of self-control. He must have looked like a complete basket case last night, and for Rob to have seen him like that… Rob?

Matt looked at the closed bathroom door, suddenly remembering the rest of the night. Rob was in there not Jeff. They'd actually slept in the same bed together and they'd almost done more than that!

As if on cue, Rob opened the door and stepped out. He glanced in Matt's direction and stopped, seeing him awake. "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Matt quietly answered.

"Good." Rob came over and sat on the end of the bed, but couldn't think of anything else to say. He'd never seen this side of Matt before and had no idea what to expect this morning.

_And now the awkwardness begins_, Matt thought, unable to think of anything to say either. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing back his stray curls, and looked around the bed for his rubber band.

Rob cleared his throat. "I um…I accidentally broke it when I..." Rob gestured to Matt's head and trailed off.

"Oh." Matt lowered his eyes to the carpet. The same area him and Rob had... Matt shook the image out of his head. "I'm going to shower." Throwing off the covers, he climbed out of bed and looked down at himself. He was still wearing his cloths from the previous night. Between that and rolling around on the floor, it was no wonder he felt filthy.

Rob watched as Matt gathered his shower items, and tried to think of something halfway intelligent to say. "Do you want me to call your brother and Chris?"

What for, Matt started to ask, then stopped. They'd find out sooner or later. Might as well be now while they had some privacy. "I guess." However, he wasn't in a big hurry to tell the story. "If they get here before I'm out, feel free to fill them in. About what happened at the arena that is, not what happened… I mean…"

"Sure." Rob nodded, understanding. "Take your time."

"Thanks." Matt headed towards the bathroom.

"Don't mention it." Rob quietly lowered his head.

Matt halted at the bathroom door and looked back at Rob. He hadn't meant it the way it came out. It was just… he didn't know what the hell it was. But right now, he didn't want to mention it. He needed time to think first.

Rob looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. I won't be long." Matt quickly retreated into the bathroom.

Rob sighed. He had a feeling things would never be the same. They had been on a perfect level of friendship and despite his true feelings, he hadn't wanted to jeopardize that. Yet he'd slipped up in the locker-room yesterday afternoon, almost kissing Matt. And last night it was actually _Matt_ who'd initiated it. He couldn't begin to guess what it meant other than Matt was anything _but_ himself. And it had taken every ounce of Rob's self-control not to give into him.

Rob closed his eyes, vividly remembering the feel of Matt lying against him. Remembering the feel of stroking his midnight hair, even long after he was asleep. What he wouldn't give to be able to comfort him again. _Enough_, Rob firmly told himself. Grabbing the phone, he called Jeff and Chris's room.

~*~

Matt stood under the hot steaming spray of the shower, letting the water clear his clouded mind. Finally he felt more like himself, more in control. Which was more than he could say for last night's humiliating scene. What the hell could have possibly come over him? Rob could have easily taken advantage of the situation, but refused_. At least one of us has some integrity_, Matt thought, relieved. He honestly wasn't sure if he would have regretted it. And Rob told him he couldn't stand the thought of being regretted. Rob told him more than that._ How could I have been so blind_?

He knew Rob was into him, but never realized how much or for how long. Rob had wanted him since the day they met? Other than joking around, Rob had never tried to act on it. That is until yesterday in the locker room.

They'd become so close over the past few weeks, Matt couldn't deny that maybe Rob had made him a little curious. He wasn't sure how or why, but lately he'd noticed Rob had some sort of appeal about him. An attractiveness. Did he actually consider Rob attractive?

Chewing his lower lip, Matt turned to let the spray hit his back, willing his tense muscles to relax. He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of Rob stroking his back. His strong hands had felt so good...

Matt quickly shut off the shower and stepped out. Now wasn't the time to think about it. Grabbing a towel, he went to the mirror and wiped away the fog. "Shit." He muttered, examining his refection. How was he going to explain this?

Austin's backhand had left one side of his face lightly bruised. He even had a bruise on his neck. He studied his neck, unable to remember what Austin had done, everything had happened so fast. Then it dawned on him; Austin didn't do that, Rob did!

Shocked, Matt touched his neck, tracing the trail Rob's lips had left behind. He could feel his face slowly heat up and wasn't sure if it was from the steamy hot bathroom or from the memory of Rob's mouth against his skin...

"What the hells wrong with you?" Matt turned away from the mirror. Right now there were more pressing matters to deal with.

~*~

Jeff paced the floor, impatiently waiting for Matt to come out of the bathroom. Rob had told them what happened and he was outraged. More than anything, he was worried for his brother. How could something like this have happened? How was Matt dealing with it?

"You're not speeding things up any." Chris said, waiting at the table.

"I know." Jeff muttered, but continued to pace.

Rob leaned against the wall, arms folded. "He's been in there a while. He shouldn't be much longer."

Jeff nodded, deciding he'd give Matt a few more minutes before kicking the door in, but finally it opened. "About time." Jeff rushed over, his mouth dropping when he saw his brother's face.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Matt quickly assured, knowing his brother was probably about to flip out.

"Tell me how this isn't bad?" Jeff said. "He tried to rape you!"

"_Please_." Matt walked past him and sat on the bed. "He wasn't trying to rape me."

"Then what the hell do you call it?"

Matt shrugged and smoothed his wet hair down along the side of his neck, in attempt to hide the other bruise.

"Whatever the fuck it is, it's gone too far." Jeff said, "You've got to report this."

"There's no one to report it to." Matt said. "Who'd believe me anyway? This is to never leave this room, understand?" He fixed them all with a hard look. "Ever!"

"Then what are you going to do?" Jeff demanded.

"I don't know yet, but one things for sure, I'm not going to hide from him." Matt said. "He's not going to have that kind of control over me. I'll take care of it."

"How are you going to take care of it?" Jeff persisted. "Are we suppose to act like nothing happened, just like we did when you were left to freeze to death in the car? Is he going to get away with this too? What the hell else are you going to let him get away with?"

"I said I would handle it Jeff!" Matt snapped. "So get off my fucking back!"

Jeff opened his mouth to speak then thought better of it. Angering Matt any further would get them nowhere. He looked at Rob and Chris, who both stayed silent. They looked like he felt: helpless and frustrated. Sighing, Jeff sat on the bed beside Matt. "I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know what to think about any of this. It's fucking worrying the shit out of me."

Matt softened at his brother's somber tone and noticed Jeff was absently rubbing his cast. "Look, I know you're worried, but I don't want you to be. All he was trying to do was pull some kind of scare tactic, that's all. I haven't had time to think about what I'm going to do yet, but I _will_ take care of it. Okay?"

Jeff slowly nodded. "I wish you would have called me last night. I would have stayed with you. I'm so sorry for leaving you at the arena, we should have all left together—"

"Don't." Matt stopped him, sensing Jeff's guilt. "I wasn't alone. I rode back with Rob and he stayed with me."

Jeff looked from him to Rob. "All night?"

Matt cringed, realizing what he'd said. "Uh, yeah. I'll admit, I was a little freaked-out at first so I asked him to." He glanced at Rob. A little freaked-out was an understatement.

Rob nodded. "Yeah. We just hung out." He gave Matt a small hesitant smile.

Matt returned the small smile, before lowering his eyes. After everything he'd done and said, Rob had still stayed with him. To make matters worse, he'd acted like an ungrateful ass-hole this morning, yet Rob was still here. How the hell could Rob feel anything for him?

Jeff regarded them both carefully. Something was different, but he would delve into that later. "So what happens now?"

Matt thought for a few seconds then stood to grab a towel from the counter. He started drying his dripping hair, careful not to draw any attention to his neck. "Let's get ready to go. The next arena's only a few hours away, we can make it before noon and get a good dressing room." He hated having to share one large locker room and the arenas only had a handful of dressing rooms. It was first come first serve.

Jeff stood as well. "I guess we'll meet you back here as soon as we get our stuff. While you were in the shower we discussed turning in the cars and renting a Bronco or something big enough we can all share. Is that cool with you?"

"Fine." Matt knew he'd better at least give into that.

"Good." Jeff was relieved. "I'd better warn you, I'm going to be up your ass all day."

"How's that different from any other day?" Matt asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jeff responded by flipping Matt off then walked out the door with Chris, leaving him and Rob alone.

Rob remained against the wall, absently kicking the carpet with the heel of his foot. Matt watched him for a second then tossed his towel aside and grabbed his bag. "Guess I'll start packing."

Rob nodded. "Yeah, I'd better go get my stuff too."

Matt blinked and looked over to the corner of the room. Rob followed his look and saw his bags sitting on the floor. "Oh right. Guess I never did make it to my room." He chuckled.

"No, I guess you didn't." Matt noticed how nervous Rob's chuckle sounded. For some reason, he was glad. At least it wasn't just him feeling awkward.

"Well, I guess I'm ready." Rob looked around the room, not knowing what to do with himself.

Matt sighed. He was going to go crazy if they continued acting this way. "You know what? This whole weirdness thing… lets get over it. I mean come on, we're both mature, grown adults, right?"

Rob seemed a little surprised and relieved at the same time. "Yeah… yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Matt smiled, again trying to lighten things up.

"In that case, you care if I hang out until its time to go?"

Matt raised an eyebrow_. We just technically slept together and you're going to ask if you can hang out?_ He shrugged. "I don't care."

Rob sat at the table and picked up a magazine. When it was clear nothing else was going to be said, Matt turned away, put his bag on the bed and started packing his cloths.

After a few minutes of silence, Rob cleared his throat. "You know, Midnight, you have a strange way of playing hard to get."

Matt ceased his actions, his mouth dropping at the comment. Did he really just say that? He looked over his shoulder and saw Rob was flipping through the magazine. He also noticed Rob was trying not to smile.

Not sure what to think, Matt turned back around and absently resumed his task. After another minute, he smiled to himself. "Maybe you just have a strange way of playing chase."

~*~

"Another day, another arena." Jeff stated dramatically, upon entering the dressing room. "Each one more exciting than the last." He added sarcastically. Why did every arena have to look the same?

Matt threw his bags on the table. "Would you rather be farming? I wouldn't complain if I were you."

Jeff groaned. _Please not the speech again_. "I know how fortunate I am, okay. Forgive me for not being as obsessed as you." He fell on the couch. "I don't even remember the last time we were home."

"We were home last week."

"One day. Whoop de do."

Matt shook his head. He would never understand how Jeff could sometimes see professional wrestling as a chore. Some people would give anything to be in his position.

After they'd settled in, Chris had to leave for another meeting with Vince, and Rob decided to go with him. Rob wasn't able to get out the door until he fully assured Matt, nothing would be said about Austin's surprise attack. He needed to talk to Vince about a different matter.

An hour later, Matt sat on the couch, surfing through TV channels. Jeff was curled up on the other end with his head on his arm, catching up on sleep. Good thing, Matt thought. His brother was getting on his last nerve. Jeff was true to his word and stayed right up his ass, following him to the bathroom, vending machine, wherever.

Now that Jeff was asleep, he could take off without being trailed. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything to do. They arrived at the arena early and only a few other wrestlers were around, but not anyone he really hung out with.

Matt flipped through the channels a second time. The only thing worth watching was Sanford and Son and he'd seen that particular episode several times. He finally turned off the TV, sat back and sighed. So much for trying to keep his mind off things. Particularly Rob.

Despite what they said about putting all weirdness aside, it was still weird. On the drive over, they both sat in the backseat, but barely said a word to each other. Rob wouldn't even look in his direction and Matt got the impression Rob was trying to avoid him again. Not that he could blame the guy. Still, he kind of wished Rob wouldn't.

Matt looked at his brother, debated for a few seconds, then stretched out a leg and kicked him. "Jeff, you asleep?"

"Yes."

Sighing again, Matt turned on the couch to gaze out the window behind it. Seemed to be a habit he was developing as of late.

Jeff opened an eye and saw Matt seemed to be lost in thought while chewing his bottom lip. Something his brother did when he was seriously contemplating something. Then Jeff remembered Matt was actually going to talk to him about something last night. Raising up a little, Jeff rested his head on his hand. "But since we're alone, want to tell me what's up?"

Matt looked over. "Nothings up. I was just thinking."

"That's obvious. You've been thinking since yesterday. Must be pretty deep shit."

"Not really. I was kind of wondering about some things."

"Like what?"

Matt unconsciously began chewing his lip again. Suddenly, he felt like such an adolescent. But this was a rare moment where it was just him and Jeff. When would he have another opportunity to ask? "I was kind of wondering what it's like?"

Jeff yawned. If Matt didn't hurry up and get to the point, he was going to fall back asleep. "What _what's_ like?"

"What's it like to…" Matt took a deep breath, here it goes, "to have sex with a guy?"

Jeff sat up, fully awake. Maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised. After all he'd detected a few things here and there, but still… for Matt to just come right out and ask? "Well… it's different as you can guess, but _I_ have no complaints."

"What about the first time you… you know…" Matt tried to keep his tone simply conversational. "Were you nervous or freaked out or anything?"

"Why are you asking me this? Not that I mind telling you, but why do you suddenly want to know?"

"Like I said, I was just wondering."

But Jeff wasn't fooled. "You've never _wondered_ before. Does this have anything to do with Rob?"

"_Rob_?" Matt looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would this have anything to do with Rob? What makes you I'm into him?"

"Interesting, I never said you were." Jeff tried not to smile. He could almost see Matt's mind racing to come up with a reply. "However, I do have it on good authority that he _really_ digs you."

"I'm sure everyone knows that." Matt simply replied. "Rob's made it no secret."

"True." Jeff agreed. "And everyone knows you're not interested in him, but now… now I'm not so sure." He cocked his head to the side while tapping a finger to his lip.

Matt narrowed his eyes at his brother, who was trying too hard to keep a straight face. "Rob's a friend. You know that."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "All I know is you and your 'friend' need to be a little more subtle."

"What are you talking about?"

Jeff shook his head. _And you're supposed to be the smart one_. "Let just say, if you guys are trying to keep it on the down-low or whatever, I probably wouldn't have Rob putting his brand on me."

Matt looked at him blankly, until Jeff's eyes wandered down to his neck. Without thinking, Matt quickly reached up to cover Rob's mark. Jeff couldn't help but laugh at the pointless gesture.

Matt slowly lowered his hand, feeling like a complete idiot. No since in trying to lie about it now. "I forgot that was there."

"And was I correct to assume, Rob put it there?"

Matt opened his mouth then closed it, for some reason unable to verbally say it. After a few moments, he nodded.

Jeff just smiled. He already knew the answer. "If it makes you feel any better, it's light and goes along with your face. No one will suspect." He assured.

Matt wasn't so sure. "Then how did you?"

Jeff shrugged. "Trained eye. I've given and had enough to know."

Matt made a face. "That's straight-up disgusting, man. I never even let the girls do that."

"Then why did you let Rob?"

"I didn't... I mean..." Matt lowered his eyes to his hands, feeling his face heat up. "It just happened. Last night was the first time anything happened. And we didn't do anything else."

"Did this just _happen_ in a heat of the moment kind of way?" Jeff asked seriously. "Or did it happen because maybe you wanted it to? Because maybe you actually feel something for him."

Matt slowly shook his head, unsure what to think. He'd only casually dated people in the past. He'd never had true feelings for anyone until Amy and Trish. The two divas were like his best friends with very hot benefits, and he cared very much for them. But with Rob it was different, aside from the fact that he was a guy. He honestly didn't know what it was, but apparently it was enough that _he_ was the one who'd made the first move.

Jeff sat patiently, waiting for Matt to answer. He could only imagine the turmoil going on inside his brother's head. In his opinion, Matt relied too much on logic.

Matt knew Jeff was waiting and appreciated Jeff for not trying to push anything from him. He couldn't imagine talking to anyone else about this and wouldn't have tried. They had a bond stronger then any brothers he knew and because of that, he could trust and tell Jeff anything. He raised his head. "Maybe I do feel something for him. But I don't know why. It makes no sense. It actually makes me a little nervous."

"Nobody ever said the heart made sense, but that doesn't mean it isn't cool." Jeff replied. "And you're going to be nervous, Matt. I'm mean, damn, you've pretty much done a complete 180 over night. But Rob's a cool guy. If I had to pick one for you, it'd be him."

Matt couldn't help but chuckle. "Man, things are getting way too weird. I'm actually taking advice from my baby brother."

"Hey…" Jeff exclaimed in mock offence, "y_ou're_ the rookie here. At least I know what _I'm_ doing."

"Then answer my question. What's it like?"

Jeff thought to himself, wanting to choose his words carefully. "Honestly, it's amazing. But only if you're ready to take it to that level. If you're nervous, and you obviously are, you won't be able to relax. And trust me, being relaxed is important. Until then, it's still kind of fun just to experiment and mess around a little." He looked at Matt's neck. "All though, you seem to have _that_ part down."

Matt gave Jeff a look, warning him to make another joke.

Jeff smiled. "Okay, seriously, if it were anyone else I wouldn't say this, but since it's Rob, maybe you should let him take the lead. I know he wouldn't take things any further than you'd want. And don't think you have to do anything special to impress him. If he cares for you, which I know he does, you've already impressed him. Now if you want to make a move on him, think about some of the things you like and try it on him. Chances are he'd like it too. When you think about it, it's a lot easier to figure out what a guy likes as opposed to playing guessing games with chicks."

"I guess that true." Matt agreed. "We're not as hard to please."

Jeff nodded. "But that doesn't mean it's any less of an experience. Like I said, when you're ready to go there, it will be amazing."

Matt just smiled and thoughtfully gazed out the window again.

Now Jeff chewed his lip, feeling as though he'd made one of the most important speeches of his life. Levelheaded Matt always had to make sense out of something to feel comfortable with it, and usually figured out things on his own. He couldn't remember if Matt had ever asked his advice about anything before. It was always the other way around. He had nothing but complete trust in his older brother's advice and for Matt to be sitting here, showing that same trust in him was an incredible feeling. He just hoped he didn't fuck it up.

Matt shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Jeff. Nobody could have said it any better. "Thanks little Brother."

Jeff smiled, relieved. "Anytime big Brother. Anytime."

~*~

Chris returned to the dressing room with news, he'd be flying out the next day to do an autograph signing and other promotional work. Rob returned with him, but only to quickly change into his workout gear. As soon as he was done, he left for the weight-room.

Normally Rob would have invited Matt, but he didn't. Matt could have gone on his own accord, but didn't. He took it as a sign that Rob really was trying to avoid him, so remained in the dressing room. However, it didn't take long before he changed his mind.

Jeff and Chris started going at it like it was there last night together. Neither seemed to care that he was still in the room. Matt slipped out of the dressing room, unnoticed, and made his way to the weight-room. He shook his head as he walked, wondering how two people could have no shame. Then again, he probably didn't have room to talk. He certainly didn't have any shame last night. No doubt Rob thought the same.

~*~

Rob sat on a weight bench, slowly wrapping tape around his wrist. He wasn't in the mood to workout, but there was nothing else to do other then go back to the dressing room. Matt would be there and he was still unclear about Matt's feelings. No doubt Matt was too. He didn't want Matt to feel pressured or crowded. Instead he wanted to give him the extra space and time to sort things out. Rob didn't dare hope for anything. If, in the end, Matt decided nothing would ever come out of last night, Rob would accept it. He could only hope they remain friends.

"Hi."

Rob looked up, not hearing the door open, and was surprised to see Matt enter. "Hi."

Matt closed the door and began to walk around the room, inspecting the equipment.

"Jeff's not with you?" Rob asked.

"No, I managed to sneak out."

"How'd you manage that?"

Matt picked up a dumbbell to examine. "You know how Chris and Jeff are, especially Jeff. Trust me, my baby brother 'the whore' won't notice I'm gone." Putting back the dumbbell, Matt cleared his throat. "Speaking of which, I realize I hadn't apologized to you about last night. You know, when I… anyway, I'm sorry. Whore must run in the family or something."

Rob pointed up in the air like a light bulb went off, giving him a brilliant idea. "The Hardy Whores. Wow, the ways that could be marketed."

Matt cocked his head to the side, but had to smile. "Cute."

Rob chuckled and waved a hand. "Dude, don't worry about it. With these looks, tends to happen to me all the time."

"I'm sure." Matt dryly replied. "Also, thank you for staying with me."

"You're welcome." Rob said, wishing he could come up with something better to say. It shouldn't be this hard to talk to Matt after the last few weeks they'd spent together. Hell, after the _night_ they'd spent together. "It's not like it was an imposition or anything." He hesitated, pretending to examine his taped wrist. "I…I liked being there for you. I always will be."

Matt regarded him silently, not knowing how to take the words. Either Rob wanted to avoid the hell out of him or he wanted to be there for him. What the hell did he want? Patience had never been one of his virtues and, taking the initiative, Matt walked up to Rob. "Look at me."

Rob looked up, surprised by the order.

"I don't want to be playing all these stupid little guessing games, so I just want you to answer one question for me and that's it." Matt said. "It's a simple, clean yes or no question. After that, I'll know what to do from here."

"Okay." Rob swallowed, not sure where this was leading.

Matt crossed his arms. "Do you want me?"

Rob blinked. He'd always admired Matt's bluntness, but sometimes it could slap a person in the face or render them speechless. Rob lowered his eyes, experiencing the latter. Here Matt stood, right in front of him, and he couldn't bring himself to say any of the things he'd always wanted to say to him. He raised his eyes and saw Matt waiting; expertly hiding whatever it was he may be thinking.

_You're only my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night_, Rob silently told him. He stood, now level with Matt's midnight eyes. Matt had a look like no other. His intense features were well deserved, giving him a proud appearance. His cool intensity was toned-down and warmed by his natural tan complexion. Beautiful almond-shaped eyes and full lips, complimented him further. For him to be so naturally beautiful, without trying or giving a shit, made him more so. And his strong will, fiery temper, and confidence made him even hotter.

All these thoughts and more rushed through Rob's head, but never made it past his lips. Besides, he knew Matt wasn't prone to respond to what he would consider sentimental dribble. So Rob gave him the simple, clean answer he wanted. "Yes."

Matt stood silent a few seconds then nodded. "Good. I don't want to waste my time."

"So what are you saying?" Rob had to ask.

Now Matt lowered his eyes. He'd never been good with expressing himself. "I'm saying… if you want me, stop avoiding me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Midnight, I know this is all new to you and the last thing I want is for you to feel pressured." Rob said quietly. "As cliché as it sounds, all I want is for you to be happy. I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. And I don't want you to ever be nervous or afraid."

Matt looked up, somehow knowing Rob meant every word. "I'm not afraid of you. I just want to take it slow, okay?"

Rob nodded and smiled. "Does this mean I can ask you out?"

"Ask me out? Like on a date?"

"I know it's kind of backwards," Rob said, "usually you go out first _then_ you sleep together."

Matt laughed. "Well, since we've technically already slept together, lets skip the whole date thing. I'm not really into dating, you know what I mean?"

"So what do you want to do?"

Matt shrugged. He hadn't thought that far. "We can hang out, like we normally do. Only more than we normally do… and do a few other things that we didn't normally do."

Rob smiled again. More than anything he looked forward to knowing Matt on a whole new level; a more intimate level that didn't have to involve sex. "I'm cool with that. We can do anything you want."

"There is one thing I want."

"Name it."

Matt bit his bottom lip, willing himself not to blush. Last night had been such a sudden whirlwind that, to think about it, he could only vaguely remember what it had been like to kiss Rob. "Will you… kiss me?"

No one could blush more beautifully, Rob thought. He stepped close to Matt and spoke into his ear. "For the record, my answer will always be yes."

Matt closed his eyes, feeling a light tingle as Rob's breath touched his ear. He then felt Rob's lips brush past his ear and over his cheek.

Rob lingered on Matt's cheek for a few seconds, able to feel the heat of Matt's blush then brushed his lips over Matt's. Matt parted his lips for him and Rob took a breath, inhaling the sweet air Matt exhaled.

Matt didn't move, not wanting this to be a repeat of last night. He wanted to take-in the feel of Rob's warm breath, moistening his lips. The feel of Rob's hands leaving behind a warm trail as they slid around his waist. He moved his own hands up Rob's solidly muscled arms, having never before paid attention to how strong the man actually was. Now he did.

Rob felt goosebumps rise on his skin as Matt's hands slowly moved up to his shoulders. He pulled Matt close, taking Matt's bottom lip in between his, kissing him softly.

A tingly thrill ran up Matt's spine over the sensation of Rob lightly sucking his lip. He opened his mouth, inviting Rob to take more, and the thrill only intensified as Rob did.

Rob pulled Matt closer, his heart pounding as Matt reciprocated to him and the heat of Matt's body radiated against his own. To have something he could never have was almost too much too believe, and at his moment, all he could do was pray he never woke up.

~*~

Jeff hurried down the corridor, looking in all directions. How could he have let Matt out of his sight? Anything could be happening to him right now.

Chris followed, trying to keep up with the worried younger brother. "Slow down, Jeff, I'm sure Matt's probably in the weight-room. Wherever he is, he's not far."

"He wasn't far when Austin jumped him either." Jeff reminded. For all they knew the Rattlesnake could be here now.

Reaching the weight-room, Chris opened the door only a few inches and froze. He then quickly and quietly pulled it shut.

"Was he in there?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, I think so." Chris said, flabbergasted. "Actually, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Pushing Chris aside, Jeff opened the door and stopped, his mouth dropping. Like Chris, he also quickly and quietly closed the door.

"So was I hallucinating?" Chris asked. "Because I could have sworn that was your brother kissing Rob. I'm talking _full-on_ kissing.

"If you're hallucinating, we're on the same trip."

"Did I fucking _miss_ something here?"

"Come on." Grabbing Chris's arm, Jeff pulled him down the corridor. "I'll fill you in."

~*~

Matt quickly pulled away, looking at the door. "Did you hear something?"

"Nothing." Rob started to kiss him again.

Matt quickly stepped back. "What are we doing? _Anybody_ could walk in!"

At this point, Rob could care less if a whole arena of people walked in. However, he took Matt's hand and quickly pulled him behind a wall towards the back of the weight-room. "Is this better?"

Matt shook his head, but laughed. This wasn't exactly what he'd meant.

Rob laughed with him then for the first time noticed Matt's neck. Or more like, what he'd left behind on Matt's neck. "Whoa! Did _I_ do that?"

"Shit, it _is_ noticeable! I knew it!"

"No, honestly, I just noticed." Rob gently touched the spot with his fingers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Good, because for the record, I hate it." Matt said.

"I plead temporary insanity." Rob replied. "Besides, you didn't seem to mind while I was doing it."

Matt lowered his eyes, a little embarrassed. He couldn't deny it. Nor could he stop his light shudder as Rob's fingers glided over his neck. Rob leaned in and kissed his neck, his lips covering the same spot.

"I promise to be more careful." Rob whispered, before placing another kiss.

"You don't have to be _that_ careful." Matt leaned his head to the side, in no hurry for Rob to stop. "Just don't make it obvious."

~*~

Jeff and Chris walked back to the dressing room, Jeff filling Chris in on the few details he knew. All Chris could do was listen and slowly shake his head: _Matt_ and _Rob? _As they made their way back, neither of them noticed the dressing room door closing or the figure that quickly whipped around the corner after exiting.

Austin peered around when he heard Jeff and Chris go back inside. He noticed Matt wasn't with them, but it didn't matter. Matt would get his message. Smiling, the Rattlesnake left the arena without a single person aware of his presence ever being there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rob had two weight benches sitting about five feet apart. He was doing a perfect split between the benches, his left leg on one bench and his right leg on the other, his torso about three feet off the ground. He lifted a 100lb dumbbell from the floor and up to his waist.

Matt watched more than impressed, but also wincing. He'd never been capable of doing the splits himself, let alone anything close to what Rob was doing.

Rob lowered the dumbbell to the floor, placed his hands on the floor and pulled his legs off the benches as though it were nothing. He smiled at Matt. "Want to give it a try?"

Matt snorted. "Think I'll pass. Besides, I'm not in my workout gear." He sat backwards, straddling a foldout chair; as close to the splits as he was willing to go.

"I'll get those legs open one day." Rob promised. When Matt raised his eyebrows, Rob started, realizing how his statement sounded. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant, I'll get you to do the splits…_teach you_…for exercise only."

Matt laughed as Rob stumbled over his words, the martial artist's face turning red. "I know what you meant."

Rob chuckled embarrassed. _Great, now I sound like a perverted moron._

"You know, you should have that move patented." Matt said.

"Actually I do."

"You do?"

Rob nodded proudly. "It was approved by the International All Around Weight Lifting association in 1998. It really is officially called the Van Dam split."

Matt raised his eyebrows again. "Wow, you think you know someone." All this time, he just thought Rob called it that for the hell of it. It then occurred to him there were probably a lot of things he didn't know about Rob.

"So what about you?" Rob asked, as though thinking the same thing. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

Matt crossed his arms over the back of the chair and shrugged. "There isn't much to tell. Nothing interesting anyway."

"That's your opinion. _I_ might find it interesting." Rob sat on a bench and waited.

Matt thought to himself. Unfortunately, the only interesting aspects of his life involved wrestling. There truly wasn't much about him that the general public didn't already know. "Well… I have an associates degree in engineering."

"No shit?" Now Rob raised his eyebrows. "Actually, I'm not surprised. With your brains, I'm surprised it's not a Masters."

"That was the plan, but…"

"But what?"

"But other things happened." Matt answered. "I was going to the University of NC. At the same time, I'd just started my wrestling promotion, Omega. Both kept me busy. Dad worked two jobs so it was also my responsibility to look after Jeff. Then Dad became ill… his heart. When that happened, it was pretty much my responsibility to do everything. I had to drop out and stay home."

"Your Mom had already passed away, right?" Rob asked.

"When we were little kids."

"It must have been tough, having to take care of everything."

Matt slowly nodded. "It was. But I also believe it was fate. Dad got better, and I continued my studies at a community college, but I was dedicating myself to wrestling a hell of a lot more than school. Before getting an actual contract, I got my foot in the door with the WWF by working as a jobber or an extra. Jeff was only sixteen at the time, but he knew how to wrestle so I lied about his age and got him in too. He'd sometimes have to skip school to work shows and Dad was un-thrilled to say the least. Wrestling was only supposed to be an extra curricular activity. Dad thought I was heading down a road with no future, and dragging Jeff along. But honestly I didn't care about being an engineer. I've only ever wanted to be a professional wrestler. I eventually finished my associate degree, because it's what Dad wanted. After that I was done. A year or so later, the WWF finally offered us contracts and the rest is history.

"So years later, what does your Dad think now?" Rob asked.

Matt smiled. "I think he's proud of us."

"I would be too." Rob said, understanding this as one of the sources of Matt's strength. It was a part of Matt he'd never known, for Matt only allowed people to see what was on the surface. He stood and walked over to Matt. Taking Matt's hands, he pulled him to his feet, and wrapped his arms around Matt's slender waist. "I told you, I'd find that interesting. And I want to know more about you. About the man inside."

Matt smiled at Rob, surprised he'd said so much. He usually didn't feel comfortable opening up to anyone other than Jeff, and didn't. But with Rob, he felt surprisingly comfortable. "Doing anything tonight? We can talk more then. I might want to know a few more things about you too."

Rob smiled. "I still can't believe this is real. I keep waiting for my alarm go off, because I'm sure this is a dream."

"Oh no…" Matt rolled his eyes. "Please don't get all corny and sappy on me. There's no reason for us to act any different. Things really haven't changed."

"Other than this." Rob gave Matt a quick kiss.

"Other than that." Matt agreed. "But that doesn't mean we're going to be going around—"

Rob cut him off with another kiss, this time not so quick. Matt kissed him back, somewhat mindful of the fact that anyone could catch them. Still he didn't stop Rob from pressing him against the wall. What the hell was wrong with him? Here he was, secretly making-out with Rob in the middle of the weight-room! He felt like a hormone-charged teenager again, sneaking out and doing things he knew he shouldn't be doing. Yet he couldn't deny, it was as thrilling now as it was back then. If not more.

Rob slowed the intense kiss, marveling at how perfect Matt's lips fit with his, as though Matt had truly been made for him. He moved his lips from Matt's and kissed his way along Matt's neck, already learning what a sensitive area it was and understanding why. Matt's neck was so soft and smooth, his skin felt delicate. He could feel Matt's blood pulsing against his lips, a little faster than normal, and could hear Matt's light little purr. He wondered it Matt even realized he was doing it. Either way, he loved the sound of it. Loved the scent of Matt's hair and every Midnight curl that Matt hated.

"We need to stop." Matt said, noticing how breathy his own voice sounded. If they kept this up, he was afraid he'd never want to stop. "This really isn't the time or place."

"But it's hard." Rob said. "To stop, that is! I mean it's hard to stop, not that I'm… uh…"

Matt laughed as Rob stumbled over his words once again. "I know what you meant."

Suddenly the door to the weight room opened and they both quickly jumped apart. Matt grabbed the closest hand weight and flew onto a bench. Rob did the same, landing on a bench across from him.

"Hey guys. What's up?" The Rock walked over.

"Hey Rocky." Matt smiled as he did his bicep curls.

"Just getting the blood flowing, Man." Rob said, doing his own rep. of curls.

Rock lowered his sunglasses, giving Rob a strange look. Pushing the glasses back on his face, he laughed. "No wonder your candy-ass is so easy to pin." He joked, gesturing to Rob's hand.

Matt glanced at Rob then quickly turned away, stifling his laugh.

Puzzled, Rob looked down and realized that instead of a weight, he'd grabbed a plastic water bottle. Clearing his throat, he nonchalantly continued his curls. "Dude, you'd be surprised how heavy these things are when they're full."

"Ahh..." The Rock decided to let him play it off then looked at Matt. "You always work out in jeans?"

"Why not, I wrestle in jeans." Matt smoothly replied.

Rock shook his head. "I'll let you guys get back to your _strenuous_ work-out then. I just stopped in to check things out. See you guys around."

"Later."

Once the door closed, Matt burst out laughing.

Red faced, Rob looked at his water bottle. "You think he bought it?"

Matt had to wipe his eyes. "Rock's no Jabroni."

Rob could only chuckle at himself. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eat." Matt answered. "I'm starving. I could so go for a giant greasy, cheese burger and extra crispy fries with ranch. Or maybe sushi"

Rob winced. Their eating habits were definitely something they would never have in common. "I'm starving too, but I'm thinking more along the lines of a grilled chicken salad." He lay back on the bench, crossing his hands behind his head. "This workout's really built up an appetite."

Matt shook his head. You'd think he'd just run a marathon. For the past few hours, the so-called workout session had been anything but. Not that he was complaining.

Finding his cell phone, Matt scrolled to Jeff's number, wanting to call before heading back to the dressing room. The last thing he wanted to do was walk in on whatever him and Chris might still be doing.

~*~

Jeff ended the call. "That was Matt! They're on their way back here!"

Chris shrugged from the couch. "So?" He'd pretty much gotten over his shock by now. "You've been bouncing off the walls waiting for them to come back."

"How can you take this so lightly?" Jeff asked. "This is unreal, Man."

"Wait a minute," Chris looked at him, perplexed, "_you're_ the one who suspected all along. _You're_ the one who told me it was going to happen and I didn't believe you. Now you're surprised?"

"Knowing is one thing, but to actually see it..." Jeff shook his head, amazed. "We're talking about my brother here -- Mister I don't do relationships -- and now he's getting it on with a dude! When he was asking me questions earlier, I though he was just asking for future reference, you know. Incase he'd _one day_ want to mess around with Rob. I didn't realize he meant _today_!"

"But you said they messed around last night." Chris said. "Matt damn sure has the hickey to prove it."

"Yeah, but that was just… I don't know what that was." Jeff said. "It's just all so… so different."

"Whatever Matt's into these days, he's still your brother." Chris assured. "It's not like he changed personalities or anything. Matt's still Matt."

Jeff thought to himself. "I guess you're right. It _is_ only Matt." He looked at Chris seriously. "But he's dealing with a lot of weird stuff right now. We should act like we know nothing."

"Just be cool." Chris agreed.

"Exactly. Matt will tell us when he's ready."

Just then the door opened and Matt and Rob entered the room. Way to be cool, Chris thought, as Jeff flew off the couch to greet them.

"Hey guys!" Jeff smiled.

"Hey Bro." Matt took-in his brother's goofy-looking smile. "Get a good lay or something?"

Jeff just laughed. "Matt, you are such a nut-head." He punched his brother in the arm. "Isn't he a nut-head?" He asked Rob.

Rob looked at Matt and chuckled. "I guess you're a nut-head, Man."

Matt frowned at his brother's strange behavior. "Are you a crack head?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Please, don't get another rumor started...You big silly nut." He laughed again. _Hope I'm not overdoing it._

Chris winced. _Man, you're overdoing it._

Maybe he's just smoking pot, Matt thought, shaking his head. "Anyway, are you guys ready to get something to eat?" He walked past Jeff to the table.

Chris sat up. "Yeah. We've been ready."

Matt grabbed his wallet out of his bag and started to zip it back up then noticed an envelope lying inside, simply addressed: Matt. Setting his wallet down, he picked it up curiously, wondering who'd be leaving notes in his bag.

His was distracted when Jeff came over, still grinning like a fool. "What is your malfunction?" Could too much hair coloring lead to brain damage?

"Nothing." Jeff shrugged. "I'm just happy for you that's all."

"_Happy_ for me?"

"Happy to _see_ you." Jeff corrected himself, hoping it wasn't noticed. When Matt regarded him skeptically, he sighed. "Can't I be happy to see my own brother?" He looked at Chris and Rob.

Chris smiled. "Sure. I'm happy to see you." Matt raised an eyebrow at him.

Rob gave Jeff an appreciative nod. "Dude, everyone should appreciate their family as much as you." He praised.

Matt held back his remark. Rob really needed to get to know his brother better.

"Thank you, Rob." Jeff threw an arm around Matt's shoulders. "I can't help it if I missed you, Bro."

"Yeah, we don't _nearly _spend enough time together." Matt sarcastically replied. "The two whole hours apart has been difficult."

"Two hours?" Jeff pulled his arm back, looking at his watch. "No wonder I'm starving."

"Sorry. Didn't notice the time." Matt turned his attention back to the envelope.

Jeff watched sourly as Matt started peeling it open. What an inconsiderate dick-head. "Nice of you to think of us while you were busy making-out." He grumbled.

Halting his actions, Matt looked up, surprised.

"What?" Jeff frowned, then realized what he'd said. "WORKING-OUT!" He practically shouted in Matt's face. "I meant working-out. You guys were totally working-out, not making-out, right Chris?"

Chris's reply was to simply drop his forehead in his hand.

Jeff groaned to himself. _Thanks for the help Ass-clown_. He gave his brother, what he hoped was, a casual smile. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to the envelope in Matt's hand. "Looks interesting." He studied it with total intrigue.

Matt regarded him dryly. So that explains it. "Wow, almost had me fooled with that subtle change of subject." Tossing the envelope aside, he smiled at Jeff's weak attempt to look innocent. "And you once said acting was your secret talent." He gave his brother a 'whatever' look.

Jeff let the act drop. "Okay, maybe did I happen to see something. But I didn't mean too. I was looking for you and...well...there you were."

Matt lightly winced. Public displays were something he never cared for no matter who he was with. And this wasn't exactly how he wanted his brother to find out. "So, I guess you know. We were going to break it to you later anyway."

"So it's official." Jeff smiled at his brother and Rob. "That's freakin' awesome."

"Dude, thanks." Rob smiled, thinking back to night, he'd confessed his true feelings about Matt to Jeff. Until now he'd never known for sure what Jeff would think.

"Man this is so weird." Jeff said. "We're all couples now. Who would have thought."

Matt groaned in disgust. "I hate that word. And don't get the impression that we're all going to be hanging out, doing cute little couple things and shit."

"We pretty much do that anyway so whatever."

Matt couldn't really argue. Lately, all they did was hang out together. "See?" He turned to Rob. "Nothing's really changed so, again, there's no reason to act different."

"True." Rob agreed.

"_Please_." Jeff snorted at his brother. "When I was telling you about making a move on Rob, I didn't expect you to jump him the _very_ next second. Now _that _was a tad bit different and out of character."

Rob almost choked while trying to take a drink from his water bottle. Chris let his head fall back on the couch. Matt's mouth dropped at his brother's remark. Was it not obvious their conversation was supposed to be private? "You have got to have the biggest fucking mouth..." He glanced at Rob and quickly looked away, feeling his face burn with embarrassment.

Jeff cringed. "Sorry."

Matt glared at him. "How is it we're related?"

"Just lucky I guess." Smiling weakly, Jeff slid past him and joined Chris on the couch. He unsuccessfully, tried to ignore Matt's continuing glare.

Rob went over to Matt and jokingly elbowed his side. "So, you were getting tips on how to rope me in, huh? Hey, it's cool. I always knew you've been secretly checking me out." He held his arms out, smiling his knowing little smile. "Dude, who can blame you."

"You know what? You're probably the most arrogant person, I've ever met." Matt bluntly informed. Rob might as well get used to him saying what he thought.

Jeff rolled his eyes as his brother haughtily tossed his head. "Go look in the mirror." He mumbled under his breath.

Rob simply shrugged. "Dude, same could be said about you."

"Oh really?" Matt frowned. Rob was actually trying to imply _he_ was arrogant?

Jeff and Chris exchanged glances. They've been together for only a few hours and they're already about to fight?

Matt crossed his arms, but Rob only chuckled at his annoyance. "Man, you are one hot-headed Hottie. I _really_ dig that."

Matt cursed himself, now annoyed that he liked the compliment and could feel his face warm again. How was Rob able to make him react in such ways?

Rob smiled at his blush. "Now _that_ I really dig."

"Whatever." Matt muttered, trying not to smile. Rob just chuckled at him again.

Jeff looked at Chris. "That was easy." He whispered.

"New couples." Chris explained. "Wait until they've been together as long as we have and see how easy it is then." Wait...that didn't come out right.

Jeff furrowed his brow. "Oh really?"

"You're a real hot Hottie." Chris tried, with a smile.

"Shut up. I didn't realize this relationship was so _hard_ and _trying_ for you."

Chris groaned. "You're only proving my point."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey guys. Are you decent?" Amy poked her head in. "Damn, you are." She entered the room.

"Hey Ames." Rob greeted. "You're in time to get some grub. Trish around?"

"She's stuck in another photo shoot, but I'll go." She smiled coyly at him and Matt. "That is, if I'm not interrupting anything?"

"What would you be interrupting?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" She hooked her thumbs in her jeans and shrugged. "I just happen to hear about you two turning the weight room into a steam room."

Matt blinked. How the...? He then looked at his brother, sitting innocently on the couch. "Why don't you take your big ass mouth and go figure out a place to eat. I want to talk to Amy anyway."

Jeff looked at Chris, who tried smiling again. Jeff just rolled his eyes.

Matt sighed impatiently. "Need a map to the door?"

Jeff smirked. "Thanks, but I got a compass and it points North. See?" He showed Matt his middle finger.

"Well, I got a foot and it also points North - Up your ASS!" Matt retorted.

Shaking his head, Rob laughed. "Chill out, Midnight." He walked to the door and, without thinking about it, slapped Matt's backside along the way.

Surprised, Matt forgot the comment he was about to make.

"Come on guys." Rob waved Jeff and Chris over. "I'll help pick something out."

Still a little surprised, Matt watched Rob until they all left the room.

Amy chuckled. "Wow. I guess persistency really _does_ pay off, doesn't it?"

"Huh?"

She jerked her head toward the door. "He finally caught you."

"Oh. If that's what you want to call it." Matt ran a hand over his hair, not sure what to think of the whole situation. He hadn't had a chance to really process anything. "What about you? How do you feel about all this?"

"I'm cool." Moving close to Matt, Amy laced her fingers around his neck. "I can't say we won't miss you, but Trish and I both agree, if we have to give you up, it might as well be Rob." She shrugged.

"Thanks...I think."

Amy laughed. "Kidding, I approve. I mean, I won't let just _anybody_ have you." She took his face in her hands and gave his a small peck. "Just remember how much I care about you, okay?"

Matt smiled. "You too."

Suddenly, Amy poked a finger in his chest. "And don't get so caught up that you start ignoring the rest of us. That'll piss me off and you don't want to go there." She warned.

Matt held up his hands. "Believe me I don't"

"Good." Amy nodded then smiled her cute smile, Matt loved, making the corners of her eyes crinkle. "Now let's get something to eat. Maybe I can suppress this weird urge I have to kick Rob's ass."

Matt chuckled. "I'll have him steer clear for a while."

"That'd be a good idea. Oh, but before we go…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a compact. "I thought maybe you'd want a little bit of this?"

"What is that, makeup?"

Amy nodded, opened the compact and dabbed a little on her finger. "You can thank Jeff for his big-ass mouth. It really isn't that noticeable, but I know how you are."

"Yes, please." Matt turned his head to the side, letting Amy apply the foundation to the hickey. The more he thought about it, the bigger and more hideous it seemed.

"Perfect." Amy stood back, examining her work and held up the mirror for Matt. "It's like it never was."

Matt checked his reflection and was relieved to see she was right. "I can't thank you enough."

"You can thank me by paying for lunch." She smiled taking his hand and leading him to the door.

"Wait." Matt stopped. "I need some cash. Go ahead, I'll catch up."

Amy left the room and Matt returning to the table to grab his wallet. Noticing the envelope he'd tossed aside earlier, he picked it up and resumed peeling it open, just as Jeff returned to the room.

"Has anybody been here?" Matt asked, already forgetting his previous annoyance with his brother.

"No. But get this, we were waiting in the hall and, Man..." Jeff shook his head. "You should have seen the look Amy gave Rob when she walked out. That chick's jealous."

Matt snorted amused. "I'd better warn him."

"No need, he's being warned now." Jeff stated, while pulling off his shirt. "She was telling him a list of things, he'd better not do to you."

Matt smiled to himself. "That's my fiery red-head." Absently walking away from the table, he pulled the note out of the envelope.

"The others are going to that restaurant across the street to grab a table." Jeff said, as he began digging in Matt's bag. "You care if I get my black shirt with the white symbol thing on it? It's in here somewhere."

"It's in there because it's _my_ shirt." Matt said, opening the little note.

"I'm pretty sure it's mine."

Matt ignored him and skipped to the bottom of the note looking for a name, but there were only initials: SCSA. Stone Cold Steve Austin! Matt stared at the piece of paper, shocked. Austin was somewhere in this arena! Not only was he in the arena, but he'd been in the dressing room and through his personal items!

Was Austin waiting to ambush him again? Was he going to try and finish what he'd started last night? Matt unconsciously held a hand over his stomach, feeling sick at the thought. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Jeff was busy inspecting a shirt, oblivious to all. Stepping further away, Matt read the note:

SURPRISE!

I HOPE YOU LIKE SURPRISES, BECAUSE I HAVE

PLEANTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM AND

WEATHER OR NOT THEY STOP, IS UP TO YOU.

I KNOW YOU'RE A BUSY BOY, BUT I'M SURE

YOU CAN MANAGE TO FREE UP A NIGHT.

ONE NIGHT IS ALL IT WILL TAKE. IF YOU'RE

AS SMART AS THEY SAY, YOU'LL CALL THE

NUMBER AT THE BOTTOM.

TELL SOMEONE ABOUT THIS AND YOU WON'T

LIKE WHAT HAPPENS.

JUST ONE NIGHT AND THIS WILL ALL BE OVER.

ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CALL.

BY THE WAY. ENJOY YOUR SURPRISE.

SCSA

Matt re-read the note, even more stunned. Just one night? He couldn't possibly mean... Matt shook his head. The thought was so unbelievable, he might have laughed out loud if the last sentence wasn't standing out like 3-D.

"Enjoy your surprise." He repeated grimly. What the hell?

Jeff glanced over. "You say something?"

Crumpling the note in his hand, Matt shoved it in his pocket before his brother noticed. "No. Hurry up so we can leave."

Jeff pulled another shirt out of Matt's bag. "I'll go with this instead." He stuffed the first one back in.

Matt wasn't paying attention as he slowly began to walk around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. With four people sharing a dressing room, it was hard to tell if anything looked out of place or unusual. When could Austin have been here and why did no one notice?

"FUCK!!"

Matt spun around at Jeff's sudden explication and saw his brother jump away from the table so suddenly, Jeff practically flipped backwards over a chair and fell to the floor. The bag also fell to the floor a few feet in front of him. Jeff sat up, pressed himself against the wall and froze, regarding the bag in horror.

"What?" Matt started towards him, but Jeff held up a hand, shaking his head so franticly that Matt stopped dead in his tracks. Jeff cringed as though realizing he'd done something wrong and slowly, carefully lowered his hand.

Matt felt a sharp sliver of fear, seeing the panic-stricken expression on Jeff's face. "WHAT IS IT?" Then he heard the rattle.

Matt looked at his bag, feeling his pulse quicken. The rattle had come from in there. Despite the silent warning in Jeff's terrified eyes, he slowly stepped forward until he was able to see over the bag. He knew it was a rattlesnake. He had no doubt, but still started at the actual site of it.

Covering his mouth in awe, Matt could only watch as the Diamondback slithered completely out of the bag and coiled high in the air, letting off it's loud rattle. The deadly serpent had to be six-feet long and was posed, ready to strike Jeff at any second. Jeff remained frozen against the wall, fighting to keep his panicked breathing silent.

Matt looked at the door. If he went for help, Jeff would be left alone. It wasn't an option. Lowering his hand, he started to yell for someone then hesitated. Would yelling startle the snake into attacking? He couldn't take the risk. Desperately, he looked around the room, not knowing what to do or look for. What could possibly help him?

The Diamondback rattled again while tasting the air with its forked tongue. It seemed to weave slowly in front of Jeff as if being charmed. Jeff drew in a quivering breath as he watched the disturbing dance. He knew the snake would strike any second, because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop shaking.

He'd looked death in the eye many times with all the risks he took in the ring. But this was no comparison. In the ring, he had a hand in whatever his fate may be. Now, he had no control. He literally _was_ looking death in the eye; one bite would be fatal. They'd never get him to a hospital in time.

Matt brought his fingers to his temples, trying to think of any TV show, movie, book, magazine… anything that had something to do with snakes. He was at a complete blank. Swearing to himself, he clenched his fists in frustration. _What the fuck am I suppose to do?_

Jeff sat in silence for what seemed like hours, watching his brother. Matt was visibly going out of his mind, trying to figure out a way to save him. His poor brother. Matt could aggravate him to no end and there were occasions when he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him. Yet despite all the times he couldn't stand him, he loved Matt more than anything in the world. Whatever happened, he knew Matt would blame himself forever. That's just the way Matt was; and Jeff couldn't stand the thought of it. He had to let Matt know there was nothing he could have done. He needed Matt to know.

Taking a breath, Jeff opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught in his throat. The deadly Diamondback snapped viciously, inches from his face. Over-whelmed by fear, Jeff closed his eyes, no longer capable of trying again. All he could do was pray, Matt would somehow know.

Matt felt his heart surge painfully at his brother's torment. He prayed to God the snake didn't strike again. Jeff had done nothing in the world to deserve it. He'd done nothing in the world to deserve _anything_ Austin had done. Matt narrowed his dark eyes, his heart suddenly surging with anger. _I'll show your fucking redneck ass a surprise..._

Taking a deep breath, Matt looked around the room once more, calculating his options. Chris's bag sat on the couch and he quietly stepped over to it and slowly unzipped the zipper. He cast a quick glance at the Diamondback, making sure he hadn't drawn any attention to himself, but the snake was fully focused on Jeff. Matt turned his attention back to the bag and shuffled through Chris's clothing until he found what he was looking for - Chris's silver sequence ring jacket. He ran his hand over the scratchy rough texture; a texture perfect for gripping something slithery and slippery.

Matt stepped away from the couch and moved to one side of Jeff where the area was free of obstacles. The snake still seemed completely unaware of his presence. He wasn't sure if that was unusual or not, he would have thought the Diamondback would have detected him by now, but he wasn't about to take the time to dwell on it.

Jeff opened his eyes. He never heard Matt move and was surprised to see him standing in a different spot, holding Chris's jacket. Then he realized Matt was silently talking to him. He studied Matt's lips, and frowned, not sure if he was understanding. Matt was telling him to hold up his cast? That couldn't be right. Matt nodded, indicating it was. Without thinking, Jeff shook his head, and the movement caused the Diamondback to strike again. Jeff jumped then froze, squeezing his eyes closed once more.

Matt let out a shaken breath. The snake had come within an inch of biting Jeff. It now coiled higher and rattled angrily. He had to get this over with fast. _Come on, come on,_ he silently chanted to his paralyzed brother. Finally Jeff opened his eyes. _Trust me_, Matt mouthed, trying to mentally will Jeff into action.

Jeff continued to remain still, almost incapacitated. However after a long minute past, he came to the bitter realization that he had absolutely nothing to loose. He was going to get bitten no matter what. If Matt had a plan, the least he could do was let his brother feel like he had tried.

Taking his final breath, Jeff prayed for a quick death. His heart pounding wildly, he turned his head to the side and raised his shaking cast in front of him.

Just as Matt expected, the movement provoked the snake to attack and it went for the brightest thing it could see -- the neon green cast. He knew the snake would be quick, but was amazed at how swift the giant Diamondback's strike actually was.

Jeff gasp when the powerful jaws of the snake clenched onto his cast, but Matt was suddenly there too. Using the jacket, Matt grabbed the snake's slick long body, jerked as hard as he could, and whipped the snake across the room.

Jeff cried out painfully, Matt's unexpected actions, pulling him forward and nearly tearing his arm from his socket. It all happened so fast, he wasn't sure what happened until he looked at his cast. The snake's fangs were still embedded in the hard material, the head being all that remained. Matt had literally torn it in two.

Matt knelt beside his brother, taking his arm and inspecting the snake's head. As far as he could tell the fangs didn't make it through the cast, penetrating Jeff's skin, and he quickly gave thanks. He carefully felt on Jeff's shoulder next. Having enough injuries of his own, he knew what to look for and detected no damage done.

"I think you're okay." Matt said, sighing in relief.

Jeff didn't hear a word. Sitting in a trance-like state, he stared in horrid fascination at the snake's gruesome head. The jaw was opened so wide it nearly wrapped all the way around his cast and felt like a vice grip. Thick blood and ooze slowly drip off the meat that dangled out of it's torn head. The eyes of the mangled serpent still seemed to be focused on him.

"Jeff?" Matt lightly shook Jeff's shoulder. "Jeff, are you okay?"

Jeff was dimly aware of his name being said when suddenly, the snake's head twitched spasmodically. "FUCK! GET IT OFF ME, MATT, GET IT OFF!" He started shaking his arm frantically, desperately trying to shake the poisonous head off.

"STOP!" Matt tried to grab his panicked brother. "STOP, you'll fuck-up your arm!"

"IT'S BITING ME! GET IT OFF!"

Growing more panicked Jeff swung his arm wildly and Matt instinctively turned his head away from all the blood, splattering all over them. "JEFF STOP!" He blindly tackled Jeff down on his back, trying to pin him and keep him still, but Jeff's terror fueled his strength and he shoved Matt away.

"GET IT OFF!" Scrambling to his knees, Jeff slammed his cast against the floor. The impact caused every nerve ending in his arm to exploded in white-hot pain and he doubled-over, nearly choking.

Matt took the opportunity to shove him against the wall then drew back a hand and slapped Jeff hard across the face. Jeff fell on his side, unable to catch himself. Out of 'ring' habit, Matt grabbed Jeff's hair and pulled him back up to a sitting position, then clutched the sides of Jeff's head. "STOP JEFF, YOU HAVE TO STOP, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Jeff could only stare at his brother, completely stunned. Matt shook him. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Swallowing, Jeff nodded mutely.

"Good." Matt continued to hold Jeff's head, making sure he would remain still, and spoke as calmly as he could. "Just give me a minute, I promise I'll get it off of you, okay?"

Jeff drew his knees up close to his chest, lightly panting. "K." He managed to choke out.

Placing his hands on Jeff's shoulders, Matt could feel his brother trembling. Or maybe it was his own hands trembling, he wasn't sure. His fearless brother's actions had unnerved him more than he could show. Keeping his demeanor cool, he gently brushed the hair out of Jeff's glistened face, while trying to ignore the blood he was smearing. "Close your eyes."

Jeff silently obeyed.

Carefully Matt picked up Jeff's arm and, to his dismay, saw Jeff had busted the hell out of his cast. But he'd also managed to bust the snake's head open, it's jaws still latched in the material. He placed Jeff's arm across his own knees and hesitated a moment when he noticed his brother wincing in pain.

Matt gave him a few seconds then sank his fingers into the meat of the cracked head. Fighting back the wave of nausea, he ripped the head apart, dislodged it from the cast and quickly threw the remains across the room.

Jeff opened his eyes, feeling Matt wipe the blood off his face with a shirt he'd grabbed from the bag. Matt halted his ministrations when he realized the side of Jeff's face was turning pink. At the moment, hitting Jeff was the only thing he could think of in order to stop Jeff's self-inflicted injuries. Now it no longer seemed justified. He placed his hand over Jeff's cheek. "I'm sorry Jeff."

Jeff raised his eyes, hearing the guilt in Matt's voice. He could see faint little lines of distress on Matt's face as well as the grief he tried to hide behind his dark eyes. Suddenly, his older brother seemed so much older than his years.

Placing his hand over Matt's, Jeff nodded slowly; he understood Matt's actions. "Why is he doing this?"

Matt sighed heavily. Now that the rush of adrenaline was gone, he simply felt drained. "It was meant for me, not you." He said quietly, knowing his words wouldn't help.

Jeff leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Keeping Matt's hand, he held it against his chest while his broken arm hung limply at his side. "It doesn't matter." He muttered tiredly.

Matt didn't respond. The words of the note floated into his mind, causing a dull ache in his head. ~JUST ONE NIGHT AND THIS WILL ALL BE OVER. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CALL~

_All I have to do is call. _Matt regarded Jeff, remorsefully. How much more was Jeff going to have to endure? It was only one night, wasn't his brother worth the sacrifice?

"Come on Bro." Matt helped Jeff to his feet and led him out of the room. "It'll be alright. I'll take care of everything."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

One night; that was all the Rattlesnake wanted. Matt had tried to offer him money, only to be laughed at. Money wasn't exactly a necessity for wrestling superstar Stone Cold Steve Austin. But he had nothing else to offer… except the obvious. The Rattlesnake stood firm without negotiation. The only option was to take it or leave it and see what happens next.

Matt now understood Austin's threats were legit. It was amazing to think one man could have so much power, but he did. If Austin wanted things to happen, they happened. He didn't even need to be present, for he had his mindless clique always backing him up. And it was promised more surprises were in store. A special surprise was being saved for the 'Hell in a Cell' match, Austin was scheduled to have against Rob. Matt was already surprised, this being the first he'd heard about the match. Rob hadn't said anything. Did he even know?

Matt's first thought was Austin had set the whole thing up as he did with Jeff's match. But according to the Rattlesnake, somebody else had presented Vince with the idea and Vince approached him, asking if he'd agree to it. Matt didn't know what to believe. Either way, according to Austin, the match wasn't set in stone yet and he could easily back out, claiming his neck was bothering him too much. That is if Matt complied. Otherwise Rob would suffer the consequences. Matt didn't want to imagine what Austin would do inside a cell. Triple-H would no doubt be there and probably other members of the clique.

"How do you expect me to trust you?" Matt whispered, so not to be overheard. "How can I possibly believe you'd back out?"

Austin chuckled on the other end of the cellphone. "Believe what you want, kid. It's entirely up to you. Just remember, whatever happens in the cell will be _all_ on you."

Feeling his stomach knot up, Matt stood, unable to reply. But it was no longer necessary, the Rattlesnake had hung up. Closing his cellphone, Matt folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the building of the hospital.

The heat of the concrete against his back was somewhat soothing and he closed his eyes as the warm breeze blew stray strains of hair across his face. A typical beautiful day in California. Yet as much as he would have liked, it was hard to see the day for what it was. Hard to see past the cloud of despair that seemed to overshadow his very soul.

Jeff had damaged his arm to the point that it had to be reset. Amazingly he didn't need surgery. Emotionally and physically exhausted, and doped up on painkillers, Jeff slept practically the entire time. Matt knew his brother felt no pain, but still left the room unable to watch as the doctor manipulated his bones back in place.

As it turned out the Diamondback rattlesnake was nothing more than a useless piece of reptile shit. Due to being de-venom, it wasn't even capable of poisoning a mouse. However Matt found no relief in the knowledge. If anything, he felt worse. All of his brother's trauma had been in vain. Yet just one night with the Rattlesnake and it could all be over. Matt opened his eyes and sighed. There had to be something else he could do. Something else the Rattlesnake could want. He simply couldn't comprehend why the Rattlesnake would want him and how or why this all came about.

A beeper went off and Matt glanced over at the Scrub Tech, standing just a few feet away on a cigarette break.

The tech pulled the beeper from his waist, looked at it and at his fresh-lit cigarette. He then looked at Matt and shrugged. "Duty calls." He said smiling.

Matt forced a return smile, although it was a weak attempt. The tech regarded Matt a moment then his expression turned to recognition. Matt tried not to notice. At the moment the last thing he wanted to do was sign an autograph. Thankfully the tech didn't ask. The guy probably thought he was dealing with some sort of life or death situation. He wasn't too far from the truth.

The tech walked over to Matt and handed him the cigarette. Matt took it absently, assuming the guy was going to ask him to hold it for a minute. Instead the tech gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Hate to waste one and it looks like you could use it anyway. Hope things go well in the ring." He smiled and walked away.

"Thanks." Matt said quietly, not bothering to tell the guy he didn't smoke. Might as well appreciate the few acts of kindness left in this miserable world. Hell, maybe he could use it.

He brought the cigarette to his lips and took a slow drag, careful not to choke. He remembered sneaking around and smoking in high school, like most kids do, but never really cared for it. This wasn't so bad though. He'd never tried menthol.

Taking another drag, he inhaled deeper and closed his eyes. Not being a smoker, he was beginning to feel a little lightheaded, which was kind of a welcome change.

"What are you doing?"

Matt started and looked over to see Rob had just exited the emergency room doors. Rob walked over, frowning at the cigarette.

"Nothing." Matt shrugged.

"Uh, I didn't know you smoked."

Matt took another drag and quietly stared ahead. "You know what I want?" He asked, after a moment.

Rob leaned on the wall beside him. "What?" He would gladly give Matt anything he desired if it would bring him out of his dark state.

"I want to roll in the grass." Matt said, wistfully.

Rob furrowed his brow, not sure he understood. He waited to see if Matt would continue, but Matt still stared ahead. Following his gaze, Rob realized Matt was watching a group of kids playing in a park across the street.

When he saw a couple of kids roll down a small grassy hill, it dawned on Rob. The kids played so happily in their own little carefree world. Completely innocent and naive to the cruel realities of the adult world that surrounded them.

Rob looked at Matt, unable to find anything to say. He wanted more than anything to be able to give Matt that kind of world and to share it with him. Matt just gave him a melancholy smile. He didn't expect Rob to have the power to give it to him.

~*~

Later that night Matt sat on the motel bed watching Monday Night Raw. He'd been scheduled to perform on the live show while Jeff was scheduled to simply make an appearance, but in lue of everything that had happened, Vince gave them both a few nights off.

"Chris is wrestling next." Matt informed his brother.

"Finally." Jeff murmured, lying on the other bed. Still doped up, he kept fading in and out of sleep during the show. He fell asleep once more before the commercial break ended.

Matt didn't wake him again. With their constant hectic lifestyle, they were always in need of the extra rest anyway. Climbing off the bed, he went to his bag, grabbed the pack of cigarettes he'd purchased earlier, and stepped outside the motel room. He left the door open a crack and quietly smoked while listening to whatever was happening on the television.

Minutes later, Rob's voice come across the TV and Matt peeked inside. Rob was doing an in-ring promo and issued a challenge to Stone Cold, daring the Rattlesnake to face him in a match—A Hell in a Cell match. Matt frowned. So Rob knew about the match after all.

The Rattlesnake's image appeared on the titan-tron, via satellite, and he accepted Rob's challenge. The audience cheered with excitement. Matt let out a frustrated sigh. The match was now officially set in stone. What the hell was Rob thinking? Why the hell didn't he say anything? Rob had no fucking clue what the Rattlesnake had in store.

"Now what am I suppose to fucking do?" Matt muttered to himself. Closing the door, he tossed his cigarette off the second story balcony, sat on the steps and lit up another. He wasn't sure how long he sat outside, but was in no hurry to go in. The room was stuffy and suffocating, while outside the night was breezy and warm. Quite a contrast compared to a few weeks ago when they were traveling through the extreme winter weather of the North West.

Matt looked at his watch and saw it was almost 10pm. Monday Night Raw was over and it was safe to assume most of his co-workers were gone from the arena and making plans for the evening. Due to the West Coast schedule, the live shows started and ended early. There was plenty of time left over to clean up, eat out with a group of friends, and head downtown to the clubs or bars. One of the main reasons he loved working shows in Southern California. Tonight was absolutely perfect. Last time they were here, the only thing on his mind was leaving the arena in time so he could get ready to go out, but Amy and Trish always held him up with all their unnecessary primping.

Matt crossed his arms over his knees and sighed. Everything was so different now. It felt like he'd been living in a dream world this entire time and was finally waking up to reality. And it was a nightmare. He took a drag off his cigarette, feeling anxious, yet at the same time exhausted. The last time he'd slept was when he'd slept with Rob. _Shit, was that really just last night? _It felt like a week ago.

A car pulled into the parking lot and Rob and Chris step out. Matt watched dully as they gathered their bags and started up the stairs. Due to everything going on, they all decided to start sharing motel rooms for a few weeks. It would save money, but more then anything, it was extra security. No one knew what could possibly happen next or when.

"How's Jeff?" Chris asked as he approached Matt at the top of the stairs. He stopped and blinked, noticing the cigarette in Matt's hand.

"He's fine." Matt almost smiled, for some reason finding the startled look on Chris's face humorous. All this shit was probably making him twisted. "He's inside, out cold."

"Um… thanks." Chris exchanged looks with Rob. Not sure what to think, he walked past Matt and entered the room.

Rob moved up the steps, standing in front of Matt. "How are you?"

Matt flicked his ashes without looking up. "Fine."

"You sure? Because one of the things I've learned about you is you tend to bottle things up. It's not healthy."

"How am I suppose to be, Rob?" Matt asked suddenly annoyed. "Am I suppose to be sitting here trembling with fear? Or inside hiding? Or would you rather see me fucking breakdown so you can…" Matt stopped, cringing at himself. He hadn't meant to raise his voice, let alone take shit out on Rob. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're angry." Rob said calmly. "And it's okay, you have every right to be."

Rob was so understanding, Matt wasn't sure if he should still be annoyed or grateful. He finally looked up, deciding on the latter. "I'm really am sorry."

"Don't be." Rob held out his hand and pulled Matt to his feet. "If you're angry, be angry. If you need to vent or take it out on me, do it. You don't have to hold back. I can take it."

Matt forced a smile. "You might be sorry you said that. So how did everything go tonight?"

"Did you watch?"

"Only a little."

Rob hesitated. "Well, there's something I need to tell you. Incase you didn't see, I—"

"Tell me tomorrow." Matt interrupted.

"But—"

"Tomorrow." Matt knew what Rob was going to tell him and simply couldn't deal with it now. At the moment, he had too much on his mind. "I'm really tired. I just want to get some sleep, okay?"

They went inside the room. Matt and Chris changed while Rob jumped into the shower. Jeff was oblivious to it all. Chris sat next to Jeff's sleeping form. "Man, he's really is out cold."

Matt nodded and climbed into his own bed. "He tried to stay awake for your match, but…"

"It's okay. He needs the extra sleep."

Matt watched as Chris smoothed back Jeff's hair and placed a soft kiss on his brother's forehead. Despite whether Jeff could hear him or not, Chris whispered something into his ear, before lying down next to him. Matt guessed it was 'I love you'.

Matt turned away, rolling onto his stomach. Jeff and Chris had such an amazing relationship it was like they were put in this earth for each other. And suddenly he felt an odd sense of jealousy towards Jeff. Was it too much of a stretch to believe, he could one day have something similar? Especially considering he had no experience when it came to real relationships, let alone _that_ type of relationship.

Minutes later, Matt stirred, sensing movement in the room and raised his head to see Rob.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Rob whispered, coming up to the bed.

"You didn't." Matt replied, hearing the grogginess in his voice. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep.

Rob picked up a blanket from the end of the bed. "I'll crash on the couch."

"Why?"

Rob shrugged. "Just thought you'd like the bed to yourself."

"It's a big bed." Matt reached over to the other side of the bed and flipped down the covers. "There's plenty of room."

Rob smiled, set aside the blanket and climbed in next to Matt. Matt returned a drowsy smile, wrapped his arms around the pillow and laid his head back down. He closed his eyes, feeling more at ease by Rob's presence. It was a nice feeling; something he could get used to. Somehow he had to get Rob out of the match. Otherwise there would be no way to stop the inevitable.

But Rob had other plans. Apparently Matt hadn't seen the promo he did during the show. He wanted to tell Matt about his plans for the Hell in a Cell match, but wanted to wait and see if Vince would actually go for it. Vince did, Austin agreed, and the match was on. He wasn't sure how Matt was going to take it. Matt was strong and proud, determine to take care of things on his own. Yet as Rob watched him for a few moments, the strong, proud mask slowly faded away as Matt slept. He looked softer, much younger than he was, and more innocent than he may have been. It was hard to imagine how anyone would want to harm him. And Rob was determined that once he was finished with Austin, no one ever would.

~*~

The next morning they sat in a small cafe eating breakfast. Besides signing some autographs for a few fans that approached them, no one said much of anything. Matt took a bite of his eggs, forcing himself to eat, yet the unsettling stir in his stomach made it difficult.

Rob glanced over at him, trying to come up with something to bring Matt out of his dark mood. However, he had no idea what to do or say.

Jeff didn't even bother putting on a pretence of eating. Between the after affects of the medication and everything else, he simply felt dull with no desire to do shit.

Chris sighed, feeling in the same boat as Rob. He felt absolutely helpless. He absently rubbed his sore neck, thinking how the whole morning seemed sore.

"What's wrong?"

Chris looked over, surprised to hear Jeff speak. "Nothing. Jay's unprettier was kind of brutal last night."

Jeff nodded, understanding. Jay was always sure to call the move before he gave it, but it was still a legitimate move that could leave one feeling it for a while. "Sorry I missed the match."

"It wasn't anything spectacular." Chris assured.

Jeff just nodded again while absently playing with the food on his plate.

"So Chris, when are you suppose to be flying out?" Rob asked, hoping to get a conversation started. Anything to take their mind off things. "You're becoming such a big shot, we hardly ever see you anymore."

Chris lightly smiled. "I spoke with Vince this morning, plans have changed. He said I wasn't needed on this extra trip."

Matt regarded Chris quietly, not sure what to make of the statement. The Rattlesnake had enough influence to be able to effect his, his brother's, and his friends' careers. Austin had already promised as much. But Austin couldn't start changing things that fast. Maybe it was just a coincidence. "Why aren't you needed?"

Chris shrugged. "He didn't really say. I guess their changing the angle or something, because he also canceled my match for tonight."

Matt dropped his fork on the plate with a loud clank.

"What is it?" Rob asked, regarding Matt with concern.

"Nothing." Matt picked his fork back up. _Please let this be a coincidence. _"It just seems weird. I'm mean… you're a main-event superstar, Chris, and this isn't a house show, it's Smackdown. Fans expect to see you, Vince knows that!"

"Chill Man, it's not like I was fired." Chris assured, chuckling at Matt's concern. "I think he's just giving me a night off, and believe me I could use it. I've been running non-stop these past few weeks, doing all this extra promo work. I'll gladly let someone else have a turn." Chris turned to Jeff. "Besides when was the last time we had a full day off together without going home? Lets make the most of it."

Jeff gave Chris a small smile. "I need to wash my hands, I'll be right back." He left the table.

Matt watched him walk away. Jeff's somber mood seemed to lighten a little, but not much. Hearing Chris's long sigh, he looked over and for the first time noticed how tired his friend looked. He managed a smile for Chris. "I think it will help spending the day with you. He'll be okay."

"I hope so." Chris smiled back. "I'm just glad he slept through the night without any... I guess you could say nightmares. I thought for sure this incident would bring them on, but maybe it helped with you being there."

"Nightmares?"

Chris nodded to himself. "Yeah. After that twisted fucked up match with Austin, I woke him twice that week. Both times, he was dreaming about the match, but instead of breaking his arm, Austin paralyzed him. " He noticed Matt surprised expression. "You didn't know?"

Matt shook his head. "No. He never said anything."

"Oh. I thought he would have."

Matt looked toward the bathroom. How could he have not realized how deeply everything was affecting Jeff? He knew his brother's greatest fear was to one day take that one risk that would cause paralysis. By the grace of God, Jeff somehow always escaped serious injury, despite all his high-flying and death-defying stunts. Austin breaking his arm was the first serious injury he'd actually ever had.

"I'll be back." Matt stood and made his way to the bathroom. When he entered, Jeff was standing at the sink. "Why didn't you tell me you had nightmares about him?"

Jeff dried his hands slowly. Matt couldn't just ease into things, he always had to get right to the point. "Like you don't have enough on your mind without having to worry about me. It was a couple of stupid dreams that's all. No big deal."

"I'm your older brother, I'm always going to worry about you, Jeff." Matt said. "And if it wasn't such a big deal, you wouldn't have had these dreams. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"You want to talk Matt?" Jeff threw away the paper towel and turned to face his brother. "Fine lets talk. So how long have you been a smoker?"

Matt blinked. "What? I'm not, I mean—"

"You think I can't smell it on you? You think I didn't notice you sneaking outside last night?"

"It was a couple of cigarettes." Matt shrugged. "No big deal."

"Then what's the point in doing it?" Jeff snapped. "To get cancer? To fuck up your ring performance?"

Matt frowned at Jeff's tone. He didn't need to answer for his actions. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. I know you've smoked a few things in your day and it damn sure wasn't cigarettes, so drop it."

Jeff crossed his arms. It was true, he didn't have room to talk, but it didn't piss him off any less.

Jeff had always worn his emotions on his sleeve and Matt could clearly see his brother's anger. "Look, Jeff, I didn't come in here to start a fight. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"_Okay_?" Jeff held up his cast. "Does this _look_ okay, Matt? I've never done anything to Austin. Nothing! Everything was fine until you had to get in his face and open your fucking mouth! Don't you get it? Everything that's happened, everything he's done is because of _you_!" He regretted the words the second he finished saying them. The second he saw Matt flinch and try to hide it.

Matt stood, unable to speak. It was true. He hadn't even realized until now, but he truly was the one responsible for bringing this down on them. And there was nothing he could do or say to take it back. He quickly turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Jeff grabbed Matt's arm, stopping him. "I'm sorry." He threw his arms around his brother. "I didn't mean it, I swear. Please forgive me."

Matt hesitated then returned Jeff's embrace. "It's okay. Everyone's under a lot of stress right now."

"Maybe," Jeff stepped back, wishing he could lower through the floor. "But I really didn't mean what I said. None of this is your fault, Matt, _none_ ." However, he knew his words were useless. The damage had been done.

Matt just nodded for his brother's sake. He didn't want Jeff to feel guilty for telling the truth. He appreciated it. Now he knew his mistake and he knew what he had to do to fix it. He stepped past Jeff and went over to the sink. What little bit of breakfast he ate was stirring in his stomach, making him want to throw up. But he couldn't get sick now. He had to stay strong.

Ignoring his stomach, he sat on the counter and pulled his cigarettes from his pocket. He really didn't care what anyone thought. Really didn't care that this was a non-smoking establishment. If he was lucky someone would catch him and call the police then he could happily rot away in a cell.

Jeff watched as his brother held a cigarette in his mouth while trying to light a match. He tried over and over, but his hands lightly shook. He simply couldn't strike it.

"Fucking piece of shit." Matt threw the book of matches down. No wonder he was incapable of protecting his brother. He wasn't even capable of lighting a fucking match.

Jeff picked up the book, struck a match and held it out for Matt.

Matt regarded him a moment, then finally lit up. Inhaling the smoke, he scooted back on the counter and leaned against the mirror.

Jeff climbed on the counter and sat beside him, no longer caring about the smoke. All that mattered was for Matt to know he was with him. He waited patiently while Matt finished his cigarette, having no clue the plans Matt was forming in his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Driving down the highway, Rob glanced over at Matt, who sat quietly in the passenger seat. He hadn't told Matt where they were going and Matt seemed anything but enthused. Since the events of the previous day, Matt was stuck in his dark state. Not that Rob could blame him. This morning hadn't helped matters much either. After Matt's fight with Jeff at the cafe, they ended up having a small disagreement of their own.

But even with everything going on, he couldn't help but feel like there was something else. If only he could get past this wall, Matt always surrounded himself with. In the mean time, he hoped his plan could at least raise Matt's spirits a little.

Matt sat and bleakly watched the trees go by. He noticed Rob's glance through the reflection in the window and could sense his concern. It wasn't fair to keep Rob in the dark and he didn't want to. Especially since they were suppose to be starting some kind of relationship. But the secret he held was Austin. And some secrets had to remain in the dark. The least he could do was go along with whatever it was Rob wanted to do.

He recalled the events of a few hours ago at the motel room. They'd returned before Jeff and Chris and he wanted to take advantage of the time alone. Again he initiated it, but unfortunately it ended up similar to the night they'd first kissed. Once again, Rob had pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry." Rob had said. "I didn't mean to let it go this far."

"What if I did?" Matt had responded. "What if I'm ready to take it further?"

Rob was doubtful. "Then why can I still feel you tense up the more I touch you?"

Not wanting to admit his nervousness, Matt had no reply.

"We need to wait." Rob concluded.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Matt ended up snapping. "I guess it really doesn't matter what the fuck I want." He was fully aware of how childish he sounded, but couldn't seem to help it. There was no reason to be upset with Rob so why was he acting this way?

"It matters more than you know." Rob had quietly said.

Thinking about it now, Matt felt a twinge of guilt. Rob was only trying to respect the fact that he'd never been with a man. He looked over at Rob and attempted to give him a smile. Why Rob would want to start a relationship with him, he didn't know. Rob had much better options to choose from.

Rob warmly returned his smile. After their small disagreement, Chris and Jeff had returned. They decided to go to the Farmer's Market and anyplace else that happened to catch their eye. Just getting out and doing something, might do them all some good so they invited Matt and Rob to hang out with them.

However Matt declined. Instead he flopped on the bed, perfectly content to lie in the motel room for the rest of the day.

Rob had other ideas. "Was there anything you planned on doing?"

"I'm doing it." Matt had dully replied. Succumbing to his bed of misery seemed like enough.

"Come on." Rob put on a baseball cap. "We're going to get a ride."

"What for? Jeff and Chris left the rental. " Matt reminded.

"Not that kind of ride."

"Then what?

"Trust me, Midnight." Rob assured. "Haven't you ever done anything spontaneous?"

"Not unless I planned to."

"Dude, you've got to live life a little." With that, Rob practically dragged him out the door.

~*~

Matt climbed out of the car and looked around the vast lawns of the property. "Where are we?"

"My Uncle's house." Rob answered, tossing his keys to the valet.

"_House_?" Matt looked over the giant mansion, wondering how many houses could fit in it. Rob was already climbing up the stairs and he had to jog to catch up.

Rob pressed the doorbell, letting off a chime-like music sound. "I'd introduce you, but he's out of town on business. I called him though to see if it was alright."

"To see if _what_ was alright?"

"Our ride." Rob stated simply.

Perplexed, Matt started to question again, but was distracted by the uniformed butler opening the door.

The butler bowed. "Hello Mr. Shzatkowski." He formally greeted Rob. "Your Uncle said to be expecting you so we have everything ready. Was there anything else you or your friend required?"

"Nah, thanks a lot Henry." Rob gave the butler a slap on the shoulder. The butler simply chuckled and stepped aside to let them enter.

Rob nonchalantly led them through the mansion. Matt followed along slowly, more than impressed with the mansion's extravagance. Everything seemed to be made out of marble and gold. Maids dressed in the black and white uniforms, dusted the trinkets and polished the crystal that lay around on the exquisite furniture. Was the Uncle's last name Warbucks?"

"Do you have a cousin named Annie?" Matt asked a little cynically.

Rob chuckled. "As a matter of fact I do. But she's a brunette."

They headed out the French balcony doors and Matt stopped, staring at the scene before him. The lush gardened lawns of the mansion ended in a cliff drop off and beyond that was the crystal blue of the Pacific Ocean. "Okay, I admit, that's pretty impressive."

"Care for a closer look?" Rob asked.

Matt just shrugged.

"Come on." Rob stepped down the balcony steps. "That's my Uncle's private beach and there's a trail that'll take us right to it."

Matt followed absently, still taking in the view. It was impossible to think someone could own such an awesome piece of the earth and call it their property.

"Here's our ride." Rob announced as they walked around the corner of the mansion.

Matt stopped as Rob walked over to a saddled Chestnut stallion that was tied to a post. "Wait… are you suggesting we _ride_ this? He's gigantic."

"Yeah, but he's gentle. My uncle's had him since he was a colt, I've rode him for years." Rob untied the reigns from the post and gently ran a hand down the stallion's long graceful neck. He then stuck his foot in the stirrup and mounted it. "Ever rode double?"

"I don't ride." Matt walked over and let the stallion sniff the back of his hand, before petting it's well-groomed neck. It was a magnificent creature. "I guess I won't object to you giving me a lift."

Rob smiled. "Need help getting up?"

"I think I can manage."

Rob removed his foot from the stirrup. "Put your foot in there and grab my horn."

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"The horn on the saddle." Rob cleared up.

"Ah." Matt did as instructed, grabbing the horn and the back of the saddle. It was awkward trying to work around Rob's body, but after a couple of attempts, he managed to mount the large beast.

Rob held the stallion steady as Matt climbed up behind him, and tried not to notice as Matt's arms and legs rubbed against him, sending a small chill of awareness down his spine. "You don't have to be nervous or anything." Rob said, once Matt was situated. He cleared his throat. "You should hold onto my belt… so you won't fall."

Matt scooted closer and circled his arms halfway around Rob's waist. Smiling to himself, he gripped Rob's belt. "Thanks. I'd hate to fall."

The heat of Matt's arms warmed the chill away from Rob's spine_. Do you have any idea the affect you have on me?_ Clearing his head, Rob pet the stallion's neck again then squeezed his legs, signaling it to walk.

As the stallion walked to the edge of the cliff, Matt could see it wasn't a cliff at all, but more like a hill. A man-made trail led them down the hill and through a small forest of trees, which would eventually take them to the beach. Beams of sun shot through the trees, crisscrossed, and pierced the ground. It was so beautiful and calm, they road in comfortable silence with only the sound of the ocean. It took about half an hour before they reached the bottom of the hill and the stallion stepped out of the trees and onto the beach.

Rob brought the stallion up to the shore and stopped. They let several minutes pass in silence, soaking up the view. Matt tilted his head back and inhaled the freshness of the ocean. Closing his eyes he concentrated until he could feel the light mist across his face.

Rob swung a leg over, sat astride and glanced at Matt. Matt's looks, usually so dark and intense, now took on a serene-like calm. He was absolutely beautiful. "Is this a little different from the beaches in North Carolina?"

"I'll say." Matt opened his eyes and looked around. The mansion was no longer in sight. As a matter of fact, he couldn't see anything. All that existed was the air, ocean, and sand. All he could hear was the waves clashing and nothing more. Perfect peace and solitude. It was like being on a different world, free from all stress and worries. Just like the kids on the playground.

Suddenly it dawned on Matt what Rob had actually accomplished, and he looked at Rob in amazement. Even if only temporary, Rob had actually given him that perfect little world.

"I hope this helps." Rob said sincerely. "I thought it might be cool to just get away for a little while."

Matt finally smiled. There was simply no word to describe Rob. "This is amazing. But why does it have to be for a little while? Maybe your uncle will let us build a beach shack, then we'd never have to leave."

Rob would have liked nothing better. "Wouldn't you miss your brother?"

Matt snorted. "I don't even like him." Rob gave him an 'I know better' look and Matt just smiled. "I guess he's alright."

Rob chuckled as he dismounted the stallion. With a cheesy grin, he took the reins and started leading the stallion down the beach.

Matt scooted up into the saddle. "What are you doing?"

"Just thought I'd do that corny 'leading you down the beach on horseback' thing."

Matt burst out laughing, amazed at how good it felt to do so. "That really _is_ corny."

Rob laughed with him and was about to reply, when a gust of wind took the ball cap off this head. "Ah Man." He watched, disappointed as his cap flew down the beach. "I really liked that cap."

Matt yanked the reins out of Rob's hand. "I'll get it." Lifting off the saddle, he rest his fists against the stallion's neck and gave it a light kick.

"MATT WAIT!" Rob cried out fearfully as the stallion took off. He started chasing after Matt then stopped. Instead of being thrown, Matt was galloping ahead like a seasoned pro. He watched, stunned, as Matt jumped off the stallion, retrieved the cap and placed it on his head. Matt then grabbed the stallion's mane, sprang himself back onto the saddle and gracefully cantered back over.

Rob was dumbfounded when Matt returned, handing him the cap. "I thought you said you couldn't ride?"

"I said I _didn't_ ride." Matt tossed his head proudly. "But I'm pretty fucking good if I have to."

Rob gave him a sideways smile. "_Who's_ arrogant?"

Matt just held out the reins. "Care to lead?"

Rob started to take the reins, but changed his mind. "_You_ can lead." He pushed Matt's foot out of the stirrup and climbed up behind him. "It's _my_ turn to act all helpless and pretend I can't mount a horse."

Matt just smiled and signaled the stallion to continue walking. "I promise it wasn't an act. I've never rode double."

"So I take it you have horses?" Rob asked.

"No, but my dad has a friend who does." Matt explained. "When Jeff and I were younger, he taught us how to ride. It was cool to learn and all, but not something we really got into. Jeff was more into riding his motorcycle and competing in motorcross races, and I was more into learning how to wrestle. This is actually the first time I've been on a horse in years. Guess it's like riding a bike."

"Hmm, something else I never knew. I wonder what other secret talents you've got."

"Stick around and you might find out." Matt simply replied.

They continued down the beach and after a moment Matt smiled to himself, feeling Rob's hands firmly hold his waist, as though Rob was helping him stay steady. He didn't bother telling Rob it wasn't necessary. He liked the thought of Rob holding him steady.

"Lets go over there." Rob pointed to a large bolder.

Matt led the stallion to the boulder and saw a blanket spread out on the sand, rocks holding down each corner. There was also a cooler. Matt stopped the stallion and shook his head. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since this morning." Rob slid off the stallion, took the reins from Matt and tied them to a post that conveniently happen to be there. "It pays to have a ridiculously rich Uncle with lots of servants."

"I'll take your word for it." Matt dismounted and walked over to the blanket.

Rob kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He sat on the blanket and opened up the cooler. Inside was a bottle of wine, glasses, and platter with an assortment of cheeses and fruits. "Care to join me?"

Discarding his own shoes and socks, Matt sat on the blanket, picked up the bottle and examined it. "Not to sound uncivilized, but I don't even know what this says."

"Neither do I." Rob admitted. "I just asked them to pick a good bottle from my Uncle's collection. Can you uncork that?"

Matt unwrapped the gold foil from the bottle and started to twist off the cork.

"Hold on, there's a secret to that." Rob traded Matt the glasses for the bottle. He held the bottle away and pointed it towards the sky. Without any twisting, Rob gave the cork a few careful nudges with his thumb and it popped off, flying into the air.

Matt held out the glasses for Rob to fill. "Now I know _your_ talent."

"Trust me, I've got more than that."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out eventually." Rob gave Matt a wink as he poured the wine.

Matt just smiled, without questioning further. He took a drink of his wine and raised his eyebrows. "Wow, this is really good."

"I'll say." Rob said after taking his drink. "Wish I knew what it was."

Matt laughed and took another drink. He had a feeling the bottle wasn't going to last long. Sitting against the bolder he gazed out over the ocean. For the moment, everything was perfect.

"I hope this isn't getting too sappy for you." Rob sat against bolder as well, his shoulder against Matt's. "I tried to keep the sap to a minimum."

Matt looked at Rob and smiled. "No, this is the coolest thing I've ever done. Thank you."

"It's nothing."

Rob looked down and Matt could see him flush with pleasure. It was so attractive. All the trouble Rob must have gone through… and Rob did it all for him. Downing the rest of his wine, Matt sat the glass aside rose to his knees and straddled Rob's legs. Taking Rob's head in his hands, he kissed him, feeling like a dope fiend on the ultimate high. Rob was his heroine and there was no denying his growing addiction. He was completely falling for this man.

Rob dropped his glass and wrapped his arms around Matt. Matt's kiss was slow and sensual, yet another one of his secret talents. Matt opened up for him, allowing Rob to explore the inner depths of his warm mouth. Matt pulled Rob's shirt out of his jeans and they broke apart long enough for Matt to pull it off over Rob's head then came back together. Rob felt his blood stir at the feel of Matt's hands touching his bare skin for the first time. He pulled up Matt's shirt, wanting to touch him as well, then suddenly realized what he was doing…

"Wait." Rob quickly broke the kiss again. He'd wanted Matt for so long, if only Matt knew how difficult it was to stop, once they got started. "This isn't a good idea—"

Matt placed a finger over Rob's lips. "I know what you're going to say… and you're right. Having sex, this kind of sex, does make me a little nervous. And I do want to wait, but…" Matt pulled off his shirt, "but that doesn't mean there isn't other stuff we can do."

Rob hesitated. Matt was so undeniably beautiful with his light flush. His eyes seemed to darken more as he licked his full lips, glossy from the wetness of their kiss. Rob could feel his resolve weakening. "Midnight—"

"Come on, Rob," Matt pressed his chest to Rob's and whispered into Rob's ear, "we're all alone. When are we going to have this moment again."

Rob closed his eyes, letting out a low breath as Matt began to suck on his lobe. Matt's bare chest was smooth and warm against his own, his skin so soft. Rob's body filled with a sweet ache of desire that was almost too much to bare, and the next thing he knew, he had Matt down on the blanket. He kissed Matt hard, crushing their mouths together, knowing he'd forever crave his taste. The knowledge that Matt had never kissed any man but him gave him a feeling of possessiveness. Matt had completely possessed his soul.

Rob pulled the band from Matt's hair and pulled his head back, clamping onto his neck. Matt's mind lost all conscious thought as Rob licked, bit, and sucked his skin. Rob's experienced hands, explored and caressed his body, igniting nerves that had been dormant for too long. Rob opened his jeans and slid a hand inside, touching him in a way a man had never touched him before. He didn't want Rob to ever stop, and bit his lip painfully, trying to hold back his desperate moan.

Seeing Matt wince, Rob took Matt's lip in-between his, sucking it soothingly while rhythmically stroking Matt's cock. He kissed his way down Matt's collarbone to his chest and over a nipple. He closed his mouth around the bud, tantalizing it with his teeth. His sudden hard suction caused Matt to arch up and Rob calmed him back down with gentlest of tongue swirls.

The taste of Matt's glistening skin was made even more delicious from his heightened passion. The sounds Matt could make when getting off were so hot and erotic that it was all Rob could do not to stroke himself off.

Matt clutched Rob's hair when he began teasing his other nipple. It had been so long since he'd last done anything, he knew he couldn't take much more, and bucked against Rob before he could stop himself.

Rob brushed his lips over Matt's. "Say my name, just once."

Matt finally let go of his moan, unable to take anymore. "Rob…"

Rob smiled, loving the breathless sound of his name. He began working Matt's cock mercilessly and covered his mouth over Matt's, swallowing more of Matt's moans as Matt's orgasm took over. He lay across Matt's body, feeling every tremor and wave pass through him. He milked Matt for all his worth and when Matt finally settled, he released his mouth, giving Matt freedom to breathe.

Matt drew in a deep breath, feeling as though he were smothered, but in the best kind of way.

Rob smoothed back Matt's hair. "Are you okay?"

Matt nodded, almost feeling too tipsy to speak. He pulled Rob's head down, giving him a long kiss and rolling them over so he was now on top. He sat up, straddled Rob's thighs and began unfastening Rob's jeans.

Rob quickly grabbed Matt's wrists, stopped him. Getting Matt off was one thing, but for Matt to feel comfortable enough to do it to him was another. "You don't have to, I'm fine."

Matt looked down and raised an eyebrow. The huge bulge in Rob's jeans clearly said otherwise. He ran his hand over it, slowly massaging Rob. "But what if I want to? Would you be so selfish as to deny me that pleasure?"

Rob raised his own eyebrows. For Matt to act so wanton and speak words so laced with seduction was like a naughty fantasy come to life. And it was all Rob needed to give in. "Well, I don't want to be selfish…"

Matt lightly laughed and moved Rob's arms above his head. "Then I'd better warn you, Robert, this ride is far from over."

~*~

Jeff hung up his cell phone, frustrated and worried. For the past two hours he'd been trying to call Matt and each time his call went straight to voicemail. He couldn't even reach Rob. He had no idea where either of them could be. They had to check out of the motel and move into a new one. When him and Chris returned to the motel, they found a note from Rob, asking them to move his and Matt's luggage. They'd catch up later. That was hours ago! Long enough for Jeff's wild imagination to conjure up visions of his brother lying in a ditch somewhere.

Jeff walked down the corridor of the arena, wondering what to do. None of the other wrestlers had seen them and Rob was supposed to be working tonight. He turned around a corner, hitting redial one last time, then stopped. Matt and Rob were walking his way. "Thank God!" Jeff ran over, throwing his arms around his brother.

Matt nearly stumbled. "What's up with you?"

"What's up with _me_?" Jeff released him. "Where the fuck have you guys been? I was worried out of my fucking mind."

"Around." Matt simply answered. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What do you _think_? Chris and I came here looking for you guys, you wouldn't answer your phones, I was about to call the police!"

"Oh, sorry. I turned my phone off."

Jeff studied his brother. "Have you been drinking?"

"Just wine. I don't know what it was so it don't count."

Jeff regarded Matt incredibly. After all the times Matt preached to _him_ about being irresponsible…

Matt just smiled. "Calm down, little bro. Rob and I went for a ride that's all."

"_I'll_ say," Rob chuckled. "You know, it's amazing the things you learn about a person while… watching them _ride_."

"A horse." Matt said quickly. "We went horseback riding."

Jeff looked at them both. "You've both have obviously been drinking, how'd you get back?"

"My uncle's servants." Rob said. "We'll tell you about it later. Just be happy your brother likes you. Otherwise, we'd be living in a shack."

"What?"

Matt laughed. "Nothing."

Jeff started to comment then stopped himself when he finally realized Matt was _actually_ laughing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his brother smile, let alone laugh. He glanced over at Rob. Considering his brother didn't even like horseback riding, Rob had obviously done something right. "Next time could you at least let me know how long your going to be gone? I really was worried."

"I will." Matt promised.

"Hey..." Chris came jogging over. "You guys had us worried to death."

Jeff held up a hand. "Already covered it."

"Well, anyway, you got here just in time," Chris looked at Rob. "Vince has been looking for you."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Rob asked.

"Something about doing another promo tonight," Chris hesitated, glancing at Matt, " with Austin."

Rob looked at Matt. He still hadn't mentioned the match yet. And he didn't want to spring it on him like this.

Matt instantly lost his smile. Until now, he'd actually forgotten about the match. More importantly, he'd forgotten about the fate that awaited him. "I know about the match. _You_ requested it didn't you? That's what you wanted to talk to Vince about the other day."

"Yeah I did." Rob admitted.

Matt shook his head, _un-fucking believable_. "Why? Why would you do something like this and not tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd be against it."

"Of course, I'm against it!" Matt said, his voice raising. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

"Midnight, can we please talk about this tonight?"

Matt crossed his arms and lowered his eyes. He knew now wasn't the time or place.

Rob sighed. "Just wait for me at the hotel, okay? I'd better go find Vince." He left down the corridor.

Matt didn't watch him go. Everything had been so perfect and in a split-second it was all gone. The dark cloud of despair returned.

Jeff nudged Chris. "Why don't you hang out with Rob tonight."

Chris nodded, understanding. "Sure, I'll see you guys later." He left after Rob.

"So, you want to check out the hotel?" Jeff asked his brother. "It's five-star and really cool." For the last few nights in California, Vince had put the entire roster in suites at the downtown Plaza. His way of showing appreciation to his wrestlers, every now and then.

"Fine." Matt answered dully. "Lets get the hell out of here."

~*~

Rob did his second promo with Austin, via satellite again. Matt knew the Rattlesnake was in town so wondered what the point in the satellite was. The story-line wouldn't have been anymore dramatic had Austin been at the show. Matt sat on the bed in his hotel room, watching Amy's match with the newcomer; it was a special Tuesday night live edition of Smackdown.

Jeff lay on his stomach with his head propped up, watching from the foot of the bed. "This Jazz chick is really good. She's giving Amy a run for her money."

"She is impressive," Matt agreed, this being the first time they'd seen her wrestle. "I'd like to see how she'd hold up against Jacquelyn, though."

Jeff chuckled. "Man, Jackie would kick her ass and make her say thank you for it."

Matt reached over to the nightstand to put his cigarette out, but accidentally knocked the ashtray to the floor. "Shit." Swinging his legs over the side, he stomped out the still lit cigarette.

"What the hell!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Calm down. It's out."

"No, Look!" Sitting up on his knees, Jeff pointed to the TV.

Matt looked up to see Amy lying in the ring. She appeared to be out cold. "What happened?"

"Jazz pile-drived her."

"What?" Matt frowned. The pile-driver was a dangerous enough maneuver that the men hardly used it. He watched as the medic's ran to the ring with a stretcher. "Maybe it's part of the match. You know how good she sells an injury."

"No, Jim gave the signal." Jeff showed Matt the gesture the referee's used for real emergencies. Another minute passed, before the show went to commercial.

"Why the hell did they put her in a match with a damn amateur?" Matt said, worried. Unfortunately with him and Jeff gone, Amy was having to do the 'Team Extreme' thing on her own and wrestle solo.

Jeff got up, went into the livingroom and sat at a desk with his notebook. "From what I've heard, she's supposed to be very experienced. And that's with wrestling guys too." Jeff typed in the WWF web-site and began searching for her bio.

The show came back on, but only showed a recap of the pile-driver then moved to the next match. Matt flipped off the TV and went to join his brother. "What are you doing?"

"Reading Jazz's bio."

"What does it say?"

"So far, not much." Jeff answered. "She doesn't have a superstar bio yet. There's only a short interview. She used to play basketball, but got injured..." He trailed off, reading more. "She started training for wrestling and later worked in a lot of independent promotions, until she got a contract with ECW—I wonder if Rob knows her. Anyway, a wrestler from the WWF started following her matches and was so impressed by her, he got her an interview with Vince and JR. As soon as her contract was up with ECW, she got a contract here."

"Who was the wrestler?"

Jeff read for a few seconds, then he mouth dropped a little. "It was Austin."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No. She says she would have never gotten this opportunity if it weren't for Stone Cold, and she'll always be indebted to him." He grimly looked at Matt. "If Austin's responsible for her then she's not just the newest addition to the WWF, she could also be the newest addition to his clique! What if this accident with Amy wasn't an accident?"

Matt was quiet for a moment, the same thoughts passing through his mind. He shook his head. "You're reading too much into this. Jazz is new, it really could have been an accident."

Jeff didn't say anything, but didn't look convinced. Matt didn't even sound convincing to himself. Jazz may have been new to the WWF, but she was obviously experienced in the ring. It never occurred to him that Amy would be a target, for it never occurred to him that Austin would find a new weapon in Jazz.

Just then the hotel phone rang, startling them both. Jeff stood. "Don't answer it. If it were Chris or Rob or anybody, they'd call our cells."

"It might be the lobby." Matt went to the phone.

"But what if it's him?" Jeff said. "He's not at the show, we don't know where he is. For all we know, he could be staying at this hotel."

Matt hesitated with his hand on the receiver. It wouldn't be difficult for Austin to find out what room they were in, especially since he knew Austin _was_ staying at this hotel. He glanced at Jeff, who unconsciously held his cast. Jeff's worry was evident and more than justified. Matt hated Austin for putting his brother into that fame of mind and finally picked up the phone. Whoever it was hung up, just as he did.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know." Matt slammed the phone back on the base and sank onto the couch, suddenly feeling ill. Too much was happening too fast.

Jeff started when his cell phone began to ring, and he pulled it out of his pocket, checking the caller ID. "It's Chris." He answered the phone, listened for a few seconds and sighed in relief. "That was Rob calling the room. He couldn't get you on your cell phone. Fucking turn it back on!"

"Shit, I forgot." Matt went to his room and found his cell. Sure enough, when he turned it on, there were a couple of missed calls from Rob, Trish, and several from Jeff.

Jeff came into the room. "They took Amy to the hospital. Trish went with her. She'll call later and let us know what's going on."

Matt didn't reply. He knew exactly what was going on. No longer could he convince himself it was all just a coincidence.

~*~

"Midnight, we did a promo last night and tonight. It's in the media and on the internet." Rob tried to explain. "The pay-per-view is _this_ Sunday, there's no getting out of this match."

"Sunday is days away." Matt said. "Anything can happen between now and then. You could pretend to get hurt at tomorrows house show."

"I can't just fake an injury." Rob was amazed Matt would even suggest it. Since returning from the show, him and Matt had done nothing but argue about the match. "The medics would know and report back to Vince. I could be suspended or fired."

Matt crossed his arms, but knew Rob was right. There had to be another way. Trish had called earlier and informed them, Amy had a sprained neck, but would be okay after a few weeks in a neck brace. She was lucky; Austin had intended something much worse. Rob wouldn't be so lucky, and all attempts to get through to him had failed.

"Uh, guys..." Chris stepped out of a bedroom, followed by Jeff. "Don't mean to interrupt. We're going downstairs to get a drink."

"Maybe you guys can join us when you're done, um, talking." Jeff added. The walls were thin and they could hear every word of Matt and Rob's argument.

"No." Matt turned to them. "You're not going anywhere. We've got to figure out how we're going to get Rob out of this." He pointed to the sofa. "Sit!"

Jeff and Chris exchanged looks, but did as told.

"Midnight, I'm not trying to get out of this match." Rob said. "I had to jump through a lot of hoops to make it happen."

"For what?" Matt angrily turned back on him. "Why would you even consider it without speaking to me first?"

"No offence, but I didn't know I needed your permission to do anything."

"This isn't just _anything_, Rob. This has to do with me. You think I'm so stupid that I don't realize that? You didn't jump through all those hoops for the sheer hell of it. What exactly are you trying to accomplish? Do you think you're going to teach Austin a lesson? Or is this your way of defending my honor?" Matt ended sarcastically.

Rob opened his arms and let them fall back to his sides. "What if I _am_ trying to defend you? What is so wrong with that? What is so wrong with me wanting to protect you."

"I don't _need_ you to defend me." Matt practically yelled. "I'm not some fucking child who isn't capable of protecting himself."

"That's not what I'm implying." Rob raised his own voice, exasperated. "This whole fucking situation has gotten so out of hand, it's dangerous! You can't take this on by yourself. I can tell it's taking a toll on you, you've started smoking—"

"A few fucking cigarettes!" Matt snapped. "Hell, to hear you and Jeff talk, I'll probably start shooting up next week!"

Rob just sighed; Matt was so unbelievably stubborn and hotheaded, it was almost impossible to reason with him. "Look Midnight, I'm not trying to fight with you. All I'm trying to do is help, and I'm not going to apologize for it. I can handle Austin, and after I'm done, he won't be fucking with you or anyone else again."

Matt slowly shook his head, growing weary of the discussion. "I don't know who you think you are, Rob, or what you think you can do that _I_ can't do myself, but your arrogance will be your downfall. You're not doing the match and that's final." He walked past Rob, sat at the desk and opened the notebook.

Rob was taken aback by Matt's haughty, authoritative tone. Matt was obviously accustomed to having people do as he said, but he wasn't one of them. He walked over to Matt and stood next to him. "Hate to inform you, but look it up," He pointed to the computer screen. "The match is set in stone, I'm doing it, and _that's_ final."

Matt stared intensely at the screen, drawing in a deep breath through clenched teeth. He knew he'd lost this battle. Rob wasn't going to back down and it only infuriated him more. "Fine," Matt rose to his feet, standing face to face with Rob. "But for future reference, understand this as I make it perfectly clear; I don't need you or anyone else defending me. I don't need anyone's protection. I am perfectly capable of handling things on my own."

"Yeah, I remember how you _handled_ things the night Austin attacked you." Rob snorted. "You handled your little melt-down _real_ well."

Matt's eyes narrowed dangerously and for a split-second he wanted to hit Rob. He couldn't even speak. His weakness and foolish actions of that night had been nothing short of humiliating, and for Rob to actuallythrow it back in his face…

Jeff cringed. It was the worst possible thing to say and he knew Rob hadn't meant it. Just like he hadn't meant what he'd said to his brother at the café. But once again the damage was done. His brother's livid face darkened.

"Midnight…" Rob sighed, this time remorsefully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Matt took a deep breath, making a visible effort to calm down, but it wasn't working. Not trusting himself to speak, he grabbed his cigarettes off the desk and headed for the door.

"Midnight wait..." Rob grabbed his arm.

Matt jerked his arm away, eyes blazing. "I must have been out of my fucking mind to even _think_ I wanted to get involved with you. I won't make that mistake again." He was satisfied to see Rob flinch. He didn't care if his words hurt. He wanted them to hurt. He turned and walked out the door, slamming it with a force that made the room rattle.

Rob stood, staring at the door. He couldn't believe they came from where they were this afternoon to this. How could this have taken such a horribly wrong turn?

Jeff got off the sofa. "He didn't mean it, Rob, he just needs to cool off."

"Right," Rob sighed. "You heard what he said."

"Yes, but I also know him." Jeff said. "That's not the first door he's slammed and it won't be the last. He can do and say a lot of hurtful things, but believe me, he's only acting out. As twisted as it sounds, it means he cares about you. And he's worried. Otherwise, he wouldn't give a damn about what you do."

Rob just nodded, wishing he could believe Jeff. Somehow, he couldn't see things ever being the same.

~*~

Matt took a deep drag off his cigarette while waiting for the barmaid to bring his next shot. The bar was almost empty which was surprising, considering the entire roster was in the hotel. Then again, everyone was probably downtown, partying. He was glad. He didn't feel like speaking to anyone and hadn't uttered a word, except to order shots.

Time seemed to move slower and slower. This morning he'd woke up, had breakfast, fought with Jeff, fought with Rob, then was whisked away to a secluded paradise—The only part of the day that went by too fast. Then he came back, only to watch Amy become the next victim, and to fight once more with Rob. Only this time it was worse. Now here he was, sitting in a hotel bar, and the day still wasn't over.

The barmaid came over and poured another shot. "Thanks." Matt muttered.

"Don't mention it." She said. "Not that you would, you're not much of a talker are you?"

"I know plenty of people who would beg to differ." Matt quietly replied. He looked up, really noticing her for the first time. "Has anyone ever told you, you look like—"

"Janet Jackson?" She nodded. "I get that a lot. Anyone ever tell you, you look like Matt Hardy?"

Matt raised his eyebrows.

"He's a professional wrestler."

"Oh. Good for him." At least, it used to be.

She regarded him a moment. "Honey, you look a little depressed."

Matt lowered his eyes. The word seemed to take on a whole new meaning now. The future and safety of his friends, his brother, and Rob all hung on the line—_pressed_ on his shoulders. He didn't have the strength to carry it all. "Always a little rain."

She smiled sympathetically. "Let me guess, girl trouble?"

Matt snorted, almost amused. What he wouldn't give for simple girl troubles. Instead he was being pursued by a sick, deranged man and at the same time falling for another. He had gone from despising relationships to trying to start one. From fucking two of the hottest Diva's to messing around with Rob. From loving wrestling to dreading it. How had his life changed so drastically in only a matter of weeks?

"I just wish things were like they used to be." He downed the shot, smashed his cigarette in the ashtray and placed a bill on the bar. "Keep it, thanks." He stood.

"Thanks, honey. Get some rest." She smiled. "It can't rain all the time."

Matt forced a return smile; he used to like that quote, back when he believed it was true. He left the bar, made his way through the quiet, empty lobby and into the empty elevator. At this hour, people with sense would be sleeping. At this hour, his brother could be having another nightmare about Austin.

Matt leaned against the elevator wall, the motion making him unsteady. Or maybe it was all the shots, he wasn't sure. The only thing he was sure of is Jeff had done nothing to deserve all the shit he'd been through. Amy had done nothing to deserve what happened to her tonight. Chris didn't deserve to have his career put in jeopardy. And Rob didn't deserve what was going to inevitably happen to him.

The elevator stopped and Matt stepped off, heading down the hall. His walk became slower and his heart sank with the remorse, he knew he'd eventually feel. Despite what Rob had said, it didn't justify him hurting Rob. It seemed to be a regular thing. He had yet to understand why Rob had always wanted him. After tonight, Rob was no doubt thinking the same thing.

Matt hesitated outside the door. He would apologize and try to make things right, but in the end, if Rob didn't want to continue pursuing this, he wouldn't blame him. It would be to own Rob's benefit, Rob deserved a hell of a lot better.

Mentally gathering his strength, he knocked on the door. _I'm strong enough to deal with anything_, he reminded himself as the door opened.

The Rattlesnake leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. "I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you."

"Had a few drinks."

"Looks like you had more than a few."

"Is that a problem?"

Austin regarded Matt a moment then stepped back to let him enter. Matt forced himself to remain cool. The Rattlesnake thrived on the intimidation of others and he was determined to show none. He walked past Austin and stopped. The Rattlesnake had one of the more luxurious rooms and soft glowing candles were sitting everywhere. What the hell did Austin think this was?

"Please, make yourself comfortable." Austin said, like a gracious host.

Matt looked at the older man, feeling his blood boil. Fun and games; that's all this was for him. Austin's twisted smile didn't even try to hide the fact. "Let's get this over with. And remember what I told you earlier, you're not fucking me, understand?"

Austin chuckled, amused and impressed by the younger man's boldness. "You're in no position to make bargains, Kid. But you're lucky I'm in a generous mood."

_Generous?_ Matt would have laughed if he were anywhere else.

"I'm not gonna fuck ya, Kid." The Rattlesnake snorted, like it wasn't worth his time. "Hell, you don't even have to take your pants off. But you _will_ do everything I say or..." He opened the door and gestured into the hallway. "you can leave and see what happens next."

Even though his tone meant business, Austin still smiled his sick twisted smile and Matt wanted nothing more than to bloodily rip it off his face. He could have never imagined he could feel such bitter hatred for another human being. Then again, Austin wasn't human. He was a disease. A disease that kept spreading and spreading and infecting everyone he cared about. But now was his chance to end it.

Concealing his contempt, Matt walked to the center of the room and slowly peeled off his shirt. He threw it aside and hooked his thumbs in his jeans. "What do you want?" He asked, careful to keep his voice from shaking with anxiety.

Austin closed the door and took a few steps forward. He stopped and took his time, running his eyes shamelessly over Matt's physic.

Matt stood silent with no show of expression. Though deep down, he felt sickened and unsettled by the Rattlesnake's unabashed stare. He had given so much mentally and physically, due to this man, and was about to give more, but he would never give Austin the satisfaction of seeing his humiliation.

Austin moved in front of Matt, his eyes outlining the younger man's full lips, before unconsciously licking his own. Matt finally had to look away and happen to notice a bottle of Jack Daniel's sitting on top of a dresser. Sweet salvation. "Can I have a drink?"

"Sure ya can, kid." The Rattlesnake went over and poured a couple of double shots. The soft glow of the candles made the amber liquid sparkle as it was poured into the beautifully cut crystal glasses. Smiling, Austin picked up a shot glass and gracefully beckoned Matt to join him.

Matt took-in the sight, feeling like he was walking into a dreamy soap opera-like scene, but knowing he was entering into a nightmare. The Rattlesnake's eyes followed his every step with undisguised lust. A look Matt didn't want to remember after this night. Didn't want to remember ever.

Fuck the shot. Matt picked up the bottle instead and took a huge drink. The hot liquor burned his throat, causing him to cough. But he needed the extra strength and forced down an even deeper drink. If he was lucky the whiskey would blend quickly with what he'd drank earlier and he wouldn't remember a thing.

Austin watched, half-surprised and half-amused, before downing his own drink. Seeing Matt had no intention of stopping, he grabbed the bottle out of Matt's hand. "You need to learn to control your drinking, Kid." He slammed the bottle back down on the dresser.

Matt just looked at him. Of all people to give a lecture on drinking, and at a time like this. He snorted at the stupid comment. More than stupid. It was so incredibly fucking ridiculous, he laughed. The situation was hardly a laughing matter, but the whisky was blending in faster then expected. He invited the highness to help keep his calm. In fact, he grabbed the shot that Austin had originally poured for him and downed it for extra security.

Austin snatched the glass out of his hand, clearly displeased. "Ya done yet?"

Matt started to speak, but a sudden head rush made him forget what he was going to say. He took a few seconds, trying to adjust his senses, then noticed Austin had a twin. Blinking until the Rattlesnake turned back into one person, Matt looked around and saw everything was becoming too blurry, and his heart pounded nervously. He'd wanted fast, but not like this. Grimily he began to regret his actions.

Austin quietly observed as Matt stumbled back against the dresser, obviously needing the support. The Rattlesnake's smile was anything but supportive. "Maybe you should get off your feet, Kid."

Matt brought a hand to his spinning head and closed his eyes. "Maybe." For a moment, he forgot who he was talking to. He tried to concentrate and gain back some of his bearings, but before he knew it Austin was there, lifting him up and setting him on the dresser.

Surprised from being so easily caught of guard, Matt realized he was now sitting in front of the Rattlesnake. Austin stepped in between his dangling legs and Matt clutched the edge of the dresser, keeping himself from shrinking away from the repulsive man. He had to do this. He had to put an end to it all.

Austin placed his hands on Matt's knees and slowly moved them up his legs. He squeezed every now and then, watching Matt's reactions. Almost daring him to move.

Matt knew he was being tested and no longer regretted the extra drinks. Somewhere in the back of his mind the loathsome touch made his skin want to craw. The insect-like fingers made him want to jerk away. But thankfully that part of his mind was distant and clouded, so he was able to sit motionlessly and not utter a word while the Rattlesnake slowly groped him.

Austin smiled. "Good boy." He slapped Matt's thigh. "Keep it up and I might give you a little treat."

Matt's face flushed with degradation. "I'm not a fucking dog you son of a bitch." Angrily he pushed the filthy hands away from him. "And you're not giving me anything." Hearing his voice crack, Matt quickly turned his head, furious that he was letting his emotions show.

Austin simply laughed. "On second thought, I think I'd rather shut your smart little mouth up." His expression turned to hunger as he started unbuckling his belt. "And I have just the way to do it."

Fucked up as he was, Matt understood the meaning perfectly clear. He closed his eyes, no longer able to look at the diseased man. No longer able to speak past the tightness in his throat. Despite the buzzing in his head, he could hear the sound of Austin unzipping his jeans and forced himself to remember his objective. Delayed in his reactions, it took Matt a moment to realize the Rattlesnake was touching his hair. His head was pulled back with a motion that made him so dizzy, he had to reach back and steady himself on the dresser.

Matt called up the memory of Rob doing the same and imagined it was him again. Thanks to the alcohol it wasn't hard. Rob's hand tightly clutched his hair then painfully ripped out the rubberband. Matt raised his head, felling disoriented. It hurt. Rob hadn't done anything that hurt. Then again, there were a lot of things they still hadn't done.

"Sorry." The word was quietly spoken against his ear while strong hands steadied him. He liked the thought of Rob holding him steady. Rob had the most incredible hands.

A few seconds later, Rob's lips grazed his ear and down his neck. It felt good, yet at the same time, something felt wrong. Whatever it was, he couldn't remember. He couldn't seem to keep a grasp on any thought. All he wanted was for it all to be taken away. And only _he_ could do that. Wrapping his arms around the wide shoulders, Matt tilted his head back willingly. Rob had the most incredible mouth…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Rock stepped off the hotel elevator and walked down the hall, returning to his suite. Rounding the corner he stopped and frowned at the figure sitting on the hallway floor. "Matt?"

Matt sat against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms folded over them. He raised his head from his arms and squinted, trying to focus his blood-shot eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in the hall?" Rock asked.

Matt looked around, as though he didn't realize where he was and shrugged.

Rock continued to frown until he noticed a bottle of Jack Daniel's sitting next to Matt. "I see. Party a little too _hardy_?" Rock knelt beside him. "Let me guess. You forgot what room you're in, right?"

After a second Matt slowly nodded. He didn't have his keycard, which showed the room number, and couldn't even remember what floor he was supposed to be on. Not that it mattered; he couldn't go back.

"Tell you what," Rock pulled out his cell phone. "Why don't I call that crazy-ass brother of yours—"

"NO!" Matt knocked the cell phone from Rock's hand. "I'm fine."

"So you're just going to sit out here for the rest of the night?"

Matt leaned his head back on the wall. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? He couldn't face the others yet and it was nobody's business why. No one could ever know. "Just don't call him, okay?" He slurred.

Rock picked up his cell and carefully regarded the young man. Matt was obviously drunk, but something else was wrong too. He could only assume that the brothers had one hell of a falling out.

Matt picked up the bottle and took a deep drink, long past the point of feeling the burn in his throat.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but you can't stay out here so come on, hard-head." Taking Matt's arm, Rock slung it over his shoulders and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm not going back." Matt tried to push the Rock away, but nearly fell to the floor.

Rock managed to keep him standing. "I'm not taking you back. You're gonna chill with me, alright? Unless you'd rather be kicked out of the hotel and arrested for public intoxication."

Matt thought for a second then finally shook his head. Keeping a hold of his bottle, he leaned heavily against the bigger man and allowed Rock to practically drag him down the hall.

~*~

Jeff lay on the couch with an arm behind his head and cast across his stomach. He glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 3am. He'd convinced Rob and Chris not to worry. Matt was a night owl and it was no big thing for him to be up until 4 or 5am.

Chris was asleep in their room while Rob had pretty much remained in the room him and Matt were supposed to share, since their fight. Despite what he'd told them, Jeff remained up. Matt wasn't answering his cell phone, and he knew his brother was off brooding somewhere, but couldn't shake the eerie feeling that something wasn't right. The feeling gnawed on him so much, he wouldn't be able to sleep until Matt returned.

_Where the hell are you?_ Jeff shifted into a more comfortable position then heard a faint knock on the door. Hoping it was his brother, he quickly jumped up and open it, but was disappointed to see it wasn't. Yet a little confused to see the dark-haired woman standing there with a cup holder of coffee.

"Hi, Jeff. I know it's late. I'm sorry for waking you."

"You didn't. How's it going, Dani?" He smiled at the Rock's wife, wondering if she accidentally came to the wrong room.

Dani smiled back. "Fine. The reason I stopped by is… I wasn't sure if you were wondering about your brother."

"YES!" Jeff began loudly. He glanced behind him to make sure he hadn't woke anyone and saw Rob approach.

"Where is he?" Rob asked, concerned. "Have you seen him? Is he okay?"

Dani nodded. "He's fine, he's staying with me."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Staying with _you_?"

"Staying with Dwayne and I." Dani cleared up. "He's had quite a bit to drink."

Jeff groaned. "I am so sorry. I'll come get him." He started out the door, but Dani held up a hand, halting him.

"Why don't you let him crash with us, tonight? We've got an extra bed." Dani smiled, apologetically. "To be honest, he was pretty adamant about not coming back or calling you and we promised we wouldn't."

Jeff exchanged looks with Rob and Rob sighed. "He doesn't want to come back because of me. Look, just let me go talk to him."

Dani hesitated. "I know this is none of my business, but he doesn't know I'm here and I don't want him to think he can't trust us. I wanted to stop by because I thought you might be worried and I didn't want you to be." She held up the cup holder of coffee. "I promise, he'll be taken care of."

Jeff contemplated, but didn't see he had much of a choice. "I really don't want to inconvenience you guys." He tried.

"We don't mind. He's having a tough night, I'm sure we've all been there." Dani pulled a keycard out of her pocket. "This is his, it fell out of his pocket. That's how I knew what room you were in."

Jeff took the key. "Thank you, Dani. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"Don't mention it." Dani smiled again. "I should really get back, before they start wondering."

The guys walked her to the elevator and said their good-nights, before returning to the room.

"Now we know he's okay, he's just drunk." Jeff tried to assure Rob. He could tell Rob was beating himself up over the whole thing. "Everything will be fine tomorrow."

Rob went to the sofa and sat. He wished he could believe it, but how could everything be fine when he literally drove Matt away. "Do you think I'm wrong for wanting to protect him?"

"No, I don't think you're wrong, I think you're admirable." Jeff sat next to Rob, choosing his words carefully. "But you've got to understand where Matt comes from. When we were kids, Dad had to start working two jobs to support us. Matt was about fourteen and he was responsible for everything, including me. He kept up the house, mailed the bills, and made me do my homework. He's always been the strong, responsible one. The protector. He fixes what's broke, opens the doors, and leads the dance… you know what I mean?

Rob thought for a moment and nodded. "He's always been in control. I'm not trying to take that from him."

"I know." Jeff said. "This thing you guys have going on is still so new, and with everything else going on, he's barely had time to adjust. But he will."

"So what should I do?" Rob asked. "Give him space?"

"Just take the time to learn about each other, _really_ learn, then go with the flow." Jeff looked toward the bedroom where Chris was sleeping. "Trust me, I know what it's like. Don't worry, you guys will eventually fall into a rhythm you'll both be able to dance to."

Rob smiled at him. When he wanted to, Jeff could speak as poetically as he wrote. "Thanks Man."

Jeff smiled back. "Anytime." _Man, I've got to start charging these guys._

~*~

Thanks to Dani's nurturing, Matt woke up feeling better than he should have and starving out of his mind. He sat with them in the hotel restaurant, working on his second plate of breakfast.

"Slow down, Matt." Rock said. "This is a buffet, I'm sure there's plenty of food. Then again…" He looked around, remembering most of the roster was down here, eating breakfast as well. "Besides, shouldn't you have a hangover?" He gestured to the bottle of Jack Daniels, half full and sitting on the table.

"I don't get hangovers." Matt said, in-between bites. "Although, I'm surprised I didn't have one this morning. I can't thank you both enough for letting me crash with you."

"You're welcome anytime." Dani said and looked at the Rock. "You should invite him over for poker tonight."

"Yeah, you really know how to put it away." Rock agreed. "Think you can hang with the big dogs?"

Matt smiled. The Rock's poker nights were pretty much exclusive. Everyone wanted to join in, but it was usually only the Undertaker, Kane, Ivory, and the dirtiest players of them all, the APA. "I'd love to, but I can't tonight. Definitely next time, though." Why press his luck? He couldn't remember the last time he'd drank so much hard liquor, but had no regrets. The alcohol achieved its purpose and last night was only a vague memory.

His smile disappeared when he noticed Jeff, Chris, and Rob enter the restaurant. Unfortunately, he still remembered his fight with Rob, and sat his fork down, his appetite now diminishing. He hadn't planned on seeing Rob this soon. He hadn't had time to think of what he was going to say. Rob looked in his direction and Matt quickly looked away, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Are you and Rob not talking now or what?" Rock asked, noticing Matt's reaction. He came to the conclusion, the falling out must have been with Rob instead of Jeff. Which would better explained the drinking.

Matt furrowed his brow, wondering why Rock would ask. "Me and Rob?"

"You two didn't break up did you?" Dani asked.

Matt looked at her and Rock, surprised. "You mean, you know that we're...uh…" He wasn't sure what to call it. They hadn't been together long enough to call it a relationship. "You know we're _talking_?"

Rock laughed. "Is that what it's called?"

Matt raised his eyebrows. He wasn't trying to hide the fact that him and Rob were together, but was under the impression nobody knew.

"I hung out backstage at last nights show." Dani explained with a smile. "We talked for a little bit. You should hear some the things he says about you; I didn't realize you hung the moon."

Rock snorted, jokingly. "If I had to listen to his candy-ass talk about how wonderful you are for another minute..."

Matt was at a loss for words. _He talks about me and says those kind of things_? Lowering his eyes, he sighed. _Then he comes back to the room and I prove that I'm the exact opposite. _

Rob cleared his throat. "You got a minute, Midnight?"

Matt looked up. He never noticed Rob approach the table. "Uh…" He looked at Rock and Dani, hoping he didn't end up alone with Rob. He still needed more time.

Dani stood. "Dwayne, we've got to do that thing, before the charter gets here."

Rock frowned. "What thing?"

"You _know_ what I mean."

"Ahh." Rock nodded in understanding.

"Wait." Rob tried to stop them. "I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast—"

"You're fine." Rock waved a hand and stood. "I think the little Mama's craving some strudel. Godda make sure she gets her fill."

Dani's dry look clearly said, whatever. "Just come on." Taking Rock's arm, she led him away.

So much for that, Matt thought. He played with the food on his plate. He didn't want to have this discussion here, not with all their co-workers around.

Rob pulled out a chair and quietly sat beside him. He took it as a good sign that Matt hadn't asked him to leave.

"So, you had a few drinks last night?" Rob cringed to himself, hoping that wasn't the wrong thing to ask. He hadn't come up with anything to say himself; it was the only thing he could think of.

"Maybe a few." Matt tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear, tensing. "How'd you know?" Only three people could have known he'd been drinking: the Rock, Dani, and… No one else should know. More importantly, no one could ever know the reason behind it! Then he realized the bottle of Jack was still sitting on the table. "Oh… I was going to take that to the room, I just hadn't made it there yet."

Rob just nodded. "Midnight, I'm sorry. For everything. I never meant to hurt you."

Matt looked Rob over. He looked so haggard and tired, like he didn't get an ounce of sleep. His normally joyous demeanor was gone. He seemed completely heartbroken and Matt felt flooded with guilt, knowing he was the reason why. He looked down at his plate. Rob had no reason to be sorry; _he_ was the sorry one.

When Matt didn't respond, Rob slowly stood. It was painfully clear, Matt wasn't going to forgive him. "I'll let you get back to your breakfast." He thickly whispered.

Matt didn't stop Rob from walking away. He had no right to selfishly want to keep Rob. Rob was an amazing person and deserved to be with someone just as amazing. Yet even as he knew this, he couldn't help himself and stood. "Wait!"

Rob stopped and turned to him. Matt looked around and saw everyone else in the restaurant had too. He hadn't meant to draw everyone's attention, but as long as he had Rob's, he didn't care. He walked over to Rob and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, Rob. I didn't mean what I said last night; I _do_ want to be with you. I know I'm an ass-hole and all, but can't you over look that?"

Rob laughed and embraced Matt tightly, never more elated to have Matt in his arms. He laughed more when their audience started applauding. Matt quickly pulled away, feeling his face burn hot. "I can't believe I did that."

"You always have to cause one of you little scenes, don't you?" Rob joked.

Matt finally had to laugh. "I guess everybody knows now."

Jeff walked over with Chris. "Yeah, and after a scene like that, I don't _ever_ want to hear another word about Chris and I being sappy."

"Amen." Chris agreed.

Matt held up his hands. He had to give them that.

The guys brought their gear and Matt's, to the restaurant so they had just enough time to eat before the charter bus came to take the wrestlers to the arena. Matt, already full, was going over his match notes, but Rob's teasing foot kept creeping up his leg and distracting him. He kicked Rob's foot away, trying to be nonchalant, but when Rob glanced over with a wink and smile, he had to hold his coffee cup in front of his mouth, hiding his goofy-feeling grin.

Jeff rolled his eyes, finally understanding how Matt could find him and Chris so disgusting at times. All these little looks and chuckles were about to make him loose his breakfast.

"Hey Matt," Mick Foley approached the table, "some of the guys and I were wondering; now that you and Rob are an item, does this mean Amy and Trish are back on the market?"

"I guess so." Matt answered, hesitantly.

Mick gave him and Rob a thumbs-up. "In that case, we hope you have many happy years together. Have a nice day." With that, Mick Foley left.

Matt shook his head. "No wonder everyone was clapping."

"You'd better warn the girls." Jeff said.

"I'm not too worried. They know how to take care of themselves…" Matt trailed off, remembering Amy. The mood at the table sobered.

"I talked to Amy this morning." Jeff said, guessing Matt's thoughts. "She should be flying out now and will be home tonight. She's okay."

Matt nodded. At least now, she was out of harms way.

"By the way," Rob started, "you'll be happy to hear the 'Hell in a Cell' match has been called off."

"What?" Matt looked at Rob with genuine disbelief. There was always a lingering doubt that Austin wouldn't be true to his word. But it was a risk he'd been willing to take.

"Vince called me this morning." Rob continued. "I guess Austin's neck is bothering him too much for that type of match."

"What a pity." Chris replied.

"Yeah, a real crying shame." Jeff added sarcastically.

Matt smiled, relief flooding through him. He couldn't believe it. Last night hadn't been in vain. Austin had kept his end of the bargain and maybe the Rattlesnake was finally vindicated. They could put this all behind them and move forward.

"We'll be doing a no DQ street fight instead." Rob finished.

Matt absently nodded, still going over his thoughts. Then suddenly, Rob's last words hit him like a sharp slap in the face. "Wait… what did you say?"

Rob hesitated. "Um, it's a no DQ street fight. That's not nearly as bad. I won't be locked in a cell so you guys can have my back." He hastily explained.

Matt felt his stomach drop. This couldn't be happening! His hand holding the coffee cup shook so hard, the hot coffee splattered on his skin, but he didn't notice. After everything he'd done, Austin had betrayed him!

"Matt?" Jeff placed a hand over Matt's arm, afraid he was about to hyperventilate. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Matt pulled his arm back and stood, nearly knocking his chair over. "I'll be right back."

Rob stood, concerned. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"No where!" Without thinking, Matt pushed Rob back into the chair. "Just stay here!" He turned and ran out of the restaurant, before anyone could say anything else.

Rob, Jeff, and Chris all looked at each other, bewildered.

"What the hell was that all about?" Chris finally asked.

Rob slapped his forehead in frustration. "It's the match. I didn't think he'd get upset."

Jeff sat quietly, pondering his brother's behavior. The eerie feeling, he'd felt during the night slowly returned. "No. It's something else."

~*~

Finding an empty hallway, Matt pulled Austin's note out of his wallet and began dialing the Rattlesnake's number. His fury caused his hands to shake so much, he could barley press the small buttons on his cell.

"Come on, come on…" He chanted, pacing the floor as the phone rang. His blood boiled hotter by the second, until finally the phone picked up.

"Yeah." Came the gruff voice.

"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" Matt yelled, no longer able to contain himself. "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO CALL OFF THE MATCH!"

"I did." The Rattlesnake paused. "Wait, did you mean call off having a match all together?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEANT YOU REDNECK BASTARD!"

The Rattlesnake chuckled. "Sorry. You know how us rednecks are. You should have made yourself a little more clear."

Matt clinched his fist, mentally ripping out Austin's vocal cords. "You think this is over? THIS IS FAR FROM FUCKING OVER!"

"I'd be careful if I were you, Kid." Austin warned. "I'd hate to see this videotape get out to the public."

Matt opened his mouth to speak then froze. Videotape? Suddenly, every detail of the night came rushing back to him with crystal clarity. He covered his mouth in horror.

"Yeah, I taped it." Austin answered his unspoken thoughts. "I didn't even have the camcorder hidden that well, but you were apparently too drunk to noticed. Now we're gonna keep this our little secret, but if you try and do anything cute, this tape is gonna be the next highlight reel."

Matt lowered his hand, hoping to call Austin's bluff. "If you expose me, you'll only be exposing yourself."

"Not if I'm not on it. I only recorded the parts that mattered, you're solo performances so to speak." Austin snorted with amusement. "Hell kid, people'd be impressed to see how well you perform outside of the ring. I know _I_ was. You might become one of the top internet downloads."

Matt closed his eyes, feeling sick. The thought of the tape ever being seen, surpassed his worst nightmares. "Please don't do this." He pleaded, not trying to hide the desperation in his voice. Trying to grasp for any little sliver of humanity the Rattlesnake might have.

"I'd really hate to, but that all depends on you." Austin chuckled again. "Ya doing anything tonight?"

"FUCK YOU!" Matt smashed his cell phone against the wall, shattering it to pieces. He began pacing the floor again, his blood now cold. _God, what do I do?_ He brought his fingers to his temples, his head was pounding, he couldn't think. It was all too much, too over-whelming. "Why?" He choked out in despair. "I did everything you wanted."

"What did you do, Matt?"

Matt jumped at the sound of Jeff's voice and spun around; shocked to see him, Rob, and Chris standing in the hallway. "I thought I told you to stay." He snapped furiously. How much did they hear?

"What's going on, Midnight?" Rob asked.

Matt nervously ran a hand through his hair, his mind racing to come up with any kind of answer. He then noticed Rob was holding Austin's note in his hand. He didn't realize he'd dropped it! He leaned against the wall, suddenly needing the support. They knew. He could tell by their expressions, and turned his head away, wishing he could die than live with them knowing.

"That was him on the phone, wasn't it?" Jeff took the note from Rob and stepped toward his brother. "Matt, did he...did you…" He stopped, afraid to hear the answer.

Matt was quiet for several seconds then slowly shook his head, knowing Jeff's question. "No. I didn't sleep with him."

Rob wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not. Matt's face seemed to drain of all color. "Then what happened?" He asked, tentatively. "That note… Austin's intentions are obvious. What did you do?"

Matt wrapped his arms around his stomach, knowing he was about throw up. All hopes of ever having something with Rob were gone. He couldn't lie. Despite the outcome, the truth was all he had left to give. Swallowing, he met Rob's eyes, unwavering. "Everything he asked me to."

The look of disbelief and shock coming across Rob's face pierced right though his heart. Jeff and Chris had the same look. How could they not? It was pathetic how simple he was to manipulate. He had so easily fallen for Austin's treachery, so willingly degraded himself. He shuddered remembering the feel of the Rattlesnake's grotesque body. He covered his mouth, remembering the taste of the Rattlesnake's...

He quickly ran into the near-by bathroom, entered a stall and fell to his knees, throwing up every ounce of food he'd ate. Every ounce of liquor he'd drank. Every ounce of cum he'd swallowed.

Even after he was completely drained, he still continued to heave until his throat was raw. He became aware of somebody holding back his hair and sensed it was Jeff. He sat back on his knees and covered his face.

Jeff gathered him into his arms and for the first time in his life, Matt buried his head in Jeff's shoulder, crying brokenly. Jeff held him as tight as he could, feeling each racking sob. His brother's anguish tore his soul and he couldn't stop his own tears from falling. "He won't get away with it."

"He already has." Matt choked. He pulled away from Jeff and sat against the wall, trying to regain his composure. "He's blackmailing me. He has it all on tape."

Jeff sat in front of him, astonished. "Where the fuck is he? What room is he in?"

"I don't know."

"Matt, _tell_ me."

"I don't _know_, Jeff! I was too drunk, I don't remember." Matt insisted. "There's nothing anybody can do about it anyway. That tape can _never_ been seen, do you understand me? You don't know the things I did!"

Jeff stared at his brother, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Why? Why did you do it?"

Matt looked away and sighed bitterly. "You saw the note… I just wanted it to be over." He quietly answered.

Jeff briefly closed his eyes. He would give anything for it to be over, for his brother's sake, if no one else. "We'll figure out something."

"_Please_," Matt snorted. "What's to figure out? All I've got to do is suck his dick and everything will be fine."

Jeff winced at his brother's words, unable to say anything. What could he possibly say?

Matt slowly climbed to his feet and walked out of the stall. He went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He could hear noise on the other side of the door, as though a group of people were rushing past. "The charter must be here, you need to go."

"What about you?" Jeff came over, handing him a paper towel. "Are you going?"

Matt shook his head while drying his face. He didn't give a shit about his match. If he was fired so be it. He could care less if he ever worked again.

"Then I'm not going either."

"Yes you are." Matt turned to him, his expression carefully impassive. "At least one of us has to make an appearance. I'll be fine."

Jeff hesitated. He really didn't want to leave his brother, but knew it would be no use arguing. "I'll… I'll figure out something to tell Vince."

Matt just nodded. Never in his life had he felt so void and numb. Void and numb throughout his mind, body and soul. The void numbness was a welcome barricade, blocking back all else. All he wanted to do was keep it that way.

~*~

Rob sat on a bench outside the arena, staring at the sidewalk. He was glad this was just a house show and there'd be no promos. It'd be an easy night. Not that he didn't try to give a good performance at the non-televised shows, but there was no way he could do it tonight.

The bombshell Matt had dropped fully occupied his mind. He couldn't think of anything else other than what Matt had done. Why couldn't Matt have trusted him enough to let him know? Instead, he trusted the Rattlesnake and did... Rob pushed the thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to think about the things Matt had done. A shadow fell across him and he looked up to see Jeff.

"Hi, Rob." Jeff sat on the bench beside him. Having to share a bus and a locker-room with the other wrestlers, this was the first opportunity they had to talk. "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe this happened." Rob said quietly. "I would have called off the match if I'd known. But instead of telling me, he went to _him_?"

Jeff could only nod, having asked himself the same things. "I think there was more behind it besides the match." He looked down at his cast. "He's just one of those guys, you know. He can always handle things on his own. Even if he can't, he's too proud to ask for help."

"Too proud." Rob repeated, bleakly. "Look where his stubborn pride got him."

Jeff didn't immediately reply. Maybe it was true, but he couldn't bring himself to agree. "Rob, we've got to find that tape."

"And how exactly do you think we're going to do that?"

"I don't know. But somehow, we've got to get it."

"There wouldn't be any tape at all if Matt hadn't..." Rob didn't continue.

Jeff furrowed his brow; he couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Rob call Matt by his true name. "Look, I understand how you feel. Yes, he should have told us. Maybe, in a way, he brought this on himself. But if you hadn't made the match, he probably wouldn't have felt he had to do it."

"So this is _my_ fault?" Rob asked incredibly.

"Yes, both of you!" Jeff's green eyes grew intense. "You've got to be some kind of hero, saving Matt, but Matt's not about to be saved because he's got to be the man of steel! You're both arrogant as hell. Wake the fuck up!"

Rob was taken aback.

Jeff sighed, frustrated. This wasn't going to get them anywhere. "You should go warm up." He stood and walked away.

"Hold up."

Jeff stopped and turned.

"How is he?" Rob asked quietly.

Jeff regarded Rob for a second, wondering if he was ever going to ask. Not that he ever doubted how much Rob cared for his brother. He just wished they could climb out of this pit of quicksand they both seemed to be sinking in. "He's broken, Rob. And even if he won't admit it, he needs you more than ever."

Rob lowered his head. Matt needed him to call off the match. Matt had asked him to last night. But he didn't listen and Matt did the only thing he thought he could do. "About the tape… maybe I know someone who can help."

~*~

"Do you really think she'd be willing to help us?" Chris asked, while him and Jeff waited outside the women's locker room.

"I don't know, but she might be able to provide some insight." Jeff answered. "Rob said in ECW she seemed like a good person. He doesn't think she'd be associated with Austin if she wasn't indebted to him."

"But she apparently feels like she is." Chris said.

"I know, but if she really _is_ a good person..." Jeff trailed off, knowing it was a long shot. But right now, he didn't have anything else to go on and at least this was a start. Finally Jazz exited the locker room and they both hurried over to intercept her.

"Hi. You're Carlene right?" Jeff asked. "Carlene Moore?"

She smiled. "Right, but you can go ahead and call me Jazz."

"Jazz, I was wanting to ask you something." Jeff cleared his throat. "It's about the match you had with Amy." He wasn't surprised to see her smile disappear. It was no secret how close Amy was to the brothers.

Jazz looked at her watch. "Look, I've got a meeting and I'm running a little late—"

"Austin put you up to it, didn't he?" Jeff continued.

She paused, fidgeting for a second. "I don't know what you mean. It was an accident and I can't apologize enough. Now, if you'll excuse me." She quickly turned away, but found herself staring at Chris.

"You know exactly what he means." Chris stated, not to kindly. "With your experience, you know a pile-driver isn't an accident."

Jazz backed up, paling by the accusation.

Jeff held up a hand to Chris. Bullying her wasn't going to help. "Jazz _please_, I give you my word, nothing will be said past us. I know how Austin is. He's using you, and you're not the only one. He's blackmailing my brother."

Jazz lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, but what's that have to do with me?"

"You're part of his clique now, aren't you?" Chris asked. "You hang out in his room with the rest of them so you have access to things."

"No!" Jazz held up her hands. "Whatever this is, I want no part of it." She started to walk away.

Jeff grabbed her arm. "You're already a part of it, Jazz. What you did to Amy was obvious; there was no slip or mistake. JR and Vince may not have noticed, but I'll make sure they do. Austin doesn't have as much pull as you think he does, especially when it comes to Shane McMahon. But I'm sure you didn't do it willingly. I _know _you didn't."

Jazz regarded him fearfully and Jeff released her arm. "I'm not trying to scare you. I'm going to be up-front; we need your help. He has a videotape of my brother. Something he has absolutely no right to have. We have to have it. Please help us. In turn we can help you get away from him."

"He got me in this company." Jazz said. "Vince considers me his protege. How am I suppose to get away from that?"

"By proving you don't need him." Chris said. "You've already got skills, all you've got to do is show them. Prove you can hang on your own."

"But _how_?" Jazz asked. "I'm new here. The only reason I got a match with Lita is because Austin arranged it. I'm still doing dark matches. I find it hard to believe, you two have got enough influence to raise me to the next level."

"_I_ do." Trish Stratus stepped out of the locker room.

Jazz looked at her doubtfully. "Why would Vince listen to _you_?"

"Because I'm the women's champion." Trish stated. "I could suddenly decide I want to have an angle with you. Being a champion means you stand on your own, no one can touch you. If you take my title, you've proven your worth."

Jazz was still skeptical. "You may be the women's champion, but that still doesn't mean you have that kind of influence."

"Honey, I'm Trish Stratus." Trish tossed her long thick hair. "There's no other woman on this roster who looks like me and can wrestle as good. Sorry, if I sound like a conceited bitch, but I'm only telling the truth. I bring a lot of business and my merchandise sells like you wouldn't believe. Vince does whatever he can to keep me happy, and _that_ gives me my influence."

Jazz looked from her to Jeff and Chris, who both nodded. A sexy, blond fitness model who could wrestle both men and women as good as she looked, made Trish an important commodity to Vince.

Jazz hesitated, her internal debate visible. "I'm not going to promise you guys anything. I need time to think."

"We appreciate it, Jazz." Jeff said, understanding her dilemma. It was all he could ask of her. She'd be putting herself at risk if Austin ever found out she'd double-crossed him.

~*~

Hours later the charter bus returned to the hotel and dropped off the wrestlers. The front desk clerk scanned the large group as they entered the lobby, easily spotting the blue and green haired wrestler, he'd been instructed to look for. "Excuse me, Mr. Hardy?" The clerk hurried over. "I'm suppose to relay a message to you, Sir."

"Is it from my brother, Matt Hardy?" Jeff asked, anxious to get up to the room.

"No sir. It's from a Ms. Moore. She asked that you and your friends wait for her in the lounge as soon as you return."

"Jazz? Did she say why?"

"No Sir, but she said she'd be with you soon."

"Thank you." Jeff excused the clerk and turned to his friends. "What do you think this means? She wasn't on the charter."

"I'm sure she returned with the clique." Chris said. "They're too good for a bus, they took a limo. We'll just have to wait and see what she wants."

"Let's say she _is_ willing to help us," Rob said. "That won't stop Austin from trying something else."

"At least it will keep him from blackmailing Matt." Trish reminded.

"Exactly." Jeff agreed. "We'll figure out the rest later."

Carrying their bags, they went into the lounge and found a table in a far corner. Nearly an hour later, Trish hung up her cell phone. "Amy just arrived home. Her Mom's picking her up and she's staying with her while she recovers."

"Thank Goodness." Jeff said. "Matt will be relieved to hear that. That is, if I can get him to answer the phone." He pulled out his cell and tried calling the room again.

"You know Matt won't answer the room phone." Chris said.

"Why don't you call his cell phone?" Trish asked.

"He sort of broke it." Jeff closed his cell and looked at the time. "What the hell is taking her so long?"

"I figured she wouldn't show." Rob said sourly.

"Lets give her a few more minutes." Jeff tried.

"Go ahead." Rob finished his drink, pushed back his chair and stood. "She's not expecting to see me anyway."

"Are you going to the room?"

Rob hesitated. He knew he'd have to go to the room eventually. He hadn't seen or spoken to Matt since this morning, and as much as he wanted to make sure Matt was okay, he simply had no idea what to say to him. "I'm going for a walk."

"Could you check on Matt?" Jeff asked.

"I'll be back." Rob left the table.

Jeff watched him leave the lounge, and felt a spark of anger when Rob walked past the elevators. "What the hell is wrong with him? He's acting like he doesn't give a shit."

Chris placed a hand over Jeff's arm. "He gives a shit and you know it. He's in love with Matt and he's hurt. Unless we've been there, we don't know what either of them are going through. And it's not our place to judge or get involved other than this videotape."

Jeff rested his chin in his hand and sighed. He knew Chris was right, but considering it was his brother, he couldn't help it. Out of nowhere, Chris placed a small gift-wrapped box on the table in front of him. "What's this?"

"Open it and see." Chris answered.

Jeff picked up the box. "You don't have to buy me things to cheer me up."

"That's not what this is for." Chris said. "I actually got it for you last week, but with everything that's been going on, I forgot all about it. I just happened to come across it this afternoon, figured I'd better give it to you before I forgot again."

Trish leaned over the table to get a better look. "Just open it."

Jeff unwrapped the box and opened it to find a gold cross pendent with a diamond in the middle. "Whoa, this is awesome."

Chris turned the cross over in Jeff's hand and read the inscribed lettering. "I love you."

Jeff smiled at him. "You don't have to give me stuff like this to prove it. I would love you if you gave me a house made out of popsicle sticks."

"I thought about it, but it's too much of a hassle." Chris shrugged. "This was easier; it came out of one those toy machines that you a stick quarters in. You'd better like it, because I went through a lot of quarters to get it."

"Whatever." Jeff continued to smile. He saw the 24k branded on the cross and knew the diamond was real. He put the pendent on the chain around his neck and looked at Trish.

Trish gave him a nod of approval. "It looks hot on you."

Jeff gave Chris a kiss. "Thank you. It's my favorite."

Trish sat up, peering past them. "Hate to interrupt, but here she comes."

Jeff and Chris turned, following her gaze, and saw Jazz walking their way. They all stood.

"What took so long?" Jeff asked.

"You expect me to just walk into his little meeting, take the tape, and simply walk out?" Jazz responded.

Jeff blinked. "Wait… you mean, you actually _have_ the tape?"

Jazz opened her purse and pulled it out.

Jeff gasped, really to throw his arms around her. "You don't know what this means to us!" He reached for the tape, but she held it back.

"This is my guarantee that you'll do your part." Jazz looked at them all. "Until then, I'm keeping the tape with me. You can take it or leave it."

Jeff, Chris, and Trish exchanged glances. There really wasn't much they could do and at least it was out of the Rattlesnake's hands.

"I'll take it. Thank you, Jazz." Jeff said sincerely. "Thank you so much."

"That seemed a little too easy." Chris commented. "You don't think he noticed?"

Jazz snorted. "They're all too busy getting drunk now. Honestly, I hadn't made up my mind if I was going to help you guys or not. Then I saw this tape just sitting on the TV. It was the only one so I simply picked it up and put it in my purse. No one saw"

"How do you know it's the right one?" Jeff asked nervously. If it was the wrong tape, he wasn't too sure how she'd feel about trying again.

"How many VCR tapes do you think Austin carries around when he travels?" Jazz pointed out. "Besides, I went back to my room to watch it first. You said it had something to do with your brother and… he was on it. I only watched a few minutes, but that was enough." Jazz slowly shook her head. "I don't know how Austin could have done it. It's like he has no soul. I don't want to be associated with someone like that."

Jeff swallowed, unable to imagine the contents of the video. He became aware of a presence beside him and looked over to see Rob.

"When he finds the tape missing, do you think you'll to be safe?" Rob asked.

"I don't think he'd suspect me. I'm too _grateful_ to have him as my mentor to _ever_ do anything like that." Jazz said sarcastically. "Plus, I won't have to be with him much longer as long as you guys to keep your end of the bargain."

"I'm going to talk with Vince the moment I get back." Trish promised. "I already have a game plan, do you have time to sit so we can discuss it?"

Jazz looked nervously at the lounge entrance. "I need to leave, one of them might come down here and see me talking to you."

"Can we go to my room or yours?" Trish suggested.

Jazz thought for a moment. "Come to mine. Don't worry we're not on the same floor. Even if we were, he doesn't come to us, we go to him. You should all come actually." Jazz looked at Rob. "Austin called this little meeting so he could go over this Sunday's pay-per-view. Let's just say it's not going to be a fair one-on-one fight. I'll tell you all about it in a little bit; I'm in room 507." She turned and hurried out of the lounge.

"Let's wait here a few minutes then go." Chris said.

"You guys wait," Jeff replied. "I have to talk to Matt, he'll want to come." He looked at Rob. "Or did you want to talk to him?"

"Go ahead." Rob said quietly. He sat back down at the table.

Jeff started to say something, but caught Chris's look and closed his mouth. Sighing, he slung his bag over his shoulder and left the lounge.

~*~

Jeff burst into the dark hotel suite and looked around. The only light on was the one in his brother's bedroom. He entered the room and saw several empty liquor bottles all over the bed, the contents of the minibar. The bathroom light was also on and his brother was sitting on the floor.

"Shit." Jeff dropped his bag and went into the bathroom. "Matt, what are you doing?"

Matt sat against the bathtub. "Thought I was going to be sick." He slurred. "But, I'm better now."

Jeff studied him for a second. "That depends on whose point of view." His brother was holding the almost empty bottle of JD and was completely wasted. "You've been drinking all day, haven't you?"

"I'm sorry." Matt held the bottle out to Jeff. "Did you want some?"

"_You're_ the one who tells me I drink too much." Jeff reminded.

"Really?" Matt seemed bewildered, he'd say such a thing. "You shouldn't listen to me, lil' bro. You should drink more."

"You're right, I shouldn't listen to you."

Matt frowned at him then shrugged it off, taking a drink from the bottle.

Jeff sat on the floor beside him. Considering Matt's condition, he knew whatever he said would have no affect. Although Matt needed to deal with everything that had happened, Jeff could see he was simply trying to cope for the moment. He just hoped it didn't go any further than tonight. "We got the videotape. Or more like, Austin no longer has it."

Matt took a second, letting the words register. "How?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. All that's matters is we've got it."

Matt took another drag. "Why does it matter?"

"Because it's going to save your ass." Jeff simply replied. Matt wasn't in the right frame of mind to comprehend much else.

Matt snorted. "Like anybody cares about my ass. Well, Austin seemed to like it." He gave a bitter chuckle.

"We all care about you, Matt." Jeff said. "Especially Rob."

Matt lowered his eyes. "Rob might have cared before, but that was before..." He brought the bottle to his mouth, tilting it back until every last drop was gone. "Shit, I'm out. Did you bring some more?"

"Why don't you try some of this instead." Rob entered the bathroom, holding a glass of water.

Both brothers looked up, surprised. Rob knelt beside Matt and held the glass to his lips. "Drink this."

Matt hesitated, looking at Rob for a second then took the glass, taking a small sip.

Jeff stood. "I'd should go. The others are probably waiting."

"Go ahead." Rob told Jeff. "I'll have to miss this meeting."

Relieved, Jeff smiled at Rob and nodded. "I'll fill you in later." He left the bathroom.

Rob turned his attention back to Matt who seemed unaware of anything going on. "Drink some more." He urged.

Matt made a disgusted face. "It tastes like water." He sat the glass down and picked up the empty liquor bottle. "Can you get some more of this?"

Rob took the bottle and placed it in the trash. "I don't think I'll be able to."

Matt thought for a second then reached into his pocket, searching. Rob had to grab his arm and pull him back up when he started to tilt over. Matt didn't notice and pulled out a couple of bills and a pack of cigarettes.

Rob tried not to say anything as he watched Matt dropped the money to light up a cigarette. Holding the cigarette in his mouth, Matt picked up a bill and held it in front of his face, trying to focus. "Fifty dollars. You can get more now."

Rob took the bill out of his hand and laid it aside. "You don't need anymore, Midnight. You've had enough."

"I can tell you when I've had enough." Matt drunkenly argued.

"It's too late." Rob lied. "The stores are no longer selling."

"Oh." Matt sighed, disappointed. "Damn."

"Here." Rob placed the glass of water back in Matt's hands. "I want you to finish this."

Matt just looked at it dully. "Why?"

"You don't want to be sick." Rob answered, although he was afraid it would happen regardless.

Reluctantly, Matt obediently drank all the water. Rob took back the glass and smiled. "Good job."

"Thanks." Matt muttered. Bringing up his knees, he hung his arms over them and took a drag off his cigarette. "Why do you bother?" He slurred, after a moment.

"Bother with what?" Rob tried to ignore the stench of the smoke.

Matt took another drag. "With _me_. You can have anybody and you always bother me. Why are you even here? Do you know what I did? You need to stay away from me."

Rob turned Matt's face, making Matt look at him. "I don't want just anybody." He said, hoping his words could somehow penetrate through the glaze of Matt's eyes. "And don't try to push me away. I'm not going to go anywhere."

Matt snorted. Rob was a blind fool. Couldn't Rob see he how filthy and tainted he was? Feeling a light tickle on his cheek, he reached up and was surprised to find it damp.

"Shit!" Furiously, Matt wiped a hand across his face. "I'm so sick of fucking crying." He angrily spat.

Rob brushed Matt's cheek with the back of his hand, wanting to comfort him in any little way. "Go ahead. You can cry all you want."

"No!" The alcohol had no effect on Matt's stubbornness and he shook his head defiantly. Rob just waited patiently while Matt somewhat composed himself. After a moment, Matt brought up a shaky hand and took a deep drag off his cigarette. Closing his eyes, he exhaled the smoke in a long sigh, almost like he was in a dream-like trance.

The smoke dance around Matt's features, adding to his dream-like affect, but Rob found it anything but dreamy. Out of impulse, he snatched the cigarette out of Matt's hand, got up, and tossed it in the toilet.

"Hey!" Matt snapped. "I wasn't finished."

"Yeah you were." Rob returned to his side.

Matt regarded him incredibly then turned away. Why was Rob being such an ass-hole? Then he remembered he deserved it. After everything he'd done, he deserved much worse. Lowering his head, Matt let his loose hair fall across his face and blinked back his tears. He wasn't going to cry. If he did, he wasn't going to let Rob see him.

Rob brushed back Matt's dark hair, feeling a stab of guilt. "I'm sorry Midnight, but… I can't stand to see you do this to yourself. I know you don't need anyone taking care of you, but just let me be here for you. That's what people do when they're in a relationship, they stand by each other."

Matt drew in a quivering breath. "You still... you still want me?" He didn't look at Rob.

Rob quietly looked him over, before answering. Matt still wore the same cloths from yesterday, only now they were sloppy and wrinkled. His soft dark curls were nothing more than a dull tangled mess and his natural tan complexion was pale with fatigue. At this moment he was anything _but_ the superstar sex symbol, he was required to be.

But Rob no longer saw Matt Hardy the same way he used to. He now knew the young man for the person he truly was and no matter how shitty Matt looked, he was still so beautiful. Placing a hand under Matt's chin Rob lifted his head. "I will never _not_ want you."

Matt tried to hold Rob's gaze. "Will you...will you...kiss..." His shuddering was making it difficult to speak and Rob held a finger over his lips, silencing him.

Gently taking Matt's head in his hands, Rob placed a kiss on his fevered forehead. "You belong with me." He whispered.

Matt let out a quivering breath and reached up to hold Rob's wrists. He closed his eyes and let the few remaining tears spill freely over his cheeks. Rob brushed them away with his thumbs, before closing his mouth over Matt's.

Matt reached under Rob's arms and clutched the back of his shoulders. He no longer knew any other thought other than Rob… and even _that_ was starting to fade.

Cupping Matt's face, Rob could taste the strength of the hard liquor coating his soft lips. He could smell the deepness of Matt's intoxication in his alcohol/smoke-tainted breath, now tainting his own. But he didn't care. He still kissed him.

Even when Matt's hands fell from his shoulders, Rob quickly wrapped an arm around him, holding him up as he passed out. Holding his kiss a few more seconds before releasing his lips.

Pulling Matt close to his chest, Rob hooked his free arm under Matt's legs and gritted his teeth as he strained to lift Matt's dead weight. The strain diminished once he was on his feet and he was able to hoist Matt against him and carry him into the bedroom.

It would have been a lot easier and made more sense to simply drag him, but that wasn't an option. If Matt wanted to drink until he passed out every night, Rob would always carry him.

He saw Jeff had pulled the covers down on the bed and, trying not to drop him as he bent over, Rob managed to place Matt on the bed and proceeded to remove their shoes. After he was done, he turned off the light and climbed in next to him.

Lying on his side, Rob watched the moonlight shine into the room and reflect off Matt's face, giving him a serene marble-like beauty. His still damp eyelashes seemed to glitter underneath the glow.

Matt never stirred when Rob sat up to lightly kiss each of his eyelids. He then pulled Matt to him, holding Matt against his chest. As Matt breathed evenly against his neck, Rob felt the odd contrast of his heart swelling with love and aching with pain. Gently, he stroked his fingers through the tangled midnight curls.

"Austin will never make you cry again."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Matt sat on his knees on the cold hard floor, unable to find the strength to move. His hands and arms lightly shook. Lightening bolts shot through his skull and mercilessly pierced into the core of his brain. He held his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, but the blinding white pain wouldn't stop. "Oh God…there's something wrong with me." He barely spoke above a whisper.

Rob knelt beside him. "It's called hangover from hell."

"No…" Matt shook his head, but the action only made him dizzy. He grabbed the toilet seat, afraid he was going to throw up for the hundredth time. This wasn't a hangover. Hangovers couldn't be this torturous!

"Good morning." Jeff entered the bathroom, carrying a glass of orange juice and stopped. "Whoa! I _really_ wanted to walk in and see _that_."

"Then don't fucking look." Matt snapped.

Rob flushed the toilet. "Come on, Midnight. I think you're done praying to the porcelain gods for now." He helped Matt to his feet. "Although I think you're still a little drunk."

"I don't care what you think," Matt allowed Rob to lead him out of the bathroom, feeling too unsteady to walk on his own, "I've been poisoned."

Rob just led him to the bed and Matt crawled across it, like a near-death man crawling across the desert. He carefully lay down and moaned miserably against the pillow.

"Feel better?" Jeff asked.

"Does it _look_ like I feel better?" Matt growled. "I'm going to die."

Rob sat on the edge of the bed. "You're not going to die," He assured, "it just feels that way."

Matt's only response was another moan. Rob's hand was smoothing back his hair and he finally had to swat it away. At the moment the touch was anything _but_ soothing.

"Here," Jeff held out two pills. "Take some Advil."

Matt mustered the strength to sit up and toss the pills in his mouth. He snatched the glass of juice out of Jeff's hand and, dying of thirst, downed it in a matter of seconds.

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "I hope you don't expect me to be running back and forth, waiting on you." He took back the glass.

"Fucking go away." Matt lay back down.

"You're _quite_ welcome." Jeff snorted sarcastically. "Thank goodness you don't normally get hangovers. What a dick."

"GET OUT!" Matt yelled then had to grab his head, the tumor in his brain about to explode.

Jeff turned and walked out the door, more than happy to leave. "Think I'll order some eggs, extra runny yolk," He stated loudly, "and a side of greasy pork, extra lard…"

Matt sat up and slapped a hand over his mouth, fighting back the urge to throw up again. Rob quickly ran to the door and shut it, before Jeff could say anything else. He returned to the edge of the bed. "Sorry."

Matt lowered his hand, somehow managing to keep it down. "I can't stand him."

"Ah, he's cool." Rob replied. "You've really _never_ had a hangover before?"

Matt carefully shook his head. Every hangover, he'd never had the pleasure to experience, had all come back to haunt him and combine into one. He looked at Rob, truly noticing him for the first time. Where the hell did he come from? He tried to recall the 'blacked-out' night, but got nothing. He couldn't even be sure if Rob was with him when he woke, due to the fact, he'd fallen out of bed then had to crawl into the bathroom to start puking. "Have you been here all night?"

Rob nodded and smiled, not surprised Matt couldn't remember. "I wouldn't be anywhere, _but_ with you." He gently replied.

Matt regarded him, not sure what to think. It hurt too much to think. Besides, Rob's sweet and caring demeanor was more than a little irritating. "It's bad enough I have to put up with Jeff and Chris and all their sickening, sappy-ass shit… I don't want to hear it from you." Lying back down, he wrapped his arms around the pillow and closed his eyes.

Unfazed, Rob stroked Matt's back for a few minutes until he was sure Matt was asleep. He was beginning to agree with Jeff—thank goodness Matt normally didn't get hangovers. He hadn't expected Matt to be in a great mood this morning, but still…. Hopefully Matt would feel a little better the next time he woke.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Matt woke at noon to throw up once more and proclaim he'd been poisoned. Luckily, Jeff had a few prescription painkillers left over from his concussion and gave them to Matt, along with a milkshake. He filled Matt in on the events of the previous night, hoping the news would help bring him up. It did seem to help so Jeff figured a few jokes might bring him up more.

Too weak to rip out Jeff's tongue, Matt eventually kicked him out again. He slept for most of the day until finally waking again in the late afternoon. Sitting up in bed, he was surprised to find the tumors in his head had dissolved and his stomach had settled. Thank goodness for the prescription. He still didn't feel a hundred percent, but maybe he wasn't going to die after all.

He could have slept more, but forced himself out of bed, entered the bathroom and ran water in the tub for a bath. He preferred showers, but standing was too much of an effort. Leaving the water to run, he walked over to the mirror and instantly wished he hadn't.

Shaving his head would be easier than trying to get a comb through his thick mess of hair. It went well with the circles under his eyes. He examined his pale ashy face. If wrestling didn't work out, maybe he could go into the horror movie business. He turned away from the mirror and sat on the edge of the tub, feeling like the zombie he looked.

He noticed the empty bottle of Jack Daniel's in the trash and figured it was safe to assume he'd drank it. Pulling off his shirt, he held it out and examined it. _How fucking long have I been wearing these cloths_? Sighing, he stripped the rest of the way down, shut off the water, and climbed into the deep bathtub.

The water was hot and relaxing. He lay back, leaning his head on the edge and closed his eyes. As much as he tried, he couldn't remember anything past yesterday evening when he was almost through the contents of the minibar. Next thing he knew, it was morning and he was hugging the toilet. It was bad enough learning, Rob actually had to put him to bed last night; he could only hope he didn't do or say the wrong things before apparently passing out.

Going to Austin had been a mistake. He knew that now. But there was nothing he could do to take it back. He couldn't take back the things he said to Rob nor could he change everything that had happened to his brother and Amy. All he could do was move forward and take back control of his life. Even if late, today was a new day.

~*~

Jeff, Rob and Chris sat around the table playing a game of cards. It was simply a way to pass the time. None of them could actually concentrate on the game; their thoughts were on Matt and what was going to happen from here.

"I fold." Jeff laid his cards down. "This is boring."

"Dude, I agree." Rob laid his down as well.

Chris glanced at his watch. " It's almost six, someone should check on him."

"Go ahead," Rob replied, "_you_ haven't been run out yet." Like Jeff, he'd long ago been kicked out of the room. Apparently Matt wasn't into the healing art of meditation.

"Forget it, Man." Chris snorted. "I'm not going near that room. I'm sure he's fine."

"I am."

The guys looked over, none of them noticing the bedroom door had opened. Matt stepped out of the room. "Hey."

Jeff and Chris raised their eyebrows while Rob's mouth slightly dropped. Matt was clean-shaven with his hair smoothly pulled back in a ponytail. He wore blue jeans and a black wifebeater; none of which was normally a big deal, but for some reason it was like he just stepped off the cover of GQ magazine.

Rob blinked, realizing he was staring. "Hey, Midnight. Wow… you really look good."

Matt smiled and held out his top. "What? This old thing?"

Jeff furrowed his brow. "Have you been drinking again?"

"No." Matt said. "I think I've had enough drinks to last a lifetime."

"How do you feel?" Chris asked.

"Like I'm dying, only this time of starvation." Matt answered with a small smile. "The last time I remember eating was breakfast… yesterday."

"No wonder you were so sick." Rob replied. "We ordered pizza; it should be here any minute."

"Perfect." Matt sat at the table. "I guess this means we're staying another night?"

"We'll still have plenty of time to make it to Arizona." Jeff said. "I already changed the motel reservations. Actually I changed the motel. I didn't like the one you picked." He silently dared Matt to object.

"That's cool." Matt knew better than to object. The original plan was to leave this morning, but obviously he'd fucked that up. "So, what do you guys feel like doing tonight?"

Rob, Jeff, and Chris all studied him intently. They could understand Matt's emotional behavior as of late, and didn't blame him for anything, but now it was like nothing ever happened.

"Are you okay, Midnight?" Rob finally asked. "I mean, after these last few days..." He trailed off.

"I'm okay." Matt carefully assured, guessing their thoughts. "Nothing can change what's already been done. It's in the past. It's over. I haven't forgotten the Pay-Per-View is this Sunday, but lets not talk about it now. We've been in this suite for a few days, but haven't had a chance to enjoy it, and I take full responsibility for that. So tonight, let's have just _one_ normal evening. We can start fresh tomorrow, okay?"

Rob, Jeff, and Chris exchanged looks and finally nodded in agreement. One night off from everything could be the fresh start they all needed.

"And by the way," Matt continued, "I'm really sorry about the way I acted this morning. I don't think I've ever felt so horrible in my life. I know you guys were trying to take care of me and I was being a total—"

"Ass-hole." Jeff finished.

"I was going to say pain, but I guess that works."

"The next time, I'm hung over," Jeff said, "your ass had better be waiting on me, hand and foot."

"I think I'd like a little bit of that action too." Rob added.

"Agreed." Matt said. He definitely owned it to them. He looked at Chris and the Canadian simply shrugged.

"Hey, I'm cool, I stayed out of the line of fire." Chris said. "It's not that I didn't care, but I'm not stupid."

A short time later, the pizza arrived and they gathered in the livingroom, watching one of the new movies Jeff had purchased from the gift shop. Everyone seemed to fall back into the old rhythm of simply hanging out, for which Matt was relived. For the time being, he was able to forget everything and simply enjoy being with the people he cared about. It helped him realize how stupid he was, thinking he could handle everything on his own. His family and friends were the _real_ source of his strength.

Eventually, Jeff and Chris decided to call it a night and retired to their bedroom. Matt and Rob remained in the livingroom, turned off the lights and started another movie. Matt sat on one end of the sofa with his legs up and looked over at Rob on the other end. Suddenly it occurred to him how different things would always be. They would no longer hangout with their circle of friends as 'just friends' themselves. They were more than that now. How much more, Matt couldn't be certain.

Matt turned his attention back to the movie, but couldn't concentrate on it. After a few moments, he cleared his throat. "So… did I say anything stupid last night?"

"No more than usual."

Matt looked over and Rob chuckled. "Nah, you were pretty drunk, Man. I take that back, you were completely fucked-up."

"I guess." Matt could still feel the sluggish lingering effects of his hangover, but it was nothing compared to this morning. So far neither of them had mentioned the night before last, nor did Matt want to. More than anything, he wanted to keep it buried forever. But he needed to know how Rob felt. Where they stood. "Rob… the other night—"

"It's okay, Midnight." Rob said. "You don't have to say anything."

Matt chewed his lower lip. "I at least have to say I'm sorry. I never wanted to put you though any of this."

"I know you didn't." Rob quietly replied. "But like you said, it's in the past. It's time to move on."

Rob continued to watch the TV and with the room being dark, Matt couldn't see his expression. "Move on as in how?" He had to ask.

Rob looked at him. "As in _together_. I told you last night, I wasn't going anywhere." He smiled. "But I guess you don't remember."

Matt lowered his head, wishing he did. Apparently Rob had forgiven him. "I'm sorry."

"You already said that." Rob pat the spot next to him. "Now come sit by me."

Matt looked up. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I'm telling you." Rob said firmly. "You got a problem with that?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. No one told him what to do. Yet for some strange reason, it was kind of a turn-on that Rob was. He moved down the sofa, but instead of sitting beside Rob, he straddled his lap.

Rob wrapped his arms around Matt's waist. "I didn't say climb on me."

Matt hung his arms over Rob's shoulders. "Don't expect me to do everything you say. You might be in for a disappointment."

Rob just smiled; this he already knew. "Kiss me." He ordered.

Matt did as told, but only because he wanted to. He kissed Rob soft and slow, putting as much meaning as he could behind it. When Rob's strong arms tightened around him, he knew everything was going to be okay.

"Don't you guys have a room?" Jeff asked from his bedroom door.

Matt jumped away from Rob, nearly falling off the sofa. He quickly caught himself and sat, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. He didn't hear Jeff's door open and could feel his face warming with embarrassment.

Rob stifled his laugh, while Jeff rolled his eyes and shook his head. His brother was going to have to get over his public displays of affection phobia. Jeff left his doorway and casually strolled across the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Matt asked.

"Whatever the hell I want. It's my suite too." Entering the kitchenette, Jeff opened the refrigerator.

"It _is_ his suite too." Rob reminded.

"Thank you Rob." Matt cynically replied.

"Yes, thank you, Rob." Jeff grabbed a couple of sodas and headed back toward his room. He stopped at the TV and picked up one of the DVDs sitting on top. He held it next to the light of the TV, reading the back. After a couple of minutes, he decided against it and picked up another DVD to read.

Matt impatiently cleared his throat, knowing Jeff was taking his sweet-ass time on purpose.

Jeff innocently looked over. "You say something?"

"No. Are you about done?"

"Why? Am I disturbing you?"

"I'm thinking yes."

"Dude, you're fine." Rob told Jeff. Yawning and stretching, he brought his legs up on the sofa and laid his head on the arm, using it as a pillow.

Jeff just smiled and held up the DVD. "Think this is any good?"

"I don't know." Matt replied. "Why don't you go find out."

Jeff looked at the box and shrugged. "Anything with Halle Berry has to be good. Even if it isn't, she's damn good to look at."

"Then enjoy looking at her. _Goodnight_."

"Goodnight." Still smiling, Jeff took the DVD and slowly walked to his bedroom.

"Pain in my ass." Matt muttered, once the door was closed.

"He's your little brother." Rob mumbled. "He's suppose to be."

"He's twenty-four years old." Matt pointed out. "He should have out-grown it by now."

Rob chuckled to himself, too tired to comment. His eyelids were growing heavier with each passing second. He wanted to stay up with Matt, but was completely exhausted. He started to doze off then became aware of Matt hovering over him.

"You're not watching this are you?" Matt whispered.

"Mmm, not really."

Matt glanced at Jeff and Chris's door. Only a faint light from their TV showed under it. Him and Rob could go to their own room, but it was perfectly comfortable here. Matt lay across Rob, whispering in his ear. "Maybe we can do something else?"

Rob shifted under Matt's weight and snuggled more into the cushions. "What do you have in mind?" He asked through another yawn.

"I'll give you a hint." Matt wedged himself between Rob and the sofa. Pressing against Rob's back, he brushed his lips over Rob's ear. "Remember our outing at the beach?"

Rob smiled dreamily to himself. Matt's lips were so soft and he could sound so sweet when he wanted to. "Yeah, that was nice..." Relaxing against Matt's body, he let out a long sigh. Matt's warmth around him was more comfortable than any bed he'd ever lay in.

Matt kissed along Rob's ear for a few seconds before he realized, Rob wasn't responding to him. Then Rob started to lightly snore. Matt frowned; apparently, Rob _didn't_ get the hint. Then it occurred to him just how exhausted Rob must be after these past few nights. One night Rob had stayed up worrying about him, the next night he'd stayed up taking care of him.

Matt brushed a few stray hairs off the side of Rob's face, watching him silently. The man was beyond incredible. Tightening his embrace, Matt laid his head in Rob's smooth chestnut hair. Tonight he would hold Rob for a change.

~*~

Jazz bent over and silently counted to herself as she stretched her leg muscles. After several seconds she stood upright and blinked, surprised to see the person approaching her. She quickly glanced around, making sure Austin or his clique weren't nearby.

Matt approached hesitantly. "I won't keep you. I just wanted to thank you in person for doing what you did."

She peered past him, nervously. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't to help myself as well, but you're welcome."

Matt wanted to say more but could see how nervous she was and couldn't blame her. "Good luck in your match with Trish tonight."

Jazz gave him a small smile. "Thanks. Good luck to you guys too. I hope everything goes well."

Matt smiled. "Thank you." He quickly walked on as though he'd simply passed by her, and headed to the part of the arena where the others were hanging out.

He exchanged greetings with a few co-workers along the way, feeling a little disappointed that he wasn't going to perform tonight. Since rising to superstar status, he'd performed at every pay-per-view; this would be the first one in years he wasn't going to be in. With Jeff temporarily out of commission, and Rob competing in his own match, he had no one to tag-team with. And since he'd missed so many shows, he didn't have a story-line to compete single against anybody. At least he could be at ringside during Rob and Austin's match.

With the Rattlesnake in mind Matt looked around, wondering where he was. Did he have another surprise planned? Matt pushed the thought out of his head. It didn't matter what Austin had planned. There was only so much the Rattlesnake could get away with in front of billions of people, and this time they were ready. He wasn't going to look over his shoulders and be intimidated by the man. Austin had put him in that frame of mind because he'd let him. Never again.

He walked around a corner and found Rob, Jeff, and Chris lounging on some crates.

"Hey Midnight, how you holding up?" Rob asked.

"I'm fine." Matt answered. "But don't worry about me, you need to concern on yourself and the match."

"Dude, I'm RVD." Rob assured. "I've got this. Last I heard, Austin wasn't a trained kick-boxer or third degree black-belt. Just so happens, _I_ am."

Matt couldn't deny Rob was skilled. Being a martial artist made him a formidable competitor, and Rob usually mixed his art with his wrestling. He was dubbed Mr. Pay-per-view and rightfully so; his performances were always fluid and spectacular. Matt could remember how impressed he'd been the first time he'd seen Rob wrestle. But still…

"Martial arts won't help much when Austin gets hold of a weapon." Matt stated. "You may be skilled, but you're not invincible."

Rob just smiled. "I'm not saying I am. But remember, I've got my own weapons and they're already under the ring."

Matt nodded. "The numchucks."

"Numchakus." Rob corrected.

Matt smiled at him. "Same difference. Either way; Jeff, Chris, Jay, and Adam will be backstage."

"Yeah, and unlike _my_ match we really _will_ have your back." Jeff said without thinking. Matt looked over, his smile disappearing, and Jeff could have kicked himself. _Shit, why can't I keep my mouth shut!_ He knew Matt still felt guilty over the outcome of his own match against Austin. "I didn't mean like that, I was just saying—"

"It's cool." Matt lowered his eyes and absently chewed his lip as doubts suddenly began to surface. A no DQ Street Fight could literally end up anywhere: the stands, backstage, even outside. Were they really going to be able to keep an eye on Rob the entire time?

Seeing Matt's troubled expression, Rob climbed off the crate and went over to him. "I don't want you to worry. And I'd _really_ like it if you stayed in the dressing room during the match."

"What?" Matt looked up. "Hell no! I'm going to accompany you to the ring; JR already said I could. No one will think anything of it, since we've been tagging together."

Please listen to reason, Rob silently begged. "Midnight if you're out there, I'll going to worry about you. He could have his entire clique gunning for you."

"I don't care." Matt said stubbornly. "They can just as easily get to me in the dressing room."

"Keep the door locked." Rob tried. "I need to focus all of my concentration on Austin and I can't do that if I'm worrying about you. He'll seize the opportunity to take advantage of that. Please stay back here."

Matt started to protest again, but stopped. What Rob didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He could stay behind the curtain and out of Rob's sight. "Fine, you won't see me."

Rob regarded Matt, expecting more of an argument. He'd lock Matt in the dressing-room if he had to. "Okay, well, I've got to run. I've got a promo to shoot so I'll catch up with you later."

Matt simply nodded. "Later." He watched Rob walk off then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jeff jumped off the crate.

Matt shrugged. "I guess to the dressing room. Nothing else to do."

"You can come work-out with us." Jeff offered.

Matt looked at his brother's cast. "How are _you_ going to work-out? They've only got weights here."

"I'm actually just going to watch Chris work-out." Jeff smiled at Chris.

Highlight of my day, Matt thought. "Thanks but I'll pass. No offence Chris, I'm sure you look hot when you work out."

Chris waved a hand. "None taken... And I do." He flexed an arm muscle to emphasis his point.

Matt just smiled and stared to turn away again, but Jeff grabbed his arm. "Why don't you hang with us anyway?"

Matt sighed. He knew Jeff was worried about him being alone, but he was done hiding. "He's only _one_ man, Jeff, that's all. The only people who give him his power are us."

"Not to mention his clique." Chris added.

"The fact that he needs others to help him stand only proves he's weak." Matt firmly replied.

Jeff studied his brother for a moment, making sure Matt wasn't trying to be stoic or show bravado. He wasn't. The intelligence he admired in his brother clearly showed in his steady dark eyes. "Okay," Jeff smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Yes you will." Matt assured.

He left them and slowly walked down the corridor, wondering what he was going to do with all his free time. He'd brought a book, but didn't feel like reading. Maybe he'd try to write something. He wouldn't attempt the intense poetry, Jeff liked to write, but maybe he could write a note to Rob. _Write a note to Rob?_ _What am I, in the third grade?_ Matt shook his head, chiding himself for even thinking something so ridiculous.

He approached the dressing-room door and froze. The door had been closed when they left, but now it was an inch open. Matt cautiously peered through the crack. He couldn't see or hear anyone inside. He hesitated a second then pushed the door all the way open and stepped into the room.

He stood in the middle of the room and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he knew that meant shit. He scanned every inch of the room until he noticed one of Jeff's shirts lying over the seat of a chair, the same shirt Jeff had carelessly tossed on the table earlier. It was covering something. Matt walked over, started to pick it up then thought better of it. Instead he kicked it aside and it fell to the floor, uncovering a bouquet of dead roses.

Matt carefully picked up the dry thorny bundle. The roses might have been red once, but were now shriveled, hardened and nearly black. A small card hung off one of the dead stems and he opened it up.

MY CONDOLENSES FOR YOUR, SOON TO BE, LOSS - SCSA.

Matt crumpled up the card and pitched it in the trash, feeling a rush of anger. Austin was referring to Rob as his loss. _Stay in the dressing room, my ass_. He sure as hell wasn't going to idly stand by while Rob faced that psychotic fuck alone.

Sudden stabs of pain pierced into his palm and he gasped, dropping the roses. He'd clenched them so tightly the thorns broke into his skin. Examining his palm, he watching as small spots of blood formed. After everything they'd been through, he wasn't about to lose Rob now. _I would bleed for you_.

"Ahhh, did cha hurt yourself?" The Rattlesnake snickered and stepped out of the bathroom.

Matt started and spun around. What the hell was he doing here? Hiding? Or did he not manage to make it out in time before anyone returned?

Austin leaned against the bathroom doorway and gestured to Matt's hand. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Matt narrowed his eyes and closed his hand. The intimidation he may have once felt toward the diseased was gone, in its place was disgust. Matt had never despised him more. "Dead roses is the best you could come up with? Do you not realize how _pathetically_ cliché that is?"

Austin hesitated, surprised by the comment, but quickly recovered. "Don't worry, kid. I'm saving the best for later."

Matt pondered the older man. As sick and demented as Austin may be, there had to be a reason why. There had to be some kind of motive for his actions. "Why?" Matt quietly asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Austin snorted as though he'd never heard a more stupid question. "People don't learn lessons, unless they're taught."

"So this is all suppose to be a lesson? What about? Don't steal your material?"

Austin blinked, confused, and Matt slowly shook his head. The Rattlesnake clearly had no idea what he was referring to. "You don't even remember do you? You have know idea why you've done the things you've done."

The Rattlesnake shrugged. "It doesn't matter—"

"YES IT DOES!" Matt suddenly snapped. "You started this the day you accused my brother of stealing your fucking material!"

Austin thought to himself then a smile slowly spread across his face, remembering the way Matt had stood up to him. "I guess you'll learn to keep your smart little trap shut from now on, won't you?"

Matt could only stare at the Rattlesnake, unable to believe this entire thing had started over something so incredibly petty.

"I'll give you credit, though," Austin continued to smile, "not many people got the guts to talk to me the way you did. Godda admire that."

"Your admiration means shit to me." Matt coldly replied.

Austin threw back his head and laughed. "Take it however you want, kid, but you should be flattered. If I hadn't admired that so much..." He paused, taking a second to look Matt up and down. "You wouldn't have been given the pleasure of joining me for a little nightcap."

Matt flinched, before he could stop himself. The night was still too horribly fresh as Austin knew it would be. The Rattlesnake smiled a satisfied smile and Matt crossed his arms, forcing himself to become impassive.

"Hell, don't be ashamed." Austin walked up to Matt, standing in front of him. "You know how to put on a hell of a show. Definitely worth recording."

Matt caught his breath in his throat, feeling his face grow hot. He knew Austin was taunting him and pure strength of will, kept him from responding. Then suddenly, Austin's last words hit him. The tape was gone and Austin obviously had no clue. Drawing in a deep breath, Matt calmed himself down and looked the Rattlesnake in his eyes. "Get the fuck out, now."

Austin snorted with amusement, but turned and headed for the door. His walk was slow with a swagger, as if to prove he was leaving of his own accord, not Matt's. Matt waited until Austin left the room and closed the door then heavily let out the breath he'd been holding. Not only was he relieved that Austin was gone, but he also felt a strange sense of satisfaction. He could tell he'd managed to rattle the snake a little.

After pitching the roses and cleaning his hand, Matt sat on the sofa and grimly gazed out the window. Several minutes passed as he stared at nothing, each minute making him more uneasy. Something was going to go terribly wrong tonight. Why he thought that, he didn't know. Austin hadn't made any real threats, other than the frivolous roses. But the premonition was there and so strong it sent a sliver of fear down his spin. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and Matt jumped, nearly coming off the sofa.

"Whoa, sorry." Smiling, Rob held up his hands. "Didn't mean to startle you." He lost his smile as soon as he noticed the distressed look on Matt's face. "What's wrong?"

Matt stood. "Rob, I don't know how to explain it, but I've got a sick feeling about tonight. It's not too late! You can still make up something and get out of the match."

Rob sighed. "Please, lets not go through this again. I know you're worried—"

"NO!" Matt threw ups his hands. "I'm not worried! I mean, I am, but… something is going to happen. I don't know what, but you've got to believe me."

"Midnight, fans are arriving as we speak," Rob explained patiently, "and Sunday Night Heat will be starting soon. Other than dropping dead, there's absolutely nothing I could say or do to get out of this match."

Matt opened his mouth to argue, but stopped. Unfortunately, Rob was right. And the last thing he wanted was to fight with him again.

Rob placed his hands on Matt's shoulders. "We'll get through this. You'll see."

Matt nodded silently, but was unable to share Rob's confidence. The dark cloud of despair returned, as if to confirm his fears were warranted. _Please God, get us through this night_...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"It's over? It just started!" Matt gestured in disbelief at the dressing room TV. Sunday Night Heat had come to an end and the PPV was about to start.

Rob put his arm around Matt and squeezed his shoulders. "My match isn't for a couple of hours. The sooner this starts the sooner it will be over."

"Rob this feeling won't go away." Matt insisted. "Something is going to happen and I _need_ to be at ringside."

"And that's why I _need_ you to stay in here." Rob returned. "Something bad could happen to _you_ if you don't."

Matt sighed, frustrated. Rob wasn't going to listen no matter what. And people say _I_ have a hard head, he thought.

"Midnight, I hear what you're saying." Rob said. "All I can do is be extra careful and I promise I will be."

"It would be extra careful to have me at ringside." Matt muttered.

He's got to have the hardest head, Rob thought. He decided to go for a different approach. "Say something bad does happen. It could have been prevented if you hadn't been out there distracting me. Otherwise, I could have kept all my concentration on Austin."

"That's completely suppositional." Matt dryly replied. "Trying to make me think that won't work."

Rob just smiled. It was worth a shot. "You've been fine these last few days and you were fine this morning, but now we're down to the wire. And the closer it gets the more anxious you're becoming. Doesn't it make since, you might be feeling this way due to anxiety?"

Matt was silent for a moment. Maybe it was possible, he was no longer sure. Austin's surprise visit certainly could have triggered things. "I don't know. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Hey, me neither, Man." Rob stuck his thumbs in his chest. "This is too damn good to waste."

Matt cocked his head to the side, but had to smile. "Will that ego even fit in the ring?"

Rob chuckled and stood. "It has so far." Grabbing his shaving kit, he headed into the bathroom.

Matt remained on the sofa. It amazed him how cool, calm, and collected Rob was about practically everything in life. Rob was like the optimistic sun where _he_ was more the pessimistic night. Maybe that's why Rob called him Midnight. He wasn't sure nor had he ever asked. It was just something Rob started calling him not too long after they met. They didn't have a lot in common, but apparently opposites really do attract. And to say this relationship was off to a rocky start was an understatement. But Rob hadn't given up on him. That had to mean something.

Rob studied his refection in the bathroom mirror. He'd be lying to himself if Matt's premonition for tonight didn't make him a little uneasy. Still he believed everything happened for a reason. The future couldn't be predicated by a premonition or anything else. He certainly wouldn't have predicted in a million years, Matt would one day return the feelings he'd always had for him.

Rob started to squirt some shaving cream into his palm when Matt entered bathroom. "Sorry, did you need in here first?"

"I'm cool." Matt closed the door and leaned against it. The bathroom was small, only a foot of space separating him and Rob. He lowered his head as if studying the tiles on the floor. "Are you in a hurry to get ready?"

"Might as well get it out of the way. Why?"

"Like you said, your match isn't for a couple of hours and…" Matt chewed his lower lip for a second, "remember when we were at the beach? We managed to make good use of the time then."

_Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?_ Rob kept his expression blank, curious to see where this was leading. "What do you mean?"

Matt looked up through his thick lashes and raised an eyebrow. "You know exactly what I mean."

Rob raised his own eyebrows. Where was this suddenly coming from? Before he had a chance to reply, Matt grabbed his shirt, pulled him close and kissed him. Rob kissed him back, his blood stirring, and pushed Matt against the door. No one other than Matt, had ever been able to strip him of nearly all his inhibitions.

Matt opened up for him, letting Rob invade him and take over the kiss. Rob's hands firmly grabbed his backside and pulled him closer. Matt wrapped a leg around Rob's, grinding against the stronger man, encouraging him more. He unbuckled Rob's belt and unfastened his jeans. If this wasn't a hint that he wanted to take it to the next level, he didn't know what could be.

Rob moaned deep from the back of his throat, more than getting the hint. He kissed his way down Matt's chin to the curve of his neck. He moved his hands under Matt's shirt, caressing his smooth back.

Matt purred his approval as Rob's fingers glided over every bone of his spine, causing an electrical current he could feel throughout his torso. He couldn't help but moan as Rob's incredible mouth lavished his neck. He tilted his head back… then suddenly, his entire body was falling back!

"OW!" Matt clutching the back of his head, which just bounced off the floor. It took a second to register, they had both fallen through the door and his brother was now standing over them.

One hand on the doorknob, Jeff placed the other on his hip. "I can see how you'd loose your heads as _classy_ as 'doing it' in the shitter must be. But next time, try and remember to lock the door."

Blushing furiously, Matt shoved Rob off him and scrambling to his feet.

"It's not what it looks like." Rob clumsily got to his feet while hastily refastening his jeans.

"Of _course_ it's not." Chris chuckled. "Why would we think otherwise."

Matt felt like his face was on fire. _I will never hear the end of this._ Trying to be as casual as possible, he tossed his head and straightened up his shirt. "Next time you could try knocking!" He snapped at Jeff.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. What the hell was _I_ thinking?" Rolling his eyes, Jeff walked past Matt and into the bathroom. "Now I understand why your number can always be found in the arena bathrooms." He added before quickly shutting the door and locking it.

Matt's mouth dropped and he fought the urge to kick down the door and shove his brother's head in the toilet.

"Just think Midnight," Rob said, guessing Matt's thoughts, "what would you do without him?"

Matt snorted. "Rejoice."

~*~

It didn't matter how many times he'd ever stepped through the curtain, he was always a little nervous, and knew almost all the other wrestlers felt the same. But he wasn't going through the curtain tonight. Instead he was sitting in the dressing room, watching everything transpire on the TV. Yet he couldn't remember feeling more nervous in his entire life.

Matt watched as Rob made his entrance, jumped into the ring with a graceful spin, and climb onto the turnbuckle. The whole arena vibrated as the audience echoed R-V-D to his trademark arm gestures. Matt wished he could feel at least part of the confidence Rob coolly radiated. Why the hell did he promise to stay behind? But at least Jeff, Chris, Adam and Jay were in place somewhere backstage.

The sound of shattering glass cut into his thoughts and Matt felt his nervousness rise as he watched the Rattlesnake walk down the ramp with an air of confidence equal to Rob's. Surprisingly the Rattlesnake came alone. He entered the ring, shouted a few obscenities towards Rob then climbed onto a turnbuckle, flipping off the cameras. A few minutes later, the match began.

Matt sat on the sofa and slowly popped his knuckles. Something he never did, but couldn't help but do now. Several minutes of the match went by and so far everything seemed to be going fine. The giant stop sign and typical trashcans were introduced, blows were exchanged and bodies were slammed… nothing more sinister than any other street-fight.

He started to feel more at ease when suddenly, Triple H ran down the ramp with his weapon of choice, a sledgehammer. Matt jumped to his feet then saw Adam and Jay were right behind him carrying steel folding chairs. The Game never noticed and the audience cheered when Edge & Christian gave Triple H their trademark 'Conchairto'.

Matt sat back down, pleased with the look on Austin's face. That obviously hadn't been part of his plan. Quickly the Rattlesnake disappeared under the ring to retrieve a weapon. Rob did the same and they both emerged at the same time; Austin with a long wooden cane and Rob with his numchucks.

A stick in each hand, Rob held the chucks in a horizontal line in front of him and snapped them like a belt. He then began a quick forward spin, stopping the numchucks twice; first by catching a stick behind his back then by catching it under his arm.

Austin seemed unimpressed and raised his cane in the air, about to bring it down on Rob's head. Rob reacted fast and held the sticks together over his head, using them to block Austin's blow. He followed up with a spin kick that sent the cane soaring out of Austin's hands.

Austin quickly dove under the ring for a new weapon and Rob did the same. They both returned at the same time, Austin holding a trash can lid and Rob holding another set of numchucks. Rob laughed at Austin's choice of a weapon and proceeded to swing the double chucks. Matt watched, amazed at how Rob smoothly controlled the dangerous weapons; fast yet graceful. An ability acquired only through years of practice.

The Rattlesnake even backed up, looking surprised that Rob was so skilled. Rob walked towards him, still spinning his numchucks and suddenly, Austin turned and fled. Rob stopped his actions and took off after him, along with the cameramen.

Matt frowned. Austin wasn't the type of competitor to just take off and run. He had to be luring Rob somewhere. He concentrated on the shaky picture as best he could while the cameramen ran, trying to keep up with the wrestlers. Rob had caught up with Austin and for several minutes they exchanged blows, holds, and threw each other into crates. Again nothing unusual for this type of match and Matt began to wonder if Rob was right about the fear he'd been feeling. Now it no longer seemed warranted.

He should have known better. X-Pac appeared out of nowhere and stood by, waiting for his chance to strike. Matt sucked in a breath, catching a glimpse of the numchucks the grease rat hid behind his back. X-Pac was also trained in martial arts and knew how to use them. Austin took off around a corner and Rob followed, having no clue that X-Pac was now following him. The only things that didn't follow were the cameras.

"FUCKING HURRY!" Matt yelled at the TV. This was hardly the first time a match had ended up backstage; there was no excuse for the cameramen's inability to keep up. Anything could be happening to Rob at this moment!

Matt jumped to his feet and ran to the door. Unlocking it, he turned the handle and pulled, but the door wouldn't open. Matt pulled as hard as he could, but could feel he was pulling against something on the other side, something that was keeping the door shut.

"Fuck!" Matt pounded on the door. "HEY! IS ANYONE OUT THERE?"

"Is there anything you require?" Raven's voice sarcastically asked, from the other side.

Furiously, Matt beat his fist against the door. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW OR I I'LL—"

"YOU WON'T BE DOING SHIT!" Raven examined the rope he'd tied around the doorknob, making sure it was tight. The rope went from Matt's dressingroom door to a door a few feet away. Satisfied that it would stay secure, Raven chuckled. "Just hang tight buddy and enjoy the show."

Matt stared at the door, shocked. They actually managed to trap him inside the room! He reached into his pockets for his cell phone and cursed furiously, remembering he no longer had one. "FUCK!" Matt ran back to the TV, afraid of what he might see, then stopped, surprised. X-Pac was unconscious on the floor with Jeff and Chris standing above him.

Chris gave Jeff a slap on the back. "Way to go Junior!"

"He never knew what hit him." Jeff held up his cast, displaying it proudly for the audience then looked into the camera and smiled. "Pretty cool, huh Bro?" That being said, him and Chris ran out of frame and the cameramen took off in pursuit of Rob and Austin.

Matt laughed, applauding his brother and his deadly cast. "ON SECOND THOUGHT, I THINK I _WILL_ ENJOY THE SHOW." He yelled at the door. There was no response. Satisfied, Matt returned to the sofa.

Rob chased Austin all the way to the parking garage. He'd lost his numchucks along the way, due to X-Pac, but Chris and Jeff had taken care of that.

Austin ran to his Bronco and spun around, facing Rob. "Tell me, what do you think you're gonna accomplish tonight?"

Rob halted several feet from the Rattlesnake. "Why don't you ask yourself that. Whatever you thought you were going to do, isn't working. We've got your number. One way or another, this ends tonight."

"You really think this is gonna protect your stupid little boy toy?" The Rattlesnake snorted. "That's cute."

"I'm going to protect him anyway I can." Rob said firmly. "Just try me."

"I'd be careful if I were you." Austin warned. "I'm sure you know about the little video I made, or more like _we_ made. You should see some of the things that boy can do. I bet he's never done any of those things for you."

Rob clenched his fists and stepped forward, his face turning a furious red.

Austin held up a hand. "Don't get upset, you'll get your chance to see it. Hell the whole worlds gonna see it now."

"You'll have a hard time getting that done." Rob seethed. "You no longer have the tape, we've got it."

Austin just smiled his demonic smile. "You punks think I'm stupid don't cha? You think I didn't notice the tape was missing? You think I didn't make a backup?"

Rob froze and the Rattlesnake's smile grew wider. "You heard me right. I've got a copy and I've got it right here." Austin pat the side of the Bronco then quickly opened the door and jumped inside.

Rob ran over, wanting to rip Austin out, but the Rattlesnake snickered at him through the window, having locked his door. He shoved the keys in the ignition and started it up. Without another thought, Rob threw open the backdoor and missiled himself inside just as Austin hit the gas. Jeff, Chris, and the cameramen entered the lot in time to see Rob disappear into the backseat and the Bronco squeal out of the arena.

"What the...!" Matt jumped off the couch and ran to the door, but forgot Raven had him trapped. Picking up a nearby lamp, he furiously hurled it at the door.

JR and Jerry Lawler continued commentating, trying to hide their surprise and confusion from the audience. WWF's unpredictability was one of the things that made it so popular, and as far as the fans knew, this was simply part of the show.

Matt sank on the couch and lowered his head in his hands. His premonition was right. Rob and Austin could end up anywhere and Lord only knew what was going to happen. How was he going to stop it?

Then suddenly it came to him. Matt raised his head and looked at the window. Somehow the answers always seemed to be in the window. Without wasting another second, he grabbed the keys to the rental car, ran to the window and pulled it open. Punching out the screen, he climbed onto the pane, moved his legs out and jumped.

The window was higher then it looked and Matt fell hard and rolling, but thankfully the window was above grass instead of concrete. He quickly gathered himself up and ran around the giant arena to the parking garage exit. Once there, he tried to determine which direction they could have headed, but to his dismay saw it was impossible. It was late and dark, all he could see were car lights and traffic lights.

Matt leaned against the building and sighed heavily with defeat. The waterfront was about a block away and a long bridge crossed over it. There really wasn't anyplace to go other than over the bridge, but they were long gone by now.

Bleakly he watched glowing red taillights pass over the bridge and disappear, then he realized one set of lights wasn't moving. Matt squinted, concentrating on the vehicle. For some reason it was stopped on the side of the bridge. It could be a coincidence, but what if it wasn't? What if it was Rob and Austin? He looked inside the parking garage. Their rental was on the third story and mixed in with hundreds of vehicles. It would take too long to find it. The entrance ramp wasn't far and, taking a deep breath, Matt took off in a sprint.

~*~

The Rattlesnake hadn't planned on going over the bridge, let alone trying to fight Rob as he drove. Rob obviously didn't care about endangering either one of their lives. Austin nearly lost control of the bronco and had no choice _but_ to swerve onto the entrance ramp or collide with another car. Rob's blows to the back of his head caused him to lose it again, and he smashed along the side of the guard rail, skidding several feet before coming to a complete stop.

Rob climbed over the seat and ripped the keys from the ignition. Austin managed to open the door as Rob continued to punch him and they both fell out of the Bronco. There was no longer any need to exchange holds or put on an act. Rob jumped to his feet and when the Rattlesnake came up, Rob took him back down with a roundhouse kick. Rob pounced on Austin, wrapping his hands around the Rattlesnake's neck.

"WHERE'S THE TAPE?"

In response, Austin held up his hands and flipped Rob off. Enraged, Rob punched Austin in the face and left him lying on the concrete.

Rob returned to the bronco and began a thorough search of the vehicle, looking under the seats and pulling everything out of the glove compartments. Austin could have lied about having another tape, but Rob wasn't going to take the chance. After several minutes of ransacking, he went to the back of the Bronco and lifted the hatch. He dug beneath the rubbish of fishing gear, beer cans and trash before coming across a small toolbox. Opening it, he found a videotape labeled MH.

Rob ripped out several feet of the tape then threw it over the railing and into the river below. He cast a quick glance at Austin, making sure the Rattlesnake was still down then resumed his search. Several minutes later, he finally closed the hatch; there were no more tapes.

Rob sighed, having no idea how he was going to explain all this when he returned to the arena. The Bronco was probably totaled and the Rattlesnake still lay on the concrete. He looked around and noticed for the first time where he was. Four lanes of traffic rushed by him, going in the same direction, but no one seemed to notice anything was going on. He looked across the bridge and his mouth dropped… Matt was on the other side.

Matt leaned against the guardrail, trying to catch his breath. He held his side, the razor sharp pain about to split him open. The distance he ran was probably only three blocks, but it was uphill and he'd never ran so fast in his life. Now that he'd found Rob, and Rob was okay, all he wanted to do was throw-up then collapse.

"MIDNIGHT!" Rob waved to him and shook his head. He wasn't surprised Matt hadn't stayed in the dressingroom, but he sure as hell didn't expect to see him _here_.

Matt waved back and pushed himself off the guardrail. He went to the edge of the shoulder and watched the traffic, waiting for an opportunity to cross. However the traffic was heavy and he didn't think he had the energy to run another step. Fuck it, Rob would have to come to him. Matt looked at Rob, about to wave him over then gasped. He hadn't seen Austin before, but now the Rattlesnake was slithering up behind Rob, holding a large rock in his hand.

"ROB BEHIND YOU!"

Rob didn't have a chance to turn around as Austin brought the rock down on his head. He crumbled, motionless to the pavement. The Rattlesnake hovered over him, raising the rock again.

"STOP!" Matt jumped off the shoulder and into the path of an oncoming car. The driver slammed on his breaks and swerved, while Matt lunged back onto the shoulder, just inches from being hit. Horns blared while other cars swerved to avoid hitting the vehicle.

The driver moved his car up to the shoulder and rolled down his window. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, ASSHOLE?" The driver shouted. "YOU NEARLY GOT US BOTH KILLED!"

Matt ran to his window. "Call an ambulance!"

"Is everything alright?"

"NO, just call!" Matt ran back onto the street, able to cross now that the traffic had slowed to a cautious pace.

The Rattlesnake laughed, having witnessed the whole scene and stood waiting. Matt ran over and ducked as Austin tried to strike him with the rock. Austin swung at him again and Matt jumped aside, tripping over Rob's legs.

"Nice of you to stop by, kid." Austin stood over him, tossed the rock in the air and caught it. He gestured to Rob. "I'm sure he'd agree if he could."

"This has nothing to do with him." Matt's legs were still draped over Rob's and he pulled them back and scooted away, hoping to draw Austin away from Rob.

Austin chuckled, following above him. "You got that right kid. This is all about you and me, and you've already shown me what you can do…" Austin reached down, grabbing his own crotch. "Think it's time I returned the favor."

Matt felt a wave of heat spread through his body, making his blood boil. Austin's words were like a dagger, piercing and reopening still fresh wounds. Before he even realized what he was doing, Matt brought a knee to his chest and kicked the Rattlesnake hard in the gut…as hard as he'd tried to kick out the window of the car he'd been left to freeze to death in. Only this time, the kick followed through.

Austin dropped the rock and keeled over, grabbing his stomach. Matt jumped to his feet and followed with a sharp uppercut. Austin flew on his back and Matt flew on top of him. Straddling the Rattlesnake, Matt backhanded Austin as hard as he could, splitting his lip open. Too enraged to feel the pain in his own hand, he backhanded Austin once more… more viciously than what the Rattlesnake had originally done to him the night of the surprise attack. Spitting blood Austin tried to roll over, but not before Matt rammed his knee into the Rattlesnake's groin.

Matt stood and watched for several seconds as the diseased man withered in a puddle of agony. But it wasn't enough. Austin deserved to suffer. He grabbed the rock and knelt beside Austin, satisfied to see fear in the Rattlesnake's eyes. Matt's own eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't care about the consequences. He wanted to break the Rattlesnake's bones… just as Austin had broken his brother's. "I haven't shown you _everything_ I can do." He raised the rock high in the air.

"Midnight stop!"

Matt halted and turned. Rob had rolled onto his back and was struggling to sit up. Suddenly, Matt came back to himself as though waking from a dream. For a few moments, he'd forgotten about Rob. Throwing the rock aside, Matt ran over to Rob and knelt beside him.

"Don't move." Pulling off his shirt, Matt wadded it into a pillow and carefully wedged it beneath Rob's head. "Just stay still, help is on the way."

Matt's hand was on Rob's chest and Rob covered it with his own. "I'll be okay." Rob tried to give an assuring smile but it came across more as a grimace.

"I know you will." Matt said.

Rob closed his eyes, slipping back into unconsciousness. Matt carefully smoothed back Rob's blood-sticky hair. His wife-beater did nothing to block out the cool night air and he shivered, feeling cold and helpless. Traffic was back to normal and cars drove past them, unconcerned. Where the fuck was an ambulance? Where was any of the crew?

Finally the sound of sirens became audible and flashing blue and red lights appeared in the distance. Matt silently gave thanks, relief flooding through him. The rage that had fueled him, subsided, leaving him exhausted. The pain in his side was now excruciating and it was all he could do not to close his eyes and lay beside Rob.

Then out of nowhere a car wildly swerved off the street and jumped the shoulder, almost crashing into the guardrail. It skidded to a tire-smoking stop several yards away, the occupants nearly flying through the windshield.

Startled Matt could only stare at the car, amazed it didn't go over the bridge. _What kind of fucking Dukes of Hazard lunatic_—he then recognized the silhouettes of Jeff and Chris, his brother being the driver.

Almost laughing, Matt leaned over to speak against Rob's ear. "Help is almost here, everything's going to be—" Suddenly a pair of hands dug painfully into his hair and pulled him to his feet.

Austin picked Matt up and body-slammed him back to the concrete. Caught off guard and stunned, Matt momentarily couldn't move. Austin grabbed Matt's hair and drug him to his feet once more. The Rattlesnake's crazed eyes glinted as he ran Matt over to the guardrail and flung him against it as hard as he could.

His reactions delayed, Matt flipped over the guardrail, and instinct alone made him reach out and grasp for anything. He caught a pole, stopping his fall with a hard jarring motion. His brain finally caught up with his actions and his heart nearly stopped when he realized he was now dangling hundreds of feet over the river.

Austin looked over the guardrail and froze, his mouth dropping.

"HELP ME!" Matt cried out to him. "I CAN'T HOLD ON!"

Austin remained frozen.

Matt tried to swing a leg up, but his muscles were weak from running. His sweat-damp palms slipped as he moved and he stopped. His pulse madly racing, he closed his eyes. He couldn't put together a coherent thought other then the impact of hitting the water from so high would be fatal. His grip was slipping more! He tried to call out to Austin, but choked on fear... He was slipping!

A pair of hands grabbed his wrists, and Matt cried out, completely loosing his grip, but Austin held him tight. Matt clung to him, powerless to do anything else.

Austin's face reddened with strain as he tried to pull Matt up and maintain a foothold. Then his face changed into a mask of panic. Matt saw Austin struggling and realized to his horror that he was pulling Austin over with him. He met the eyes of the Rattlesnake one last time then they were both falling...

"MATT!"

His brother's terrified cry was drowned out by the tornado-like sound of the wind rushing past him. The fall lasted forever and he remembered praying for the impact to kill rather than paralyze. But the impact never came.

The falling had stopped and he was now slowly floating through the air. The confusion over what was happening was almost as terrifying as the fall. The lightheadedness made it too difficult to comprehend. The weightless sensation of his cold body was surreal.

Seconds passed and slowly, the sensations started to become real. Painfully real. The need for air burned within his lungs, bringing him out of shock. Matt opened his eyes and the hand of fear squeezed his heart in a death-like grip. He was under the water!

Darkness was all around him and never ending, blinding him from the surface. He touched nothing and couldn't tell if he was floating up or sinking down. His heart pounded frantically in his ears, trying to pump adrenaline and force him into action.

He began moving his arms and legs, but the water thickened and slowed his movements. He fought against the river's awesome strength, but his muscles grew heavier with lead the more he tried. Finally his legs and arms started to cramp, refusing to work no longer.

His lungs burned, angrily demanding the air that would not come. Desperation took over control and he inhaled before he could stop himself. Reflexes kicked in too late and he drew in an amble amount of water before his larynx finally closed.

Not even able to choke, the excruciating pain overwhelmed everything else. The world surrounding him turned red and hazy, suffocating him with a veil of agony that consumed his entire being. He prayed for death, no longer capable of trying to live, and finally Death emerged in the background with a promise to forever end the pain.

Matt succumbed, longing for it's mercy and suddenly the floor of the river came rushing up to meet him. Exhausted he lay against the soft bed it offered and felt the unbearable pain in his body diminish. The angry red haze stepped aside and allowed the soothing warm blanket of darkness to lay over him. As the darkness became blackness, he embraced Death, giving it thanks for its kindness. It had kept its promise.

~*~

Jeff silently watched as the EMT's performed CPR to revive his brother. He was too numb to do anything else. This couldn't be happening. An ambulance was nearby, along with a couple of police cars, all flashing their red and blue lights. A crowd of spectators slowly started to gather, but Jeff noticed none of it. All he could see was Matt's cold, lifeless body lying on the ground.

"Four minutes." An EMT said to the other, who was giving Matt CPR.

Jeff swallowed the painful knot in his throat. Four minutes and his brother still hadn't drawn a breath? The four minutes didn't include the length of time Matt had been in the river.

"Five minutes."

Chris gripped Jeff's arm, almost thankful for Jeff's state of shock. It was all too grim. He mentally tried to prepare himself for the worst and couldn't image what Jeff would do. But Matt was strong; stronger than anyone he knew. He prayed Matt's strength would bring him through this. He was grateful Rob had been taken away in the ambulance before knowing what was going on. Rob needed the medical attention and wouldn't have left otherwise.

"Six minutes."

Jeff closed his eyes, fear twisting and knotting in his stomach. The speed of the EMT's working seemed to be taking hours, but that minute of Matt's life had just passed in a second. _Please, God, don't take him... I can't exist without him. _

Two EMT's walked from an ambulance and stopped a few feet away. The older man pointed towards Matt and spoke to his trainee. "In this case, if they can't get a pulse after ten minutes, he faces severe neurological damaged. You could continue CPR, but there would be no point. He'll probably never be revived."

Jeff looked at the older man, stunned. His brother was about to die and he was actually teaching a class? Fury blurred his vision with tears. "This is not a fucking school project, this is my brother! AND YOU'RE NOT STOPPING UNTIL HE'S BREATHING!"

The EMT held up a hand. "Of course, Sir." Accustomed to his sort of behavior, he turned and led his trainee a few feet away and resumed his lesson.

Jeff's intense eyes flared with grief and rage. Jerking away from Chris's grip, he advanced on the EMT, grabbed the man's arm, spun him around and punched him. The EMT soared onto his back and Jeff was right on top of him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He raised his cast, wanting to split the man's head open, but was grabbed from behind by two Police officers.

"GET OFF ME!" He shoved one of the officers to the ground then found himself slammed against the side of the ambulance by the other. The cop twisted Jeff's arm behind his back and slapped a cuff on his wrist.

"WAIT…" Chris quickly intervened, "that's his brother."

The cop hesitated, look from Jeff to Matt then back at Jeff again. With a choking sob, Jeff leaned his forehead against the ambulance and closed his eyes, unable to wipe the tears streaming down his face. The cop had seen enough tragedy in his career to sympathize and loosened his hold.

"What are you doing?" The EMT angrily jumped in the officer's face. "Are you going to arrest him or what? You saw what he did!"

"Don't worry about my job." The cop regarded the EMT with disgust. "You need to get your ass over there and do yours." He turned Jeff around and removed the handcuff. "I don't want to arrest you, Son, so please don't make me."

But Jeff looked past him, deaf to his words. Deaf to every sound in the world except the voice of the EMT, announcing his brother's time of death. Suddenly the world ceased to exist.

"NO MATT NOOOO...!" Falling to his knees, he ripped the Hardy Boyz chain from his neck. Chris threw his arms around him, trying to hold him as he yelled out wildly, but Jeff finally collapsed. His brother was dead. So was he.

~*~

The young man slowly opened his eyes and looked into a light that shown brighter than the sun. He admired it, fascinated that he didn't have to squint. The light didn't hurt. Nothing hurt. It's amazing beauty was everywhere and as refreshing as jumping into a crystal waterfall on a scorching hot day.

He lay on the soft green grass for a moment then sat up and looked around. He saw nothing. It seemed a little odd. At least that's what the faint little voice in the back of his head was telling him. Still, he couldn't understand why. Tilting back his head, he closed his dark eyes and let the gentle fingers of the wind comb through his long curls.

He let out a leisured breath, feeling as though he were on an exotic natural high. The feeling was of pure bliss and he knew, he'd felt it before...

He remembered those perfect summer evenings when him and his little brother were kids. After playing all day in the heat, they would lie on the night-cooled grass in the backyard of their home. The breeze would brush over them and carry the delicious aroma of their mother's homemade strawberry pie. The stars sparkled in the sky like diamonds and they'd try to find all the constellations while occasionally catching a low flying firefly.

He smiled to himself, remembering how they'd laugh at the silly jokes and stories they'd tell one another. It used to be so wonderful. He'd completely forgotten how truly happy and blissful those days were. How peaceful and carefree…

A hand tenderly smoothed back his hair and he opened his eyes to see his mother kneeling beside him. Her beauty was a beauty to rival the light's, and she smiled warmly as she gazed into her son's eyes—midnight eyes which were a perfect match of her own.

"It's not your time Matthew. You need to go back." She said.

He regarded her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Time no longer seemed to have any meaning. But for some reason a little red flag of warning began to wave. He tried to concentrate on it, but it started to grow dim then eventually faded away. He wondered if he'd even seen it at all. What could be wrong with talking to his Mother? Despite the fact, she'd passed away several years ago.

Slowly his own thoughts dawned on him and he blinked, truly seeing her for the first time. She wasn't alive… and neither was he. To his surprise the realization didn't scare him.

"Don't you want me here?" He asked.

Her smile became bittersweet. "I love you and I wait for the day that we'll all be together, but I wait patiently. You have too much still to do. You have family that needs you. Friends who count on you. You finally know what it's like to fall in love, now you need to experience it."

A small dove of sadness seemed to carry her words and fly into the serenity of his soul. He remembered when Rob had asked, what would he do without his brother? He'd answered, rejoice. But it wasn't true. He loved his brother with all his heart and the thought of never seeing him again...

They had a father they'd one day have to take care of. Their Dad had already lost a wife, how could he cope with loosing a son? How could he leave behind his blessed friends or career when he'd been living his dream? Suddenly as difficult and trying as life could be, he still wanted to be part of it. He wanted to share it with Rob.

She watched as her son lowered his head and unconsciously held his hand over his chest. She could feel his heart as though it were her own, aching with a pain worse than drowning. She reached out, placing a hand over his cheek and he raised his head, looking at her through damp lashes.

"I don't want to stay." He whispered brokenly. "I want to go back."

She caressed his cheek lovingly. "I know Sweetie. Lay down... you're drowsy."

He started to speak, but was suddenly so drowsy he couldn't. So drowsy, he couldn't keep his eyes open and lay down before he knew what he was doing. He felt his Mother's love surround him and ease the pain in his heart by the kiss she placed on the top of his forehead. He let out a long sigh as her musical voice sang a soft good-bye, lulling him into a peaceful sleep...

The peaceful sleep ended too soon. Feeling as though a pillow where being held over his head, the agonizing need for air returned and he gasped. This time the air came.

He inhaled as much as he could until the water in his lungs made him choke. He couldn't stop coughing or hacking up water while at the same time, trying to draw another breath. A snake-like object slid down his throat, causing him to nearly gag then a second later air finally returned.

The effect of being able to breathe again was so dizzying, he felt himself start to lose consciousness, but sounds of cheering and clapping rang in his ears, preventing him from doing so. Hands lifted him onto a bed, re-awakening all the pain he could feel throughout his entire body.

He shook, freezing with cold then his brother seemed to come out of nowhere and wrapped him in a warm tight embrace. He became dimly aware of his brother's choking sobs and wanted to let him know everything was alright, but couldn't speak past the object in his throat or muster the strength to move and embrace him back.

Then his brother was gone. The sensation of his bed being lifted in the air and vibrating on a motor where his last, before finally fading into sweet oblivion.

~*~

Rob sat quietly beside Matt's hospital bed. He'd met the EMT's the moment they brought Matt through the emergency room doors and hadn't left his side since.

In an attempt to keep his fatigued mind occupied, he studied the bag of liquid hanging over Matt's bed. Due to Matt's decrease in body temperature, he was being given warm fluids, intravenously.

The endotracheal tube had been removed from his esophagus about an hour ago. At first it was used to assist in his breathing then later to introduce heated oxygen into his lungs. Now he breathed steady on his own.

Jeff shifted in a nearby recliner, sleeping as soundlessly as Matt. On the verge of a nervous breakdown, he'd been given a sedative so strong, he was nearly knocked out instantly.

Rob regarded the younger brother sympathetically, unable to imagine the turmoil he must have gone through. To see Matt alive and hear about the events afterwards was horrifying enough. But to have actually been there and witness Matt being pronounced dead...

Sighing, Rob picked up Matt's hand and brought it to his cheek, feeling his warmth. He closed his eyes, wishing he could lay beside him and enfold him with the heat of his own body.

"My throat...hurts."

Rob's eyes popped open and he looked at Matt, surprised.

Matt blinked a few times, trying to focus. "Shit, can I get something to drink?" His voice was dry and cracked.

Laughing with relief, Rob jumped up and pressed the call button on the bed. "HE'S AWAKE!" He yelled, forgetting about Jeff.

Jeff jerked awake and looked around disoriented. Memory returned and with an effort, he climbed out of the chair and sluggishly moved to Matt's side.

"Hey, Brother." Jeff slurred, wanting to hug him, but practically fell across him instead.

Matt winced, Jeff's weight doing nothing to help his sore muscles. "I love you Jeff, but you've got to get off me."

"I can't."

Rob went around the bed and pushed Jeff's chair up behind him. Matt watched perplexed as Rob helped him sit back down. "What's wrong with you?"

Jeff just happily waved a hand. "I'm on drugs."

Matt just looked at him, should he be surprised?

Rob chuckled. "Strong-ass sedative. I'll explain later."

"Should be interesting." Matt studied the bandage wrapped around Rob's head. "Are you okay?"

"A few stitches and a concussion." Rob shrugged. "All in a days work, Man."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Matt thought to himself. "I fell off the bridge…" He held up his arms, examining them and moved his legs. "I can't believe I'm not paralyzed… or dead."

Before Rob could respond, a Doctor entered the room and approached the bed. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hardy. How do you feel?"

"Thirsty." Matt croaked. "And everything hurts."

The Doctor checked the electrocardiograph, monitoring his heart. "Hurt as in sore muscles?"

"As in, my whole body's one giant cramp."

The Doctor nodded. "No surprise. You were doing a lot of water aerobics."

"Water aerobics?"

"My guess is while you were drowning, your body instinctively went into survival mode. You were doing everything you could to get out of the river.

Jeff laughed. "Water aerobics… good one Doc. Hey... You look like Samuel L. Jackson!"

Matt regarded his brother incredibly. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine." The Doctor assured. "The sedative is a narcotic, it'll eventually wear off." He paused long enough to write a few notes on his clipboard. "Your heart activity appears to be normal as does everything else. You're a very lucky young man."

"Does that mean he can leave?" Rob asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Lung problems can still arise twelve or more hours after submersion. I'd like you to stay until this afternoon. I wouldn't worry, though. I'm sure you'll be leaving later. You haven't developed any symptoms and I doubt you will. But, better safe than sorry. I'll send someone in to remove these wires and get you something to drink and eat."

Matt groaned inwardly, more than ready to leave, but didn't protest. Better safe than sorry was right.

The Doctor extended his hand. "Take care of yourself young man." He glanced over at Jeff, who was about to doze off again. "And your brother."

Matt smiled, shaking the Doctor's hand. "I will. Thank you."

The Doctor shook Rob's hand as well, before leaving the room.

"He has a nice bedside manner." Jeff murmured, sinking deeper into the recliner.

Matt shook his head. "Where's Chris? He chose to be with Jeff, which means _he_ gets to take care of him."

Rob sat on the edge of the bed. "Chris was the only one who could stay behind and talk to the police. The ambulance had already brought me here, and Jeff rode in with you. He's probably with Vince and JR right now. Can't say I envy him."

"Me either." Matt agreed. "I'd much rather face the police than Vince."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance." Rob said. "An officer has been hanging around, waiting to talk to you, but I guess the doctor has to clear it. They took my statement a few hours ago and they tried to take Jeff's, but it was right after he was given the sedative. He could barely tell them his own name, let alone what happened."

"And what exactly _did_ happen?" Matt asked. "Tell me everything you know."

"You both fell." Rob said. "And from what I was told, there was a group of teenagers, partying by the river. Two of them jumped in and pulled you out. It was a blessing the ambulances were already on the way. The EMT's got there just in time to…" He trailed off.

"Revive me?" Matt finished.

Rob nodded. "They pronounced you dead at the scene."

"It's so strange." Matt spoke, almost to himself. "I don't remember any of it. One second I'm hanging from the bridge, the next second I'm here."

"They said you were probably knocked unconscious the moment you hit the river." Rob replied.

Matt looked over at his sleeping brother. "He saw it, didn't he?"

Rob nodded again. "When you arrived at the hospital, he was so upset. No one could calm him down. That's why he was sedated."

Matt sighed, feeling guilty for having put his brother through the ordeal. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like if the situation were reversed. "Austin… Austin was trying to pull me back over, but he fell too. Is he also here?"

"No." Rob's expression became somber. "They don't know where he is."

"What do you mean?"

"It was too dark." Rob quietly explained. "It's a miracle the teenagers were able to find you. The police are sweeping the river as we speak, but they don't expect to find his body anytime soon."

"Wait… they think he's _dead_?"

Rob nodded. "They're sure of it."

Matt stared at Rob, in disbelief. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to take the news. Despite his contempt and loathing towards the man, he could never actually wish death upon anyone. "This didn't have to happen. It shouldn't have ended like this."

"No, it shouldn't have." Rob agreed. "But Austin sealed his own fate. There's nothing anybody could have done."

Matt lowered his eyes and sat silently. Rob was right; Austin had made his own path to destruction. But still…

"Are you going to be okay?" Rob asked.

Matt nodded.

Rob brushed the back of his hand over Matt's cheek and smiled. "You know, you've more than proven the 'Stronger than Death' motto on the back of your Hardy Boyz t-shirts isn't a lie. You're going to make a full recovery and we'll move past this… together."

Matt returned Rob's smile. There was nothing he wanted more than to finally move on with Rob, but why couldn't it have ended under different circumstances? He sighed, heavily and tiredly, not wanting to think about it anymore.

"We should let you get some rest." Rob said. "We'll come back later." He started to stand, but Matt' quickly grabbed his hand.

"Thank you, Rob."

"For what?"

Matt chewed his lip. Rob had risked so much for him and it nearly cost Rob his life; thank you just wasn't enough. But he'd never been good with words and didn't know how else to say it. "Just… thank you."

Rob regarded him a moment then leaned over and brushed his lips over Matt's. "Just get some rest, okay?"

"What the hell…?" Jeff sat up in his chair and looked around, once again disoriented.

Matt smiled. "Will you please do something with him?"

Chuckling, Rob went over and pulled Jeff to his feet. It took Jeff a few seconds to regain his bearings enough to approach the bed and embraced Matt. "I love you big brother."

Matt held his brother longer than he normally would have. "I love you more little brother."

"Come on, Rainbow." Rob took Jeff's arm. "I need to get your ass to a bed."

"I hate being called that." Jeff whined as Rob led him out the door. "Hey, you should have been here to see that Doctor that came in. He was freakn' awesome in Shaft! Can you dig it?"

Matt shook his head, still hearing his brother ramble on as they went down the hall. Exactly how strong _was_ that sedative?

Turning on his side, he gazed out the window just as the sun was starting to rise. He'd seen the sunrise plenty of times, but suddenly it was like seeing it for the first time. He'd never noticed how brilliantly orange, gold, and red could accent the sky. Even from a hospital bed, the sight was such an awesome and majestic creation of God, he couldn't believe he'd so easily taken it for granite. Never again.

It was an understatement to say life was too short. The Rattlesnake's life had been too short. Matt couldn't help but wonder; if Austin had survived maybe he would have seen the sunrise too. Maybe the bitterness and hate would have left Austin's soul once he realized how precious life truly was. But he would never get the chance.

Matt couldn't help but feel grief for the Rattlesnake and closed his eyes against his blurring vision. He wasn't sure if he was feeling emotional for Austin, from trauma, or from the fact that he suddenly missed his Mom. He'd dreamt of her and the feelings he'd experienced were indescribable. Everything had felt so real, he would never be certain if it was actually a dream or not.

Where the thought of death used to be frightening, it was now almost comforting to know what might be waiting beyond. Matt opened his eyes, once more appreciating the beauty of the sunrise. No longer did he feel like he needed to grieve. If Austin was truly gone, he was resting in peace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue **

Matt rinsed the shaving lotion off his face and stood back to examine himself in the bathroom mirror. He was naked and, aside from his in-ring battle scars, saw no additional scaring or bruises.

"Not a bad body if I do say so myself." Matt told his reflection proudly. But more than anything, he was grateful. He'd literally managed to survive death with out a scratch—just weeks of soreness. But now even that was gone.

Matt regarded his reflection, thinking about the past few weeks. As of now, Austin's body still hadn't been found. Due to Vince's power of persuasion, the chairman of the WWF managed to keep the knowledge out of the press. He'd managed to keep the knowledge from everyone for that matter. Matt was relieved for that, but wasn't too keen about Vince's next move.

He'd stood backstage with Rob, his brother, and Chris. The entire roster was gathered together watching on the monitors as Vince made a speech to the live audience of Raw and the world. Austin wasn't officially deemed dead and Vince refused to believe so. Vince stood in the middle of the ring and heatedly told the wrestling world how Austin had just up and walked out on the company —taken his ball and ran with it. He'd even persuaded The Rock to fly in from his movie shoot and give his own speech about the situation.

The backstage buzzed over the announcement, much like the audience, expressing their shock and disbelief. Matt, Rob, Jeff, and Chris kept to themselves. They knew the truth, as did Vince, but didn't say a word. Business went on as usual.

Matt pushed all thoughts of the previous weeks out of his head. He wasn't going to dwell on it tonight. He wasn't going to think about it ever again if he could help it. It was over. He was ready to start a new chapter in his life and it started tonight. He hit the play button on the bathroom stereo and jumped into the shower.

***(Lyrics by POD)***

Everyday is a new day  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
I won't take it for granted  
So I learn from my mistakes  
It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens in this lifetime  
So I trust in love  
You have given me peace of mind

I...I feel so alive For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I...I feel so alive For the very first time  
And I think I can fly

Sunshine upon my face  
A new song for me to sing  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
Even though it might cost me everything  
Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never turn my back away  
Now that I've seen you  
I can never look away

I...I feel so alive For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I...I feel so alive For the very first time  
And I think I can fly  
****

Jeff smiled to himself, listening to his brother sing as he showered. Something Matt had started doing a lot of lately. Matt would probably never return the CD to him, but he didn't mind. The song had become one of Matt's favorites and suited him perfectly. After his near death experience, Matt now seemed approached life with a greater awareness of it's value. Jeff did too for that matter.

Jeff lazily sprawled across his bed in the rented downtown loft. They we're all granted well deserved vacations and since Chris had a few Fozzy performances scheduled here, New York seemed like the perfect getaway. Especially, during this time of year. As much as Matt liked New York, he hated the cold more and would never willingly be here otherwise.

Jeff looked at his watch again. Chris and Rob would be returning soon. Chris was keeping Rob busy and out of the way, while Matt worked on his surprise. Jeff leaned over the side of the bed and check underneath it, making sure his gift for Chris was still there. He couldn't wait to see the look on Chris's face when he gave it to him.

Matt poked his head out of the bathroom door, the shower still running. "What time it is?"

Jeff glanced over, amused at his brother's anxiousness. "Don't worry, you've got plenty of time. Besides Chris is going to call before they come up. Man, I hope you don't plan on singing to Rob. Talk about killing the mood." Jeff joked. His brother actually had an amazing voice and could probably make it in the music industry if he ever wanted to pursue it. But as long as wrestling was around, Matt would never have the desire to do anything else. Jeff on the other hand, wouldn't mind pursuing it one day. His own voice wasn't bad, but he'd trade it for his brother's any day… although he'd never tell Matt that.

"Whatever." Matt shut off the shower and stereo. "You know what; this seems really stupid. How the hell did you come up with this idea?"

Jeff climbed off the bed and walked around the loft, double checking Matt's work. "I was watching Weird Science on TV the other night and it just came to me. It seemed kinda cool."

"You got this from _Weird Science_?" Matt groaned from the bathroom. "Why the hell do I listen to you? This has to be the corniest, most ridiculous thing I've ever done."

Jeff just chuckled. "I got the 'steam' idea from the movie. The rest are my ideas. Remember that picture of me in the shower, where I'm barley covering myself with a towel? I don't even remember when it was taken, but it's _still_ one of my most downloaded pictures."

His cell phone rang and Matt quickly poked his head out the door. Jeff smirked at him. "Keep your towel on."

Matt waited impatiently for Jeff to finish his conversation. "Well? Was that Chris?" He asked once Jeff was done.

"Yeah, he's on his way up." Jeff said. "Rob will be another ten minutes. Chris convinced him to pick up something at the mini mart across the street. Told Rod he was running too late to get it himself."

"Hate for _Moongoose McQueen _to be late for his own show." Matt snorted. He liked Chris's music and all, but Moongoose McQueen?

Jeff rolled his eyes, hearing the way Matt always had to emphasize Chris's stage name. Matt simply could see or appreciate the originality.

"Anyway, Chris and I will get out of here before Rob gets back. You've done a really good job in here, but you'd better get your special effects started." Jeff suggested.

Matt turned the hot water in the tub back on and let it run. He did the same to the sink and quickly re-wet his hair. "No reason to be nervous." He told his reflection. "You're not in high school, it's not like this is a first date or anything." He could still feel butterflies in his stomach, but at least now it was a good nervous. He wanted tonight to be perfect. Jeff was better at the romantic thing than he was so he hoped all his brother's plotting and scheming paid off.

The loft entrance opened and Chris hurried inside. "Hey babe… Wow, Rob is going to dig this." He looked around the room, impressed. "Where's Matt?"

"In the bathroom, getting things ready." Jeff answered.

"Well, Rob will be here in a few minutes." Chris said. "We've got to hurry, I wasn't lying when I told him I was running late. We've still got to do sound checks and..."

Jeff smiled as Chris rattled on while gathering his things together. Chris's passion for music had rubbed off on him, and he looked forward to every performance he was able to attend. Another reason he was happy to be in New York. Chris's heavy metal band, Fozzy, was wildly popular in the East Coast club scene, and Jeff planned to spend the entire week partying with Chris, who was their sex-god lead-singer.

"Do you really want to take that piece of crap?" Jeff asked, when Chris picked up his guitar case and set it on the table.

"Piece of crap? This is a Les Paul Voodoo." Chris stated incredibly. It wasn't the worlds greatest, but it was anything _but_ a piece of crap. And here he thought he was doing a good job, teaching Jeff how to play. He obviously needed to educate him more about guitars, period.

"Oh, my bad." Stifling his laugh, Jeff walked over to their bed and retrieved the gift.

Shaking his head, Chris opened up the case and examined the contents. Satisfied that he had everything he needed, he quickly shut the lid. "You about ready?" He turned to Jeff and his mouth dropped as Jeff approached.

"Why don't you take this instead." Jeff suggested, handing Chris a new guitar.

Chris's eyes went wide and he slowly ran his fingers over the sleek ebony colored instrument. "This is an autographed Gibson Tony Iommi Signature SG!"

Jeff just shrugged. "I know. He's the founding member and lead guitarist for Black Sabbath."

"That's right!" Chris yelped out, excitedly.

Jeff smiled, proud of himself. Ozzy Osbourne was one of Chris's idols, hence Chris's band name, Fozzy.

Chris looked at Jeff, beaming. "Damn, I love you." Setting the guitar aside, he pulled Jeff into his arms and gave him and hard, long kiss. "Thank you!"

"No, thank_ you_."

Chris reluctantly released him. "I hate to kill the mood, but we _need_ to roll. I promise I'll thank you properly tonight." He stood back and looked Jeff over. Jeff had dressed for the occasion, wearing tight ripped jeans, a medal spiked belt, and a black mesh shirt. He adorned all his piercings along with a few extra chains hanging around his neck. To top it off, he had a black bandana wrapped around his freshly dyed, dark purple hair. "Damn! I'm not sure if I can wait."

Jeff turned in a circle for Chris. "You approve?"

"Very much." Chris pulled him close again. "The groupies aren't going to notice any of us with your hot ass around. I might have to keep you locked in the dressing-room."

Jeff leaned into Chris's body and smiled. "Trust me, once they see you in these sexy leather pants, they'll look right past me."

Matt loudly cleared his throat. "Hate to interrupt, but incase you've forgotten..."

"Oh Yeah." Jeff pulled away. "Help me light the candles."

Matt listened as they hustled around the room. He would have lent a hand, but really wasn't dressed for it.

Finally, Jeff poked his head in the bathroom and smiled. "You're all set Brother. Don't wait up, we won't be back until tomorrow."

Matt smiled back. "Thank you. Have fun and stay out of trouble."

"Are you kidding me? I look too damn good to stay out of trouble." Jeff gave him a wink before heading off.

Matt shook his head and started fanning himself, the temperature in the bathroom raising considerably. Hurry up Rob, he urged, wondering how much longer he should let the hot water run.

Through the door crack, he saw the lights go off, indicating Jeff and Chris were gone. Quickly Matt changed the CD and lit his own candles. This is it. Turning out the bathroom light he leaned against the counter and waited.

~*~

"Hey Rob." Jeff and Chris greeted as they stepped off the elevator.

"Hey guys." Rob was about to take the elevator up. "Is Midnight upstairs?"

"Yeah he's up there." Jeff exchanged a secretive glance with Chris. "He's just hanging out."

"Perfect. Hope you don't mind if we miss tonight's show, I was wanting to spend the evening with him. Thought we'd order out or something." Rob pulled a bottle out of the paper bag he was carrying. "You think he'll like this?"

Jeff examined the fancy wine bottle. Rob was obviously trying to do something sweet for Matt, but Matt had completely lost his taste for alcohol. No matter what it was, it simply nauseated him. "Well…"

Rob pointed to the label. "Don't worry, Man. It's grape juice."

Jeff smiled. "Smooth. I'm sure he'll dig it."

"Oh by the way," Rob replaced the bottle and pulled out a small rectangular box, "here's that stuff Chris asked me to pick up for you." He handed Jeff the box.

"For me?" Jeff studied the box a second then his mouth dropped. Hemorrhoid Cream! He looked at Chris, who suddenly became interested in something outside.

Feeling his face grow hot, Jeff cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks… would you mind taking it up with you?"

Rob shrugged. "Alright dude, but I plan on staying in for the rest of the night. In other words, don't call if things start flaring up."

Chris snorted, about to laugh, but was halted instantly by Jeff's sharp glower. The guys said their good-nights and Rob stepped into the elevator. Once the doors closed, Jeff turned on Chris, who quickly held up his hands.

"Babe, I had to convince him it was something you needed real bad so he'd go into the store." The Canadian tried to explain.

"So you told him I needed _anal_ relief real bad?"

"I couldn't think of anything else."

"Why the hell did you say _I_ needed it and not _you_?"

Chris winced. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell him it was for me and I was just too embarrassed or whatever."

"While you're at it, why don't you tell him you use it for lotion, cuz' you're a giant ass!"

"You're absolutely right, I'll tell him the next time I see him." Chris promised with a sweet smile.

Shaking his head, Jeff rolled his eyes. _You're so fucking lucky I love you._

~*~

Rob stepped off the elevator and walked towards the loft, smiling at the thought of a nice quiet evening with Matt. He'd been looking forward to this vacation for a while. After all the work they've been doing, just to lay around on the couch with Matt and watch a movie seemed like total bliss. Opening the door, he reached in to flip on the lights then halted.

"What the…?"

Rob stepped into the loft and looked around in a state of awe. Sitting on every surface were scented candles, illuminating the entire loft with a warm golden glow. The windows were slightly open and a gentle breeze blew through, making the sheer white linens blow like ghosts in the wind. The candle flames danced along the brick walls, keeping in rhythm to the soft Jazz music that was playing in the background.

Rob noticed a trail of Hershey's Kisses on the floor and followed the trail, which led him to the section of the loft where their bed was located. He raised his eyebrows, seeing the only thing that covered the bed was shiny black satin sheets, sprinkled with burgundy rose petals.

Real mistletoe hung above the bed and Rob chuckled, wondering where Matt had managed to get it. Little glass bottles of oils sat on the nightstand, along with a crystal vase of chocolate roses. Hanging off one of the stems was a note with his name on it. Rob opened the note and read its simple little phrase: GOT CHOCOLATE?

_Never realized you had such a thing for chocolate_, Rob thought. Yet there were a lot of things they were still learning about each other. Rob left the bed and returned to the middle of the loft, taking-in the scene once more. No one had ever done anything like this for him before, and to think it was Matt, who hated all things sappy...

"Midnight?" Rob looked around, feeling a little silly that he'd just noticed, Matt wasn't even in the room. "Are you here?"

"I'm here." Matt opened the bathroom door.

Rob looked over and his mouth dropped. _If I'm having the king of all wet dreams, please don't fucking wake up..._

Matt appeared in the doorway like an angel emerging from the clouds of heaven. Hot billowing clouds of steam, surrounded his entire being in a dreamy haze of exoticness. Matt leaned against the doorway, hands behind his back and one knee bent with his sole resting on the frame.

As the steam slowly parted, Rob could see he was practically naked and wet, his bronze body shimmering in the yellowish glow of the candles. His wet midnight curls hung around his back and shoulders, dripping droplets of liquid gold. He wore nothing more than a white towel around his waist, which couldn't have been more than a few inches past his thighs. The towel, also wet, clung to him like a second skin and left little to the imagination.

"Close your mouth, Robert," Matt spoke soft and seductive, "you're drooling."

Rob absently obeyed and dropped the bag, barley managing to catch it before the bottle shattered on the floor.

Matt cocked his head to the side, amused. "Is that for me?"

"Uh...yeah," Rob held up the bag, still transfixed, "I...uh...I got you some juice."

"How nice." Matt smiled, trying his best not to laugh. This was working better than he imagined. To see Rob's goofy state and to know _he_ was the cause was a like a rush of power. He continued to smile, realizing how much he liked the power.

Rob smiled back, wondering if he looked as idiotic as he felt. Matt moved from the door and, with the grace of a cat, walked past the large loft windows, purposely taking his time. All Rob could do was stare at the silhouette the moonlight made out of his perfect body.

Matt stopped at a table that held a small bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. Bringing a strawberry up to his mouth, he sucked on the end suggestively and closed his eyes, relishing in the flavor.

Rob watched, tongue-tied, his own mouth watering with saliva.

Matt opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Taste so good, want some?" He held up the strawberry.

Rob nodded dumbly. "I like strawberries."

Matt tossed his head with a light sparkly laugh and Rob had to smile, loving his musical sound. Matt gestured him over with one finger. "Then come get you some."

He didn't have to ask twice. Rob walked over and realized he was still holding the bag. Grinning sheepishly, he simply sat it on the floor and continued to the table. He picked a strawberry out the bowl and glanced up. Matt regarded him in beautiful smoldering silence, but now that he was this close, Rob could see the amusement Matt was trying to hide behind his midnight eyes.

_Man, I must look like a total blundering idiot_, Rob realized. Matt's seductive little game had defiantly worked, giving him complete control. But Rob smiled inwardly. He wanted to play too. Tossing the strawberry back in the bowl, he went to retrieve the grape juice out of the bag. Matt waited and slightly raised his eyebrows when Rob approached him, uncorking the bottle.

"Care for a little drink?" Rob asked. Before Matt could answer, he jerked the bottle in front of himself and splashed the juice all over Matt's chest.

Matt jumped, gasping at the unexpected action. He looked down at himself then back at Rob, shocked.

Rob mockingly brought a hand to his mouth. "Oops. Now you're all wet _and_ sticky."

Matt blinked, still stunned then saw Rob was covering his mouth to hold back his laugh. Despite himself, Matt finally had to laugh and snatched the bottle from Rob's hand. "I hope you realize _your_ ass is cleaning this mess up."

Rob took a step back, letting his eyes take another sweep of Matt's body. He nodded his head in appreciation. "It would _definitely_ be my pleasure."

Now that his little game of seduction was ruined, Matt blushed, unable to help himself. Rob gently took Matt's face in his hands, tracing the contours and features with his fingers. When Matt closed his eyes and nestled into the caress, Rob suddenly realized, Matt still had full and complete control. Control over his heart. He willingly gave it to him and lightly brushed his thumbs over Matt's soft lips, before giving him a kiss.

Matt smiled. He still held the bottle of grape juice in his hand and took a drink. "This is good. You should try some."

Rob chuckled. "Really?"

Matt nodded and took another, larger drink. Setting the bottle on the table, he placed his hands behind Rob's head and brought their mouths back together. As Rob drank from him, he gave himself up to the kiss. More than the kiss, he gave himself up to Rob. Rob pressed him against the wall and Matt reached under Rob's arms, clutching the back of Rob's shoulders. He wanted Rob to possess him. He belonged with Rob.

Rob let his fingers play on sides of Matt's neck, delighting in Matt's shiver. He replaced his fingers with his lips, causing Matt to suck in a breath. Drawing Matt's wet skin into his mouth, Rob held the suction and slid a path from one side of Matt's neck to the other. The beautiful sound of Matt's moan intensified Rob's wave of desire. He bit Matt's skin, wanting to hear Matt's sound over and over again.

Matt tilted his head back, letting Rob's tongue thoroughly clean the juice from his neck, collarbone and shoulders. Rob's hands had moved to his waist, but Matt pushed them down further and maneuvered them under his towel.

Rob hesitated, carefully regarding Matt. Matt smiled, answering Rob's unspoken question. He was ready. He wanted Rob so badly it was torture. Rob returned his smile and claimed another kiss. Matt drew Rob's tongue into his mouth, sucking it slowly, while Rob's hands moved to his backside; squeezing and kneaded him, making his arousal grow harder by the second.

Rob broke the kiss and lowered his head to close his mouth around Matt's nipple. Matt closed his eyes as Rob's mouth abused him, Rob's teeth biting and pulling hard, until the nub swelled and throbbed. Rob moved to his other nipple with the same abusive treatment and Matt bit his own lip, feeling the swelling and throbbing begin between his legs.

Rob lowered to his knees and dipped his tongue into Matt's bellybutton, lapping up more of the juice. He traced the cut lines of Matt's abdominals, making every muscle involuntarily contract. He then suctioned hard on the area just below Matt's bellybutton.

Matt knew Rob was going to leave a mark, but didn't care. No one would ever see it. He never knew the area could be so sensitive and leaned his head back on the wall while combing his fingers through Rob's hair, encouraging him on. So caught up in the new sensation, he didn't notice Rob pulling the front of his towel apart. When Rob flick his tongue over the head of his cock, Matt nearly buckled at the knees.

Rob felt Matt's hands tighten in his hair as he ran his tongue up and down the hardened shaft, occasionally stopping to suck. After a few more seconds of teasing, he took what he could of Matt's generous size into his mouth, sucking him hard. Matt's deep throaty groan was accompanied with a forward thrust of his hips and Rob had to push Matt back to the wall.

Matt was hardly aware of his own actions, his mind a whirlwind of lust and ecstasy. Rob feed on him so viciously, yet so lovingly, it was all he could do to keep from ripping Rob's hair out. Rob's hands held his waist, forcing him to stand steady when he so desperately wanted to fall, and all Matt knew was, Damn! If he'd thought Rob's mouth was incredible before…

Rob heard Matt's breathing become more erratic and felt the pull in his hair increase. Sensing Matt was about to climax, Rob quickly released his cock and tightly wrapped his fingers around the base, preventing Matt from going any further. He wasn't ready for this to end yet.

Matt moaned, now due to frustration that Rob would stop. Before he could speak, Rob rose, grabbed the back of his knees, and lifted him up. Matt barely managed to throw his arms around Rob's shoulders, before falling backwards. Weak with desire, he let Rob carry him wherever Rob wanted to go.

Rob brought Matt to the soft plushy couch and sat down carefully, allowing Matt to curl his knees beneath him and straddle his lap. He held Matt against him and stroked Matt's back, his hands gliding over Matt's still damp skin.

Matt placed a kiss on Rob's neck, feeling intoxicated by the scent of Rob's cologne. He smelled so fucking amazing. He pulled Rob's shirt off and went back to Rob's neck, licking and tasting the scent.

Rob closed his eyes, pulling Matt closer then gasped in surprise when Matt suddenly turned vampire. Matt's hot suction shot a charge of electricity straight into his groin and he bucked, before he could stop himself. When Matt started pushing him back, he became aware his arms were locked so tightly around Matt's waist, it was a wonder he didn't put him to sleep.

Rob quickly loosened his hold. "Sorry."

Matt chuckled, proud that he had brought on such a reaction. Proud and extremely turned on. "Show me Rob." Cupping Rob's face, he brushed his lips against the older man's. "Show me now."

Rob brought a finger to his own mouth, wetting it. Matt licked his lips, watching Rob suck on the digit. When Rob offered his finger to him, Matt took it in his mouth without hesitating.

Erotic images popped into Rob's head as Matt's tongue swirled around his finger, generously wetting it. He pulled his finger back and kissed Matt, letting their tongues swirl together. At the same time, he moved his hands under Matt's towel, giving Matt's cheeks a final caress, before parting them.

Goosebumps formed on Matt's skin as the tip of Rob's finger glided over his entrance. Rob lightly teased him for a few seconds, before slowly moving his finger inside. He rocked his hips to the rhythm of Rob's finger then was suddenly startled when hit by an unexpected little thrill. Rob nudged his prostate again, sending another thrill through his body and Matt gasped, breaking the kiss.

Rob smiled. "Guess, I found the spot."

Matt looked at him, amazed. He'd heard about the prostate thing, but was never sure if it was actually true. He was damn sure now.

Rob chuckled at his expression. "Just stay relaxed."

Matt nodded and closed his eyes. He circled his arms around Rob's shoulders as Rob gently fingered him, bathing his whole body in small waves of pleasure. Rob began sucking along his neck again and Matt let his head fall back, never able to get enough. He could feel Rob insert another finger, but was to caught up in the sensations for it to faze him…just as Rob had intended.

Rob slowly and carefully stretched Matt's muscles, making sure to nudge his prostate every time. Matt's reactions grew more intensified, his breathing breathier, and Rob inserted a third finger. But this time, he could feel Matt tense.

"It's okay Midnight." Rob stroked Matt's back, wanting to give him all the time he needed.

Matt took a deep breath. He felt no pain, but it was still an invasion his body had never experienced before and it seemed to be reacting of it's own accord. He mentally coaxed himself to relax. More than anything, he wanted to feel Rob inside him. He wanted to feel the thrill again and pushed back against Rob's fingers, silently asking him to continue.

Rather than sliding his fingers directly in, Rob began a gentle rocking motion, gradually helping Matt's muscles relax. It worked. Matt bit his lip to keep silent as Rob's fingers pressed his pleasure spot. Between this and the unfinished blowjob, he was so painfully hard, he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Come on Rob." Matt pleaded, dropping his head on Rob's shoulder. Rob was moving so agonizingly slow.

"Go ahead, Baby." Rob whispered, then pressed his fingers hard over Matt's prostate.

Matt rubbed against Rob once, but couldn't stop there. The need to get-off overwhelmed all shame and he rubbed himself furiously against Rob's washboard stomach. Rob kept his fingers pressed on the spot, following Matt's erratic movements until finally, Matt released.

It was all Rob could do not to cum himself, hearing and feeling Matt get off on him. Once Matt was finished, he removed his fingers and held Matt's body to his own.

After a few moments, Matt sat up and grabbed Rob's chin, forcing Rob to look at him. "Get undressed you fucking tease."

Rob raised his eyebrows. "Man, I dig it when you're ferocious." Matt climbed off his lap and Rob stood, facing him. Matt leaned back on the couch and folded his legs to the side, pulling the towel down to cover himself. Rob snorted, amused. "_Now_ you're modest?"

Matt chuckled, realizing what he was doing. Modesty was hardly something he needed to worry about now. Pulling off the towel, he threw it aside. "Your turn."

Smiling, Rob kicked off his shoes while at the same time unbuttoned his jeans. Matt narrowed his eyes, examining Rob while he undressed. Rob's body was as incredible as he was, the candles making him look like a glowing Greek god. Every cut in his muscles showed, and he had just the right amount without looking too bulked up.

Rob removed all his clothes and tossed everything aside. Seeing Matt's expression, it occurred to him that this was the first time they'd ever been naked in front of each other—the first time Matt was seeing him. They may have fooled around a few times, but never fully taken off their cloths. Rob stood quietly as Matt visually explored every inch of his body.

"Wow, you're beautiful." Matt said softly.

Now Rob blushed and lowered his head. Matt climbed off the couch and approached Rob. He placed his hands on Rob's chest, massaging the hard pecks, moved down to touch Rob's hard stomach, then lower to wrap a hand around Rob's protruding member.

Matt glanced up, hearing Rob's small whimper. He could understand; Rob was hard, pulsing and dripping in his hand. He began to stroke Rob, until Rob grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He knew Rob didn't want him to stop, Rob simply wouldn't be able to take much more. He let Rob go and wrapped his arms around the bigger man, kissing him. He walked backwards, pulling Rob with him and leading him to the bed.

Rob followed as though in a trance, willing to go wherever Matt pleased. When they made it to the bed, he pushed Matt down. Matt fell back on the mattress, the rose petals flying in the air and showering down around him. He was breathtaking.

Rob climbed on the bed and grabbed a condom from the nightstand, ripping the packet open with his teeth. He placed the condom then picked up a glass bottle of oil, dribbling it in between Matt's legs. He lay over Matt and slowly worked the oil inside, taking his time. He wanted Matt to feel no discomfort.

Matt placed kisses along Rob's neck, withering beneath him. Rob's touch alone had revived his arousal, and he needed to feel more than just Rob's fingers.

Rob finally withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Matt's entrance. He paused, locking eyes with Matt and, suddenly, he was overcome with emotions he couldn't describe. So long, since the day he'd met him, he'd wanted him. So many long lonely nights, he'd spent dreaming of what it would be like to simply hold him. And now….

Matt smiled up at him, reading the message of Rob's heart through his eyes. He bent his knees, hugging sides of Rob's body, waiting. Rob entered him slowly, fighting back the urge to thrust in. He inched in little by little until he was fully immerged.

Matt sucked in a breath and Rob soothingly brushed back his midnight locks, giving Matt time to adjust. He could see and feel Matt trembling, but knew Matt no longer trembled with fear, but with passion and anticipation. Rob began a slow and steady rhythm, shifting until he found the angle that hit Matt's spot.

Matt closed his eyes, clutching the back of Rob's shoulders. He wrapped his legs around Rob's torso, offering Rob deeper penetration. Rob gave it to him, hitting his desired spot harder. Rob's stomach moved over his cock with delicious friction. Matt glided his nails across Rob's sweaty back as Rob slowly made love to him. It was so amazing, so intense… he couldn't describe it. All he knew was he never wanted it to stop.

Rob struggled to keep from cumming too soon, for just looking at Matt was enough to set him off. Matt's dark tresses clung to the skin of his beautifully flushed face. His lush lips, formed words without meaning, but it didn't matter. The husky tone of Matt's voice made his meaning perfectly clear, and as the sounds of their sex became louder, he became aware that half the noise was coming from him too.

"Harder." Matt panted.

"Don't want…to hurt you." Rob breathlessly replied.

But Matt lifted up and began biting and sucking on Rob's ears, until all of Rob's self-control was gone. Grabbing Matt's wrists, Rob pinned them down and, with the extra leverage, pounded into him with deep hard thrusts.

Matt gave into the sweet torture. The stimulation of Rob's sweat slicked abs, moving over his cock was sweet agony. His arms jerked every time Rob hit his spot, but Rob kept him pinned and he could only buck helplessly. Orgasmic waves came crashing through his entire body with mind-blowing power.

Rob clamped a hand over Matt's mouth, trying to tone him down, but the gesture only fueled Matt more. Matt's spasmodic motions tightened around Rob's cock, working out his release. Rob buried his head in the crook of Matt's neck and bit down, harder then he meant, his orgasm hitting full force.

His arms now free, Matt held Rob, taking in all his warm seed. He could feel every muscle in Rob's back strain and flex until Rob was done. Rob lay over him, motionless, his weight almost smothering. But Matt didn't try to move him. Instead he closed his eyes and continued to hold him.

~*~

Soft lips brush over his forehead and Rob slowly opened his eyes, blinking.

Matt leaned over him and smiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Rob looked around. The only light in loft was from the moon shining though the windows. It looked like it was the middle of the night. "Wow, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I must have worn your ass out." Matt smiled and lay on his side, propping his head up with his hand.

Rob faced him, doing the same. "So… what'd you think?"

"About what?"

Rob frowned and Matt chuckled. "Oh, that… I wouldn't mind doing that again…and again." Matt scooted closer and gave Rob a kiss. "I wouldn't hate doing it all the time for that matter."

Smiling proudly, Rob crossed his arms behind his head and lay back on the pillow. "Remember back in the day, when you wouldn't even _give_ me the time of day – see what you were missing?"

Matt smiled. "I'll definitely give you that. Speaking of which…" he picked up a box from the nightstand, "I noticed this was in the bag you bought in. Am I suppose to use it afterwards or something?"

Rob laughed, seeing Matt was holding the hemorrhoid cream. "No, I picked that up for Jeff. He needs it."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Oh." He tossed the cream away. Enough said.

Rob opened his arms and Matt lay against him, entwining his legs with Rob's. He closed his eyes as Rob slowly stroked his back, having never felt more satisfied and content. Rob was right. If someone had told him back then, he would have never believed it, but he _had_ been missing out. Then out of the blue, Rob started chuckling and Matt raised his head. "What's so funny?"

"You. The way you do that purring thing." Rob answered.

"The way I do what?"

"Purr. You know, that quiet noise you make," Rob said, "it sounds like you're purring."

Matt blinked. "What are you talking about? I'm not making any noise. And I certainly don't purr."

"Okay, whatever... but you do."

Matt shook his head, before returning it to Rob's shoulder. "You must be hearing things."

Rob chuckled. "All I hear is you, but it's cute. It's one of those little things that makes you unique. You have a lot of those things actually. It's impossible not to be in love with you… maybe that's why I am."

Matt pondered Rob's feelings. Love was such a strong word, he wasn't sure what to think. "Why do you call me Midnight?"

Rob looked out the giant loft window, admiring the night sky. "You see that? It's amazing isn't it? I've always loved the night." Rob spoke almost to himself. "So dark and velvety. The moon is such a contrast; sometimes it's out there boldly in your face and other times it's soft and subtle… either way it's always beautiful. The stars are like this intriguing mystery; you don't know what their purpose is, unless it's just to be beautiful too. A lot of times when I was on a late-night flight or just alone in my motel room, I'd stare at the sky and think of you. I not sure what it is, but as beautiful as the night always is, it never seems to be more beautiful than at midnight."

Matt lay quietly for a moment then smiled. "It's impossible not to be in love with you. Maybe that why I am."

Rob kissed the top of Matt's head and Matt burrowed deeper against him, unconsciously purring at the feel of Rob stroking his back as only he could.

~THE END~

(Follow up series: Midnight Stalking)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

I do not own or know any character/person in the WWE.

Everything written is fictional and for entertainment only.


End file.
